Mon bel inconnu
by LoloSawyer
Summary: <html><head></head>C'était un accord commun entre eux. Ils se retrouvent aux bains publics tous les deux jours et ne font que partagés un bref mais intense moment de plaisir. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Ils ne se connaissent pas. Ils ignorent quel vie mène l'autre. C'était plus facile comme ça et moins risqué. Mais parfois éviter les risques ne fait que retarder l'inévitable.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, une nouvelle histoire avec un grand chapitre. Je dois vous dire que j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire vu qu'il contient mon tout premier lemon. Alors veuillez excuser la brave inexpérimentée que je suis. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins. Je dois prévenir forcément qu'il y a un peu du langage cru (pour moi ça ne l'est pas) mais pour d'autres oui. Je prévois des choses encore plus sadiques avec cette histoire que l'autre. Vous allez pleurez. C'est harcelé et persécuté par une personne qui se reconnaîtra, que je poste cette nouvelle histoire.**

* * *

><p>Honnêtement qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ?<p>

Besoin de me détendre. C'est que ce Armin et Sasha me répétaient depuis des semaines. Suite à une rupture particulièrement douloureuse, j'étais devenu très irritable et je commençais à prendre l'habitude de m'enfermer tous les week-ends, de ne pas sortir le soir et de me gaver de bonbons tout en jouant à des jeux vidéos en ligne. Je m'isolais de plus en plus et quand Sasha était venue à l' improviste chez moi (sans aucune permission, je précise) et avait vu le chantier qu'était devenu mon petit appartement universitaire et m'avait retrouvé, non dans mon lit, mais dans ma baignoire en train de dormir profondément, elle avait décidé de hurler à l'IUDA : Intervention Urgente des Amis. Je ne voyais pas où était le drame : j'étais en pleine déception amoureuse, je méritais de me comporter comme un asocial pendant quelques temps, non ? J'étais suffisamment amical les trois quarts du temps. Au temps des marquises et des ducs, quand une femme perdait son mari, elle portait des tenues de deuil pendant un an. La différence, c'était qu'on était en deux mille treize et que j'étais un homme. De plus, dormir dans ma baignoire n'était pas étrange pour moi : j'aimais m'endormir dedans, déprimé ou pas.

Avant de me retrouver devant aux bains publics, où je me baignais en ce moment même contre mon gré, je m'étais bien sûr débattu contre cette idée : j'étais encore déprimé et très énervé par cette intervention injustifié : je ne pensais même pas au suicide, je ne pas virais malade mentale et je trouvais même un petit instant pour les contacter et les informer que je suis toujours de ce monde. Et quand bien même si je décidais de remonter la pente, je ne voyais en aucun cas, en quoi aller aux bains publics constitueraient une thérapie. Grave erreur. Armin m'avait alors sorti son fameux regard qu'il me sortait tout le temps avant d'éclairer ma lanterne d'ignorance : « Certains Japonais pensent qu'il est important, socialement parlant, de se rendre aux bains publics, selon une théorie qui veut que l'intimité physique permette l'intimité émotionnelle. » Merci Wikipédia. Traduction : tu dois essayer de créer de nouveaux liens amicaux avec d'autres personnes. Mais aussi : « J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout lieu familier pour faire le vide dans mon esprit et ne pas me laisser influencer par tout élément. » D'accord. Mais pourquoi diable les bains publics ?

Pour les liens amicaux, ça m'importait peu. Armin et Sasha me suffisait amplement. Ils remplaçaient cents amis. Je ne crachais pas sur d'autres amitiés mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ma liste de priorités et pour cause : la dernière fois que j'ai laissé quelqu'un entré dans ma vie, je l'ai retrouvé au lit avec mon petit-ami quatre semaines plus tôt. Comme le dit le proverbe : une fois mais pas deux. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment. De toute manière, pour créer des liens, on y repassera : à part moi, il n'y avait que des personnes âgés et sans aucune méchanceté, je ne me voyais nullement liée de profonds liens émotionnelles, avec des adultes ayant le triple de mon âge.

La thérapie des « Bains publics » ne vaut pas un clou sauf le respect et l'amitié que j'ai envers Armin et Sasha. Ils étaient restés auprès de moi après toutes ces années, et ce n'était pas facile vu mon caractère. Certaines fois, j'avais la nette impression qu'ils se prenaient pour mes parents, en l'absence des vrais. L'université Trost où j'avais choisi d'aller était dans une ville à quatre heures de ma ville natale. Ça donnait l'air que j'avais eu envie de m'échapper de ma famille mais je ne pouvais rien dire vu que c'était la stricte vérité. Attention : je n'ai rien contre mes parents. Ils ne m'ont jamais battu, aucun d'entre est mort, ni ne possède des tendances névrotiques. J'avais juste besoin d'indépendance et rester auprès de son papa et de sa maman n'était pas vraiment l'idéale pour ça. Cependant, je conservais de très forts liens avec eux : j'allais les voir pendant chaque vacances et leur donner régulièrement des nouvelles de moi, sauf pour ces dernières semaines. Si ma mère apprenait que je me laissais aller suite à un chagrin d'amour, elle débarquerait dans le prochain avion, elle serait même capable de piloter l'avion elle-même.

Entre mon père et ma mère, c'était elle la plus responsable. Mais quand il s'agissait de prendre des décisions par rapport à mon père où à moi, elle devenait totalement irrationnelle. A un point qui faisait peur. Un exemple marquant: quand j'étais au seconde, j'ai fait un léger malaise en cours et j'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie. Hélas, mon lycée a fait une erreur cruciale : ils ont prévenu ma mère. Sachez que quand vous dites, une légère baisse de tension, ma mère entend coma. Elle a quitté son travail en trombe, a sauté dans sa voiture et roulé comme une malade jusqu'à mon lycée. Mais comme les voitures n'allaient pas assez vite à son goût, elle a soudain décidé de couper à travers un parc. Imaginez la tête de simples promeneurs faisant leur petit tour du jour, en voyant une espèce de folle passer dans un monospace gris à travers le parc, hurlant de dégager de son chemin, bousillant la pelouse et les buissons. Ma mère l'a fait. C'était un grand moment qui m'avait fait rire, moi mais les flics n'ont pas rire du tout, eux. Et mon père non plus. Avec plusieurs point retirés de son permis, plus une grosse amende, plus une interdiction formelle de s'approcher à nouveau de ce parc, ma mère avait battu tous les records des pires décisions pris sur un coup d'impulsivité. Mais mon père m'avait dit que c'était pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle : parce que avec elle, même au bout de vingt ans de mariage, elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre. Je pense juste que mon père est totalement patient pour vivre une personne aussi impulsive.

Bon, j'en ai marre. Il n'y avait rien à faire dans cet endroit et je ne faisais rien d'autre que penser à des trucs déprimants où nostalgiques, ce que j'étais supposé ne pas faire. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était pas de me baigner dans de l'eau chaude entourés d'inconnus du troisième âge, ce qu'il me fallait, c'était une distraction. J'avais besoin d'une putain de distraction qui me ferait oublier pour quelques heures l'image de mon ex petit-ami dans mon lit avec un autre mec, image qui restait dans mes pensées et même dans mes cauchemars.

Je soupira et salua les quelques personnes ayant partagés mon bain avant de commencer à sortir. Sauf que ma tête heurta quelque chose, la jambe de quelqu'un sans doute, et je m'écarta avant de dire :

- Désolé, ai-je dit en relevant la tête.

Oh. mon. Dieu. C'est tout ce que mon cerveau pouvait formulé à la vue de la personne devant moi. Et d'ailleurs, cet expression était faible : aucune n'aurait pu lui rendre justice, à cet inconnu. Ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit et étaient séparés par une fine raie. Son teint était incroyablement pâle, si on faisait comparaison avec le mien et avec n'importe qui d'autre mais chez lui, c'était beau. Et j'aurais jamais cru apprécié quelqu'un avec une peau si blanche. Son torse était musclé juste assez pour plaire, non c'était juste ce que les filles aimaient. Mais le mieux, c'était sans aucune hésitation ses yeux, d'une couleur grise chaude, on aurait dit de la lave en fusion. Cet inconnu était de loin le plus magnifique homme que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Et même si j'ai encore une longue vie qui m'attends, je suis sûr qu'aucune personne ne sera aussi beau que lui. C'était ce qu'on appelait rencontrer un ange. Que dis-je, un Dieu.

Armin. Sasha. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Dieu vous bénisse. Merci de m'avoir fait rencontré le plus éblouissant des hommes à cause de vos conseils merdiques. Je vous serais redevable jusqu'à la fin de mon existence pour m'avoir permis de voir un tel trésor.

- Hum.

Sa voix me fit sursauter d'un bond l'eau et me rendant compte que je le fixais pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes, je baissais les yeux mortifié. Il avait dû me prendre pour un ahuri. Pour ma défense, il n'avait qu'a pas être aussi sublime, mon cœur se remettait difficilement à battre à un rythme normal. Ma première grande erreur de cette soirée : baisser les yeux, parce que en baissant les yeux, j'ai pu voir qu'en plus d'être magnifique, il était merveilleusement bien bâti. Je rougis sur-le-champ, certain qu'il m'avait vu fixer son entrejambe.

- Oi, tu veux sortir gamin ?

Le son de sa voix m'électrifia. Elle était si sensuelle, elle allait parfaitement bien à son propriétaire. A croire que cet être avait été conçu pour illustré le terme même de la « beauté ». Je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par lui comme si il me tirait par une corde. Je déglutis et hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Le sublime inconnu s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour me laisser sortir et je garda la tête baissé, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage devenu écarlate de sentir son regard sur moi. Je me mis enfin debout, et l'air frais me fit avoir des frissons. Je remarqua alors qu'il était plus petit que moi, de quelques centimètres. Mais avec l'aura qu'il dégageait, je me sentais minuscule.

Pour ce qui allait suivre : je veux qu'on sache que je suis purement innocent. C'est vrai, je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui allait arrivé et pour cause, je ne savais pas à quoi ce type pensait. Il avait l'air indifférent, voir blasé : ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Je n'étais sans doute pas le premier à baver sur lui. Et sûrement pas le dernier.

J'ai glissé. J'étais trop occupé à ne pas lui montrer mes joues rouges et je ne n'avais pas bien regardé devant moi, alors comme un pauvre crétin j'ai glissé mais vers l'avant. Ce qui lui l'a laissé le temps de passer un bras juste en dessous du torse afin de me rattrapé et de m'éviter une chute. Sa peau sur la mienne m'a coupé le souffle. Et c'est là que j'ai vécu la pire humiliation de ma vie depuis que j'étais venu au monde. J'ai eu une putain d'érection.

A ma décharge : ça faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas eu la moindre activité sexuelle, ce qui était dur pour moi qui passait mon temps à en avoir avec « le connard ». Enfin, excepté les derniers jours. Il devait pas avoir la force de me baiser et de baiser l'autre enfoiré.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Impassible deux minutes plus tôt, je l'ai vu légèrement écarquillé les yeux devant un spectacle aussi pitoyable. Parce que c'est ce que j'étais : pitoyable. J'ai regretté d'être une fille : au moins elles, quand elles étaient excités, elles pouvaient le cacher sans aucun problème. Mais là, j'étais nu comme un ver, et je bandais pour le toucher de l'homme le plus sexy de la planète. Il allait me prendre non seulement pour un pervers mais aussi pour un adolescent sans aucune expérience mais moi je savais que si j'avais une érection, c'était parce que cet inconnu me faisait de l'effet, comme j'avais personne n'avait réussi à le faire. La preuve était très voyante.

Je le regardais, horrifié, attendant ma sentence. Il n'y avait que nous qui n'étions pas dans les bains et j'étais face aux vestiaires : il n'y avait donc que lui pour voir ça. Est-ce qu'il allait me foutre une raclée ? J'imaginais déjà la tête de Sasha et Armin : _Oui, votre ami, Eren Jaeger, a eu une érection, comme un adolescent pré pubère alors qu'il a vingt ans, envers un étranger qui n'avait rien fait pour, à part l'empêcher de tomber. _

Alors que j'imaginais leurs rires, je vis l'inconnu faire un truc qui ne faisait pas partir de mes suppositions : il a fait un petit sourire en coin. Omondieu, voulait-il ma mort, en faisant un truc aussi sexy ? Il a alors ôté sa serviette qu'il avait posé sur son épaule avant de la poser contre ma verge tendue, pour la dissimuler aux yeux des autres. J'étais au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque et je respirais bruyamment. Il se rapprocha de moi et chuchota à mon oreille :

- Je vais te prêter ça. Allons aux toilettes.

Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le suivre.

* * *

><p>Seigneur, qu'ais-je fait pour mérité ça ?<p>

Est-ce parce que j'ai foutu une raclé au connard et au briseur de ménage ? Parce que j'estimais être largement dans mon droit. Voir son copain couché avec celui supposé être un ami, c'est pas facile, pas facile du tout. Alors, normal que j'ai pété les plombs, non ?

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : je pouvais pas tomber plus bas. J'étais planqué dans les toilettes, enfermé dans une des cabines individuelles avec une grosse érection parce qu'un mec innocent avait voulu m'éviter de me retrouver avec le nez cassé. Je crois que l'humiliation aurait été moins horrible à mes yeux si l'inconnu en question n'était pas aussi beau. Maintenant, la grande question : comment sortir d'ici ?

Il fallait que je me calme. Immédiatement. Mais ça semblait peine perdue. Parce que le bel Apollon attendait patiemment que je sorte pour récupérer sa serviette et me péter la gueule, peut-être par la même occasion. Je lui en voudrais pas, je l'aurais bien mérité. Je me mettais à la place de ce gars. Il aura un bon sujet de rigolade à raconter à ses amis : _Hé écoutez ça : je me rendais aux bains publics et là il y a espèce de taré qui a bandé parce que je l'ai rattrapé alors qu'il allait se prendre une gamelle. _Mon dieu, pourquoi ma vie déraillait aussi mal en ce moment ? Je ne dis pas qu'elle était parfaite mais normalement, ce genre de choses n'arrivent-elles pas dans les mangas ? J'aurais fait le typique mec maladroit.

Un coup sur la porte me fit sursauter.

- O... oui ?

C'est moi.

Alors que je l'avais entendu pour la première fois, dix minutes auparavant, j'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille.

- Ouvre.

Attendez QUOI ?

- Pardon ?!

- Ma serviette, j'aimerais bien la récupéré.

Merde, c'est vrai. Pas le choix d'ouvrir dans ce cas. J'ouvris, avec la plus grande réticente du monde, la porte et elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Je baissa la tête, ne pouvant pas du tout affronter son regard et lui tendit sa serviette. Je me comportais comme un mec timide alors que je ne l'étais pas mais pas du tout.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il ne me répondit pas. J'en conclus que je ne valais même pas un mot à ses yeux. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées, priant le Seigneur que si je m'en sortais sans aucune autre humiliation, je reprendrais ma vie en main et arrêterait de me morfondre sur mon propre sort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tout de suite réagi quand j'ai entendu la porte être de nouveau fermée à double-tour, _de l'intérieur._

J'ai à peine eu le temps de relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait que j'ai senti un corps puissant se coller contre moi et un souffle chaud contre mon oreille gauche. Pleinement hébété, j'ai mis deux secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire. J'ai reculé d'un coup mais mon dos a rencontré le mur et deux mains se sont abattus de chaque côté de mon visage. Okay. _What the fuck ?_

Mes yeux ont rencontrés ses yeux gris. Il ne souriait pas du tout et ne montrait aucune émotion. Et il était nu. Nu et trop près de moi pour que je garde toute raison mentale. Et surtout, la manière dont il me regardait, on aurait dit qu'il allait me dévorer. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors qu'un mec aussi sexy me regardait de cette façon-là ? C'était impossible. J'ai tenté de retrouver mon souffle pour demander :

- Hum, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Tss, ça se voit pas ? Me répondit-il en fixant mes lèvres.

- Euh non, pas vraiment.

Et c'est là qu'en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il m'a dit :

- Je vais te baiser, gamin.

Je vous jure qu'il m'a sorti ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme si on disait ce genre de chose tous les jours. Et comme si j'allais le laisser faire. Devant mon air ébahi, il a eut un rire moqueur :

- Me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie. Ton corps ne peut pas me mentir.

Je rougis alors que je ne savais pas qu'à ce stage, il était possible d'être encore plus rouge. Il avait raison: j'avais eu une érection pour lui. Je serais un vrai menteur si je disais ne pas avoir envie qu'il me prenne. Mais par fierté (misérable à ce stade), je tenta d'argumenter encore:

- Mais... c'est que...

- Tais-toi.

Il m'a fait taire de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit : il a capturé ma bouche avec la sienne. C'est à ce moment que j'ai officiellement fait taire ma raison. Malgré que son baiser était brutal, ses lèvres étaient étonnamment douces. J'ouvris la bouche permettant sa langue de venir caresser la mienne, avant de brusquement l'enlacer. Je lui laissa le contrôle du baiser, je n'avais ni la force ni l'envie de me battre pour la domination et pourtant, je détestais rendre facilement les armes. Batailler était ma spécialité mais il y avait un truc chez homme qui donnait une irrésistible envie de me soumettre. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassé comme ça. Et surtout jamais un simple baiser ne m'avait fait un tel effet. C'était trop intense, trop sensuel, trop passionné et tellement bon. Je ne pouvais plus du tout avoir une pensée cohérente. Un frisson me traversa et mes jambes flageolèrent. Mais ses deux bras me saisirent la taille et m'empêchèrent de tomber à genoux. Il me colla davantage contre lui et plaça une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Je gémis quand sa verge frotta la mienne.

Pris dans le baiser, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou, désireux de le sentir encore plus près, toujours plus près. Il mit fin au baiser et et je gémis à nouveau mais de mécontentement. Je ne voulais pas mettre fin à ce baiser qui était de loin le meilleur de toute ma vie. Je voulais de nouveau goûter ses lèvres, les sentir, les mordiller. Je respirais par souffles saccadés tandis qu'il me fixait sans rien laisser paraître sur magnifique visage. Une de ses mains vint se poser sur mon visage afin de le tourner, pour lui laisser un total accès à mon cou. Quand je sentis ses dents mordillaient ma peau, je ne pus retenir un autre gémissement : mon cou était mon plus gros point faible.

Je n'étais pas stupide : je savais très bien qu'il marquait ma peau mais la façon dont il léchait et suçotait mon cou me faisait perdre toute envie de protester. Un inconnu me marque dans les toilettes des bains publics ? Pas grave ! Du moment qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de me toucher, il pouvait me faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Tandis que bouche quitta ma point faible pour descendre plus bas, je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient très doux au toucher, j'avais l'impression de caresser un chat. Mais mes deux poings se refermèrent et tirèrent sur ses mèches quand il mordit, sans prévenir, mon téton droit. Comme pour se faire pardonner de m'avoir pris par surprise, il mordit légèrement de manière à ce que ça me soit agréable avant de se mettre à le sucer comme une tétine pour bébé. Ses mains quittèrent ma taille pour agripper mes fesses avant de les malaxer m'arrachant un halètement plus fort que mes gémissements .

Ce type est doué, très doué. C'était à croire qu'il connaissait mon corps par cœur, alors que c'était la première fois qu'il jouait avec. Je fermais les yeux, me délectant des sensations qui me transperçaient de toute part. Même si je ne voyais rien, j'étais bien trop conscient de sa présence, de ses touchers: il m'était impossible d'échapper à l'ambiance électrique et sensuel qu'il y avait dans ce petit espace clos. J'étais haletant, une véritable boule de pur désir.

Il libéra ma fesse gauche pour venir titiller de ses doigts mon autre téton. J'avais terriblement chaud et il n'avait même pas encore commencé les choses sérieuses. Je me sentais trop vulnérable face à lui, trop faible et trop nécessiteux de sa bouche et ses doigts magiques. Il finit par abandonner mon téton qu'il tétait et me regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Ça devrait être interdire d'avoir un regard aussi ensorcelant. Sans me quitter des yeux, il me fit un nouveau un petit sourire en coin, le genre de sourire qu'ont les bad boys quand ils préparent quelque chose. Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'y penser et s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres avec une certaine férocité. Je n'opposa aucune résistance non plus quand il quémanda l'ouverture de mes lèvres afin de pouvoir à nouveau caresser ma langue avec la sienne. Aussi étonnant que ça l'était pour moi, ce baiser était encore meilleur que le premier. Je m'étais habitué aux baisers du "connard" et pour moi, ils étaient tous pareils, sans aucune différence. Mais avec cet homme, je remarquais chaque petit détail aussi infime soit-il et ce baiser était encore plus passionné et plus féroce que le premier, comme si à chaque seconde qu'il passait, son désir grandissait de plus en plus et ne connaissait aucune limite.

Son sourire cachait son prochain acte: il prit mon érection dans sa main. Je gémis brusquement dans sa bouche et je lui mordis la lèvre inférieure sans faire exprès, pas assez fort pour le faire saigner mais assez pour qu'il stoppe le baiser. Mais il ne me laissa aucun moment de répit et reprit ma bouche d'assaut tout en entamant un rythme de va-et vient sur ma verge excité. Je gémissais dans sa bouche mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner. Au contraire, il accéléra ses mouvements et je trouvais la force de quitter ses lèvres, pour respirer et soupirer de bonheur face au plaisir qui me submergeait. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était de plus en plus étouffante et bientôt, seuls mes gémissements, que je ne tentais plus de retenir, résonnaient dans la pièce. J'étais devenu un pantin entre ses doigts experts.

Je me raidis instantanément en sentant un de ses doigts touchait mon entrée. Si il le remarqua, il ne dit rien du tout. Tout ce qu'il a fait ensuite, c'est se s'agenouiller devant moi. Mon souffle est resté bloqué dans ma gorge quand j'ai vu son visage de dieu grec s'approchait de ma verge tendue par l'excitation. La seule chose que j'ai pu faire, était de le regarder les yeux écarquillés et j'étais attentif de voir les événements qui aillaient suivre. L'inconnu me lança un regard coquin, taquin qui, sans que je sache pourquoi fit battre mon cœur à une vitesse frénétique. Il était si séduisant. Il souffla doucement sur mon sexe, me faisant trembler de prendre le bout entre ses lèvres. J'haletais lourdement, le regardant comme un homme affamé. Je poussa un petit "Aaah" rauque quand il prit entièrement ma verge dans sa bouche.

Je m'agrippais à ses épaules, appuyant un peu dessus. Il ne fit rien en premier lieu, aucun mouvement. Je tremblais de désir et je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure, et gémissait de colère en le voyant s'amuser à me torturer. Mais ça ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait:

- S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît...

Moi, Eren Jaeger, suppliait un inconnu, le plus sexy de la planète, de me faire une fellation. J'ai mis ma fierté au placard, à ce stade je n'en avais absolument rien à battre. J'avais juste besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose. _Maintenant_. Mais par miracle, il récompensa ma supplication et se mit enfin à sucer ma longueur. Impossible d'arrêter mes gémissements cette fois. Je ferma une nouvelle fois mes yeux mais poussa soudainement un cri quand je sentis son doigt poussait à l'intérieur de moi. Je planta mes ongles dans ses épaules face à cet intrusion mais la douleur n'était pas encore si terrible. Il le bougea un peu, me laissant le temps de m'habituer. Ce ne fut que quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt que j'eus un cri de douleur, je la sentais déferler dans mes veines. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chair mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'affecter. Il continuait à bouger ses doigts en moi tout en suçant mon sexe, ce qui m'obligeait plus à me concentrer sur ce plaisir que sur la douleur que je ressentais en même temps. Mais quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, le plaisir n'était plus assez fort pour atténuer le mal que me faisaient ses trois doigts. Ils ne bougèrent pas tout de suite, je respirais difficilement. Ça faisait quand même quatre semaines que personne n'avait touché mon intimité. Il avait beau être un peu brutal, il fit tout pour m'aider à me détendre. Quand il finit par les faire bouger, il entreprit en même temps un va-et-vient plus fort sur ma verge, me forçant de nouveau à me concentrer que sur ce sentiment de plaisir et sur rien d'autre.

Peu à peu, la douleur ne se fit plus sentir où du moins n'était plus assez forte. A un moment, j'ai même poussé volontairement mes fesses à la rencontre de ses doigts. En me sentant faire, il délaissa mon sexe et retira ses doigts de mon anneau de chair. Il se remit debout et me contempla. Si autrefois, il ne laissait rien passer sur son visage, maintenant celui-ci était un peu plus rouge et il respirait plus vite. Il passa de nouveau ses mains sur mes fesses, les caressant au passage avant de saisir mes cuisses, juste en dessus et de me soulever avant de me recoller contre le mur, m'offrant un appui. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou et appuya ma tête sur son épaule, en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Quand je finis par sentir sa verge contre mon intimité, j'étais détendu et même impatient de le sentir en moi. Je le voulais en moi, _là maintenant_ et la violence de ce désir me bouleversait.

L'inconnu répondit à ma demande silencieux et entra en moi d'un seul coup de rein. Je mordis son épaule très fort sous l'effet de la douleur fulgurante qui se propageait. Ce mec était vraiment brutal: son intrusion en moi avait été violente mais bizarrement ça me convenait. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me fasse l'amour, j'avais besoin qu'on me baise vite et fort et il me fournissait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Il attendit un tout petit peu avant d'entamer un va-et-vient rapide et puissant. Très vite, la douleur disparut et tout ce qui restait, c'était le plaisir brûlant qui déferlait dans tout mon corps. De mes orteils jusqu'à ma tête, il déferlait par vague et me paralysait le cerveau. Je n'avais jamais, de toute ma vie, ressenti de tels sensations. même "le connard", il n'avait pas réussi à faire brûler en moi un plaisir aussi sauvage, ardent et passionné. J'avais perdu tout contrôle de moi-même: j'étais à sa totale merci. Mes battements de cœur, ma respiration, mes gémissements, mes sentiments de plaisir et d'impatience, je ne contrôlais rien de tout ça et c'était mon instinct et surtout lui, qui menait la danse. Si j'avais peur qu'on nous surprenne quelques minutes auparavant, maintenant je m'en fichais, je n'avais plus aucune conscience du monde extérieur, j'étais dans une bulle coupé de tout le reste où il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Il me prenait vite et fort, ce que je voulais plus que tout. Mais ça n'était pas encore suffisant pour moi. Je bougeais mes hanches en même temps que les siennes, poussant mes fesses, pour qu'il entre encore plus profondément en moi. Désormais, dans la petite pièce, tout qu'on entendait étaient nos gémissements de plaisir et le claquement de nos peaux qui se rencontraient violemment. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et je l'entendis dire:

- Putain!

C'était aussi bon pour lui que ça l'était pour moi. Quand il finit par atteindre ma prostate, je poussa un hurlement de plaisir. Je mis pour de bon, toute fierté de côté et le suppliait contre son oreille:

- Plus vi...ite... pl-plus fo..ort...

Je n'arrivais même plus à prononcer un seul mot complet. Répondant à mon désir, il se mit à pilonner mon point sensible et mes gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris que je poussais sans aucune pudeur. Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps, je le savais. J'étais proche mais je ne voulais pas abandonner toutes ces sensations, je voulais encore les ressentir indéfiniment sans jamais m'arrêter. Je détacha ma tête de son épaule, l'obligeant à quitter mon cou et prit sa bouche d'assaut, l'entraînant dans un dernier baiser passionné. J'avais retrouvé mon agressivité: je me bataillais pour prendre le contrôle avec ma langue mais il était, de toute évidence, bien plus fort que moi. Ce type était un dominant dans l'âme, perdre contre lui était inévitable. Je lui laissais mener notre baiser avec, toujours ce même sentiment étrange de vouloir me soumettre à lui. Et croyez-moi Eren Jaeger ne se soumettait jamais à personne. C'était donc un sentiment aussi agréable que détestable. Et finalement à cause de toutes ces sensations - son sexe en moi, ses mains chaudes et douces sur mes fesses et ses lèvres dévorant les miennes - j'abandonna sa bouche délicieuse et j'explosa dans un hurlement, jouissant entre nos deux torses. C'était l'orgasme le plus dévastateur que j'avais eu. Il ne mit pas longtemps à venir après moi, après quelques coup de reins plus puissant, il jouit à son tour, à l'intérieur de moi, en poussant un cri rauque.

Après ça, il ne se retira pas tout de suite. Je m'agrippais plus fort à lui et essayait de respirer normalement. Nos deux ventres se soulevaient rapidement à cause de l'effort que nous venions de faire. C'était le silence qui nous enveloppait mis à part nos souffles saccadés. J'étais bien, dans ses bras, avec son torse collé au mien, et le sentir si proche de moi, me faisait ressentir un sentiment de plénitude absolue. C'était agréable de rester ainsi.

Mais tout bonne chose a une fin: il se retira et me reposa au sol doucement, pour être sûr que mes jambes tiennent le coup. Une fois rassuré, de ce fait il s'éloigna de moi et c'est là que mon cerveau s'est rallumé et a pris conscience de ce qui s'était passé: je venais de me faire prendre par un total inconnu, contre un mur, dans les toilettes des bains publics et j'avais aimé ça. Ça avait même été la meilleure et la plus intense séance de parties de jambes en l'air de ma vie. Je n'étais pas timide mais je n'étais pas pour autant pour le voyeurisme et l'exhibitionnisme. Être dans ses bras m'avait fait tout oublié de l'endroit où nous étions.

L'inconnu me tournait le dos et noua après s'être soigneusement essuyé, il noua sa serviette autour de sa taille. Ça me fit prendre conscience que je sentais son sperme coulait entre mes jambes. Il se tourna alors vers moi et je rougis encore (un putain de record!) sous son regard inquisiteur. Je ne me comprends pas: ce mec venait de me baisé et je rougissais parce qu'il me regardait. Qu'est-ce qui ne va vraiment pas chez moi? Je pensais que mon attirance pour lui se calmerait un peu après une séance sexe mais elle était encore plus forte qu'avant. Je resta silencieux, je ne voulais pas prendre la parole en premier. Mais quand je le vis ouvrir la porte et commencé à sortir, au lieu de voir rouge parce que ce mec après m'avoir (divinement bien) baisé allait me planté là sans aucun autre mot, je cria:

- Euh, c'est quoi ton nom?

Très pertinent de dire ça à un mec qui vient de t'offrir un merveilleux orgasme. Il me regarda mais ne dit rien, du moins pas immédiatement.

- Et toi?

- Quoi? répétais-je bêtement.

- Ton nom, gamin! répondit-il agacé.

- Ah! Euh Eren, je m'appelle Eren.

Il hocha un sourcil puis reprit la parole:

- Tu viens souvent ici?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je mentis:

- Oui.

Il acquiesça, satisfait de ma réponse.

- Reviens après demain.

- Quoi?

- Reviens ici. Je te rejoindrais.

- Tu veux me revoir? demandais-je surpris et un peu heureux.

- A ton avis? Si je te demande ça?

Je baissai la tête, honteux de paraître aussi stupide. Il me tourna pour la dernière fois le dos avant d'ajouter:

- Ah et prépare-toi. Aujourd'hui, il y en a eu que pour ton plaisir. La prochaine fois, ça ne sera que pour le mien.

Je frissonna. Ça sonnait comme une promesse, qui m'excita étrangement.

Et mon bel inconnu me quitta comme ça, sans un au revoir ni un autre mot. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrit puis claquait. Le silence envahit de nouveau la pièce mais au lieu de bouger, je resta là et me laissa tomber par terre. Mes jambes ne tenaient plus à cause de ce trop plein d'émotions en si peu de temps. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou en pensant que j'allais le revoir, où plutôt qu'un type comme lui, voulait me revoir moi. Juste deux jours avant de le rencontrer de nouveau mais ils me semblaient déjà interminables. Il venait de me quittait et j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà trop loin, ce moment intense que nous avions partagés. Avait-il été aussi éprouvant pour lui qu'il avait été pour moi? Je ne le saurais pas avant de lui poser la question. Mais j'agissais comme une adolescente devant lui. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de lui demander. C'est peut-être à ce moment précis que j'ai percuté qu'il m'avait laissé dans les toilettes, sans serviette ni rien pour m'essuyer, avec son liquide qui coulait sur mes jambes et totalement nu. Avec les vestiaires de l'autre côté.

_Oh putain l'enfoiré! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

**Me voilà de retour, je suis très inspirée pour cette histoire, je vous dis pas comment vos reviews m'ont boostés! Je rigolais comme une guignole toute seule, devant mes grands-parents pour vous dire. (Je sais, je dois me faire soigner) Dans le chapitre précédent, pas beaucoup m'ont cru que c'était mon premier lemon mais je vous jure que c'était vraiment le premier! Enfin, en matière d'hommes. J'avais déjà écrit des lemons entre homme/femme mais jamais entre homme/homme. Donc, je suis totalement novice dans ce domaine là, merci à toutes les histoires érotiques que je lis et qui m'ont inspirés! (Je ne suis pas une obsédée, je tiens à préciser, je lis toute sorte de livre) Soo, dans ce chapitre, concrètement, il ne se passe rien d'appétissant (sauf la première scène que j'ai adoré écrire) mais c'est un chapitre nécessaire pour la suite! De toute façon, il y a toujours un chapitre inutile, non? Soyez patientes, petites coquines. :3**

**Maintenant, je vais répondre à vos reviews. J'avais la flemme de toute vous renvoyer un message et ici, vous allez le lire c'est sûr.**

**P.S: Je suis choquée. Dans le sondage SNK, Christa est cinquième. Et Armin que dixième! Bon, des gens qui n'aiment pas Armin, ok mais Christa était invisible jusqu'à aux derniers scans du moment où elle a vraiment baissé dans mon estime. Je crois que je peux plus l'encadrer. xD**

On commence par ma folle préférée:

**Lowelie** - (La fille qui me harcèle malgré le fait qu'elle nie. Elle est dans le total déni la plupart du temps)

J'aime toujours lire tes reviews parce qu'elles m'ont font rire! Et j'avoue avoir pris plaisir à te torturer avec mes passages. Ah, je me suis bien marré! Comme je te l'ai dit, j'avais envie de changer. Toujours Mikasa la meilleure amie ou la soeur d'Eren et comme j'aime beaucoup Sasha! Et le passage vient vraiment de wikipédia! Je l'ai pris de là! Bah, faut comprendre notre Eren: moi ça me gênerait pas que Levi me fasse ça dans les toilettes! Et encore, là je suis polie mais j'ai peur de choqué ceux qui vont lire mes réponses. Le monsieur Connard ne va pas faire son apparition tout de suite mais tu vas en savoir plus sur lui dans ce chapitre. Et j'espère que t'as pas saigné du nez! Je me voyais mal dire à ta mère: _Bon ben écoutez, elle a lu mon lemon et a eu une hémorragie du nez! Sinon, je m'appelle Laura! Comment allez-vous?_ M'enfin, bref, j'espère que tu vas aimé, ton avis est le plus important pour moi ici! :3 MOI JE VAIS L'EFFORT DE TE RÉPONDRE, N'EST-CE PAS?

**Mitsu Tucker: **Même si je t'ai déjà remercié par message privé, encore merci pour ton avis! J'espère que chapitre te plaira également! ;)

**JapRock12: **J'espère que tu t'en ai bien sortie avec tes transfusions sanguines! J'étais morte de rire en lisant ce message, qui m'a rassuré également que tu l'aimes à ce point là! Pas que je te souhaite de te vider de ton sang, hein! Je suis sadique, pas psychopathe! x)

**LottiettolrahC: **Merci à toi également pour m'avoir rassuré sur la longueur du chapitre. Je le trouvais trop court, et je voulais pas passer pour une obsédée, tu sais genre, je fais quelques paragraphes et puis après hop! la scène de sexe! Alors je te le répète, que tu l'ai trouvé long, c'est génial! Je suis d'accord avec toi, imaginer Levi sans ses vêtements, mais miam quoi! Il peut me faire tout ce qu'il veut! (Je déconne, il y a des limites à "tout") Et merci d'aimer mon côté sadique! Je me fais tout le temps engueuler parce que je suis trop sadique Lowelie alors merci de soutenir dans ma nature! :') J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également!

**Lise De Lune:** Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu (l'amnésie est fréquente chez moi) mais dans ce cas, tant pis si je me répète, encore merci et je suis contente de t'avoir convaincue, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Et pour l'humour, j'ai ça dans la peau! (Non je ne suis pas imbue de moi-même, pas du tout même)

: Tu doute que ça soit mon premier lemon et je t'assure que c'est le cas! Mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu ne croies pas, ça veut dire que je suis plutôt douée pour une débutante! Merci beaucoup!

**boadicee**: Merci, et j'espère vraiment que cette suite va te plaire!

**Victoria: **Mondieu, tu m'as fait rougir et sourire de pur bonheur avec ta review. C'est à cause de la tienne que j'ai rigolé toute seule dans le salon. Merci infiniment, je suis très contente que tu dises que je suis une déesse pour toi, même si c'est trop: je ne suis qu'une simple mortel. Je vais faire en sorte que mes lemons continuent à te plaire autant et n'hésite pas à me renvoyer ce que tu penses, je te le redis, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir!

* * *

><p><em>J'étais à ma limite.<em>

_Comme si il arrivait à deviner les moindres de mes émotions, il s'arrêta et me releva le menton pour que je suis puisse le regarder. J'étais haletant, je transpirais et mon corps tremblait d'excitation. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un simple individu puisse provoquer ça chez moi. Ce sentiment de ne pas être soi-même, d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était le cas. Je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait, une vraie marionnette façonné selon ses désirs. Et l'idée de n'être qu'un vulgaire jouet m'excitait terriblement._

_La pièce était sombre et à vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à très bien distingué à cause de ma vision floue. Je n'arrivais qu'à sentir sa présence autour de moi, avec moi._

_Il me dominait. Il remonta lentement une de ses mains le long de mon corps, c'était une torture irritante mais délicieuse. Avec son doigt, il effleura, aussi léger qu'une plume, mon cou et je me surpris à tendre mon cou pour qu'il me caresse encore plus, comme un chat. Il eut son sourire en coin qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite que ses touchers, cette situation le délectait. _

_Il continua, avec le même doigt, d'effleurer tout mon corps: il frôla mon téton, ne s'arrêtant pas pour le taquiner et fit des petits cercles sur le bas de mon ventre. Il pouvait être aussi brutal que doux: mais ce n'était pas de la douceur. C'était pour me faire languir, me pousser à bout, me faire encore plus d'effet. Il continuait à s'amuser avec moi alors qu'il savait que je n'en pouvais plus. Je le regarda, implorant, le suppliant silencieusement de mettre fin à mon calvaire, de me libérer. Il arrêta ses mouvements et passa ses mains sur mes jambes avant de les soulever et les mettre sur ses épaules. Puis en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il entra lentement en moi, me faisant gémir. _

_Il me possédait totalement. Et ça n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter._

Je me réveilla en sursaut à cause d'un grand fracas. Je me redressa, mon souffle saccadé, pour voir l'origine du bruit. C'était Fléche, mon labrador chocolat, qui avait fait tomber les affaires en bordel sur ma commode et me regardait la tête penchée sur le côté. Je soupirais. Autant j'aimais ce chien, autant je l'aurais tué pour m'avoir réveillé en cet instant.

Soudain, le jour qu'on était me frappa. On était jeudi soir. Ça faisait deux jours aujourd'hui, et je devais le retrouver ce soir. Le trac et la nervosité m'envahit. J'étais encore excité à cause de ce rêve torride mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Parce que j'allais le revoir ce soir. Et à côté, tout élément était mineur.

* * *

><p>Ok. Je dois garder mon calme.<p>

Tu ne vas pas commettre de meurtre aujourd'hui, Eren pas avant d'avoir revu ton bel inconnu.

C'est une résolution pas facile à tenir quand vos deux soi-disant amis se foutaient de ma gueule. Et je ne voyais en aucun cas, ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce que je venais de raconter. J'étais à bout de nerf à cause de mon rendez-vous de soir, alors un rien pouvait me faire exploser.

J'étais avec Sasha et Armin, dans un café, près de notre université. Je n'ai cours que cet après-midi mais Sasha avait cours dans une heure, alors on s'était donné rendez-vous ici, au _Maria Coffee_. C'était moi qui avait fixé notre rencontre, au début j'avais eu du mal, surtout avec notre goinfre attitré: elle ne voulait pas quitter son lit pour ménager son cerveau pour son cours de philo. Ce que à quoi j'avais répondu, qu'elle aurait beau dormi mille ans, ça ne l'aiderait pas. Ce que à quoi elle m'a répondu que je pouvais aller me faire cuire un œuf et qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Mais après m'avoir entendu dire: "Avant-hier, aux bains publics, je me suis fait baiser par un étranger dans les toilettes", je l'ai entendu bondir et hurler qu'elle serait là dans une demi-heure.

Et là, ils se moquaient ouvertement de moi. Armin à côté de moi et Sasha en face de nous. Je les réprimandais, désagréable:

- On peut savoir ce qui vous fait marrer?

C'est elle qui me répondit le premier:

- Tu vois pas? Tu vois pas? Non mais tu rigoles? Eren, tu viens de nous avouer que tu t'étais fait prendre dans les chiottes des bains publics où tu as été!

- Où j'ai été sous vos contraintes, je te rappelle.

- De quoi tu te plains? _répond t-elle tac au tac_. Au final, on t'a rendu service, non? Vu que tu as rencontré ton beau prince charmant.

Merde, elle marquait un point. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire pour autant.

- C'était pas vraiment un prince charmant, à moins qu'un prince charmant utilise le vocabulaire comme "baiser" où "putain".

Ouah, génial ta répartie, Eren. Armin intervint:

- Désolé Eren, mais tu utilises ce vocabulaire les trois quarts du temps. "Putain" est même ton mot fétiche. _Il secoua la tête_. Moi, ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, c'est que tu es accepté de faire ça avec un _inconnu_ dans des lieux _publics_! Je sais que tu détestes faire comme tout le monde mais quand même.

- Mais non Armin! Le plus choquant, c'est que tu nous n'es pas parlé de ça aussitôt après, et que tu nous annonces ça seulement quelques heures avant de le revoir! C'est quoi ce délire, tu nous ne fait pas confiance où quoi?

Sincèrement, je leur fais confiance plus que n'importe qui. Armin est la voix de la raison, Sasha est la fofolle et moi le rebelle agressif: c'était un équilibre. Chacun apportait son importance au sein de notre amitié. Je les adores vraiment mais il y a beaucoup de trucs que je ne peux pas leur confier. J'avais besoin de mon intimité, comme toute le monde sur cette planète. Et même encore ce matin, j'hésitais à aborder le sujet "Bel inconnu" avec eux. Même si je savais déjà d'avance qu'ils réagiraient comme ça, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être énervé. Pour moi, ce moment avait été le plus intense et incroyable de ma vie et eux, ils me donnaient l'impression que ça n'avait été qu'un sale porno de seconde zone sans le moindre intérêt.

Mais je devais prendre soin de mes mots avec Sasha. Avec elle, la sûreté était primordial. Autant, je pouvais agresser Armin, l'agresser, elle, serait signer un arrêt de mort brutal et définitif. Une fois sa colère déclenché: impossible de revenir en arrière. C'était une furie déchaînée. Et ses vengeances pouvaient être aussi horribles que gamines. Exemple me concernant: quand je m'étais disputé avec elle au lycée, elle m'a fait avalé du dentifrice. Je ne me suis jamais demandé pourquoi elle se baladait avec un tube de dentifrice en cours pour deux raisons. La première était que c'est bien trop dangereux et la deuxième était que je n'étais pas vraiment étonné. Effrayant, n'est-ce pas? Armin avait été également une de ses victimes. Sasha l'a aspergé de crème pour les mains en plein dans les yeux. J'ai eu mal pour lui. Mais le pire moment où on s'est vraiment rendu compte de son degré d'agressivité, c'était à cause de Jean. On jouait avec lui au Monopoly, et malheureusement pour lui, elle l'a surpris en train de tricher. Elle n'a pas rit comme nous, non. Elle lui a enfoncé les pions dans le nez et dans la bouche. Ceci n'est pas une blague. Juste avant cet événement, je ne savais pas que c'était humainement possible. Comme quoi tout est possible dans la vie, à force de persévérance. Bien obligé d'emmener Jean chez le docteur. Il était très choqué et a déclaré: "_Mes enfants, c'est la première fois que je vois une telle violence pour un jeu aussi basique que le Monopoly._" Nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus jamais jouer à un jeu de société avec elle.

Armin avait de quoi faire avec une fofolle psychopathe et un dépressif violent. Mais je n'allais pas m'écraser devant elle, pas aujourd'hui.

- Sasha, comme tu viens de le dire, je me suis fait prendre par un mec dans les toilettes dans un lieu public, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru faire de toute ma vie. Alors, il me fallait du temps, seul avec ma conscience et ma santé mentale pour réfléchir à ça.

Elle me regarda et prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de prendre le soin de me répondre:

- Mouais, ça se comprends.

- Je ne te demandais pas pardon, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé.

Ouille. Elle plissa les yeux une fraction de seconde mais n'ajouta rien. A la place, elle dévora son pain au chocolat. Je soupirais et posa ma tête dans mes mains. Plus le temps défilait et plus j'étais stressé. Dans ma tête, le seul mot qui se répétait à l'infini c'était _ce soir_. Armin reprit la parole, me faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Tu t'inquiète pour ce soir? Si tu psychote autant, n'y va pas.

Je fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais il me devança:

- Je suis sérieux. Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est tes choix mais d'un côté tu ne le connais pas, Eren. Tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

Aie. Bon point pour Armin. Sasha avala bruyamment et l'attaqua aussi sec:

- Tu te fous de moi? Il doit y aller, ouais! C'est trop croustillant cette histoire mais pas seulement pour le côté intrépide!

Elle reprit un peu de son chocolat et nous la regardons avec Armin, attendant la suite:

- Eren, je vais t'énerver mais je dois mettre les pieds dans le plat pour développer ma théorie. Ce type est un bon moyen pour oublier Ian.

Au nom du "connard", mes poings se serrèrent et je la regardais, très en colère. Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour parler de lui et en aucun cas, pour entendre son nom. Sasha vit mon état mais ça ne l'empêcha de continuer:

- Écoute-moi. Je vais faire aussi bref que possible. Tu dois effacer Ian de ta mémoire. Et cet inconnu me paraît être parfait pour ce rôle. Certes, tu ne le connais pas et tout, mais je vais pas te faire le baratin des mamans. T'envoyer en l'air pourrait t'être bénéfique. Je le dis et le redis: le sexe est un très bon moyen de décompresser. Alors, on s'en tape de son nom à ce gars, et qui il est, l'important c'est qu'il arrive à te détendre, à t'aider à cicatriser.

Elle n'avait pas tord et ça m'énervait, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ce type est juste un inconnu, il n'a pas plus de signification à mes yeux mais il était bien plus qu'un moyen de cicatriser mes blessures. C'était même l'insulter de le considérer comme ça.

Mais je ne voulais pas me brouiller avec Sasha: elle voulait juste m'aider.

Je n'avais pas dit que depuis, les deux nuits qui ont suivi ma rencontre avec lui, je n'ai fait que rêver de lui. Sasha s'en servirait sûrement pour confirmer sa théorie de mon besoin de passer à autre chose et Armin me sortirait sa psychologie à deux balles concernant mon besoin de d'affection. Il y a des trucs qu'il valait mieux que je garde pour moi, c'était plus sûr.

Je ne devais pas penser à lui maintenant, je n'avais fait que ça ces dernières quarante-huit heures. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournés vers cet inconnu. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle sur moi-même et de répondre à ses exigences. Maintenant que je n'étais plus sous le contrôle de ses prouesses sexuelles, ça me dépassait que je m'étais laissé aussi facilement dominé. Certes ça m'avait excité et rien que d'y penser, ça m'excitait encore mais c'était irritant comme nouveau sentiment. J'avais ma fierté, non? Je me demandais si il allait me refaire le même effet ce soir.

- Ouais mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ce nom au "connard". Fais comme moi et appelle-le comme on aurait dû l'appeler à sa naissance.

Sasha me sourit avec un air de triomphe, comme si elle avait réussi à me convaincre. Je préférais la laisser croire qu'elle avait gagné plutôt que de gaspiller mes forces à me battre contre elle. Nous regardons ensuite Armin "la maman" du groupe et il soupira:

- Je te l'ai dit, fais comme tu veux mais veille à ce que ça soit pas un psychopathe. Va pas nous faire le remake de Massacre à la tronçonneuse.

- Promis, promis, _dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel._

C'est pas parce que je suis le plus immature que je suis forcément le bébé entre nous trois, même si à leurs yeux, c'était comme ça.

- T'en fais pas! Si ce mec te fait du mal, je m'en occuperais personnellement. Je lui arracherais les couilles et lui ferait avaler, _dit Sasha l'air de rien_.

- Ça m'inquiète qu'on laisse des filles comme toi se promener librement parmi la population civilisé.

Sasha allait répliquer et se tut soudainement avant de devenir livide. L'objet de son attention était un point fixe derrière Armin et moi. En une seconde, elle est devenue mal à l'aise. Je me retournais, curieux sous ses protestations qui n'arrivèrent que trop tard.

- Non, Eren!

Mais comme je le disais, trop tard. Et c'est moi qui suis devenu livide ensuite.

Ce n'était pas le connard mais dans un sens, c'était pire. C'était celui-ci qui s'était dit mon ami mais qui s'était laissé baisé par mon petit-copain. Sam. J'ai cru entendre Armin et Sasha me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas du tout, c'était comme un écho dans mon crâne. Sam venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers le comptoir, tranquillement sans rien regarder autour de lui. Le voir me rappelait aussi des bribes de souvenirs, comme le voir au lit avec le "connard", une image encore très douloureuse. Il était bien. Je veux dire, il semblait aller bien pour un mec qui a quand même brisé de deux ans. Il avait même l'air, rayonnant. Et d'un seul coup, la crampe au ventre que j'avais s'est transformé en une colère sourde, une violente colère qui me donnait envie de tout casser sur mon passage. Mes poings se crispèrent encore une fois et je serrais les dents. Je ne voyais plus rien à part lui. Lui qui souriait. Lui qui bavardait avec le serveur. Lui qui rigolait. Lui qui avait brisé mon couple. C'était trop. J'allais abattre mon poing sur la table mais Armin me l'attrapa avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il me lança un regard suppliant, m'intimant mentalement de me calmer. Mais la colère était trop présente pour que je l'écoute.

Sam finit par fouler de son regard la salle et il s'arrêta quand il me vit. Son expression souriante changea si brusquement que ça en aurait été presque comique. Il devenu nerveux, très pâle et jetait des coups d'œil vers la sortie et vers moi. Ce type devait calculer les chances qu'il avait de s'enfuir. C'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux de toute façon, cet enculé. On ne voyait quasiment plus la marque que mon poing lui avait fait à l'œil. Dommage. Sasha posa sa main sur la mienne, posé sur la table et me la caressa en me souriant gentiment. Mais elle ne dit rien, ils savaient tous les deux que essayer de parler ne ferait que m'énerver encore plus.

Je ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer mes nerfs. Si j'explosais maintenant et me bagarrer avec Sam, je me retrouverais à coup sûr, chez les flics. Ce qui risquait de compromettre sérieusement ma rencontre avec mon bel inconnu ce soir. Rien de que de penser à lui, me détendit un peu et je desserrais les poings tout doucement. Penser à cet lui était bien plus agréable et apaisant que de penser à l'autre "connard" et sa pute. J'ouvrais mes yeux et vit que Sam était toujours là mais j'étais plus détendu. Le voir me mettait toujours en colère mais j'arrivais à la contrôler.

Pour prouver à mes amis que j'étais de nouveau maître de moi-même, je me retournais pour ne plus avoir à le voir et offrit un sourire crispé à Sasha et Armin. Ils ne semblèrent pas rassurés pour autant mais c'était mieux que rien. Personne n'a parlé pendant quelques minutes. Le savoir juste derrière, à quelques mètres me coupait toute envie de parler et j'avais très envie de sortir d'ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas: si je sortais, c'était comme avouer ma défaite. Et c'était hors de question. Pour ne pas m'énerver plus que je l'étais déjà, Sasha ne l'a pas regardé une seule seconde et a engagé une discussion sur l'université avec Armin. Les écouter m'aidait à oublier sa présence.

A un moment, Sasha a quand même regardé vers le comptoir et a dit:

- Il n'est plus là.

Entendre cette phrase détendit instantanément les muscles de mon corps, tendu par la colère et le ressentiment. Mais la colère est resté là, tapie au fond de moi, attendant de nouveau son heure. Le reste de notre rendez-vous est passé à travers un brouillard. Je ne pensais qu'au "connard" et même le bel inconnu ne réussit pas à me distraire de mes sombres pensées. Cette trahison m'avait tellement fait mal. Une part de moi n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée qu'il ai put me faire ça mais je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux. Difficile de me mentir après ça.

Je mis mes bras sur la table et nicha ma tête dedans, coupant tout contact avec mes amis. J'étais bien, protégé dans mon cocon, protéger de toute la merde du monde extérieur.

Une seule pensée à filtré à travers mon cocon protecteur. _Je veux le voir._

* * *

><p><em>Nom de dieu, je suis ridicule.<em>

Une vielle femme âgé est passé et m'a lancé un regard étrange. Même mon comportement intriguait les passants.

Mais elle passa son chemin, sans se poser plus de questions.

Je triturais mes doigts, n'arrêtant pas de les serrer avant de balancer mes bras à l'avant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de bouger, tellement la nervosité me tordait l'estomac. Il était vingt heures et techniquement, il ne m'avait pas donné d'heure précise, mais j'étais venu tôt, ne voulant en aucun cas me rater.

Toute la colère de ce matin, s'était évaporé. Le "connard" et Sam étaient sortis de ma tête. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui.

Je m'étais courageusement battu contre Sasha, qui avait voulu m'accompagner et même, me dire quoi mettre. J'allais à nouveau coucher avec ce type, pas aller à un rendez-vous galant, putain. Ma persévérance avait eu raison d'elle. Dieu soit loué. Je me voyais mal débarquer en costume et cravate pour me faire baiser.

Dans le froid mordant de l'hiver, des doutes n'arrêtaient pas de m'assaillir. Et si il ne venait pas? Et si il m'avait oublié? Si ça se trouve, il avait l'habitude de prendre des inconnus n'importe où tous les jours, et je n'en étais qu'un de plus parmi tous les autres. C'était ridicule, certes mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre, j'avais tout le temps pour me démoraliser.

Quelque part, je savais que mes doutes et mes appréhensions étaient stupides. Ce que j'avais ressenti avec lui, dans ses bras, il était évident que ce n'était pas un sentiment anodin, comme on en ressentait tous les jours. C'est beaucoup plus fort que ça. Et j'étais sûr que lui aussi l'avait ressenti. Où alors, c'était un de mes souhaits les plus débiles.

Les minutes défilaient et l'angoisse me prenait de plus en plus. Bientôt, j'étais devenue incapable de rester immobile. Je marchais en cercles, lisait les publicités scotchés à la va-vite sur les panneaux et les vitres, et jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à ma montre. Une femme et son fils passèrent sans me jeter un regard. Les passants étaient rares, surtout que les bains publics étaient situés dans une ruelle, pas facile à trouver la première fois. Je dois ressembler à un malade sorti d'asile aux yeux des autres mais ça me passait par dessus la tête, tellement j'étais au bord de la syncope. A un moment, j'étais tellement concentré sur mes pas que j'ai pas entendu des bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Et s'arrêtait devant moi.

Mon cœur a cesser de battre.

Il était venu.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était nu. Maintenant, il était habillé mais malgré ça, il ne perdait rien de son physique ravageur, bien au contraire. Il portait un jean avec un long manteau noir qui faisait ressortir son teint. Alors que je n'aurais pas dû être surpris, j'étais toujours sans voix devant lui. En deux jours, il m'avait coupé le souffle deux fois. J'étais figé désormais, n'éprouvant plus aucune envie de bouger et rester au garde-à-vous devant lui, à l'admirer silencieusement. Je frissonna sous son regard. Il avait toujours le même: comme si il allait me dévorer. Le voir me regarder comme ça me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Son emprise sur moi était toujours aussi grande que la première fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il peut me faire. Si dingue que ça me fait peur. J'étais encore, dans mes tous mes états. On resta, là dans le silence que j'ai fini par briser:

- Vous êtes venu.

C'était plus une constatation rassurante pour moi qu'une question pour lui.

- Tu me prends pour un mirage? _me répond t-il, sans une once d'humour ni de méchanceté dans la voix._

- No... noon, c'est juste que... ben que...

Mon dieu. J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase sous ses yeux inquisiteurs. Plus humiliant n'existe pas. Devant mon bug, il soupira et murmura:

- Calme-toi gamin. Respire.

Je fis ce qu'il dit avant de réponde la première chose qu'il me passe par la tête:

- Comment allez-vous?

Oser dire ça alors que ce mec m'avait pris contre un mur deux jours plus tôt, fallait le faire. A croire que je voulais réellement passer pour le pire des gogos devant lui. Bravo, Eren. Continue à aggraver ton cas. Il ne me loupa pas, suite à cette question.

- Gamin, je t'ai sucé et baisé dans des chiottes, contre un mur alors que je te connaissais que depuis dix minutes. Je crois qu'on a dépassé le stade de la politesse et des convenances.

Putain, est-il télépathe? En tout cas, j'avais raison. Il était loin d'être le prince charmant. Un vrai prince charmant aurait eu une crise cardiaque en entendant ces mots. Un prince charmant ne m'aurait pas pris dans les toilettes, tout court.

Je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt, mais il avait une cigarette à la main gauche. Je n'étais pas contre le tabac mais pour, non plus. Et je n'aimais pas la fumée. Mais chez lui, ça avait quelque chose d'incroyablement... sexy. Putain. Je peux pas croire que j'ai dit ça.

Je finis par capter qu'il attends une réponse de ma part. J'ajouta, précipitamment:

- C'est vrai, désolé. C'est juste que je suis un peu... gêné.

Silence de mort.

Deuxième bavure. Mais j'avais été honnête. Mieux valait dire la vérité que dire une autre connerie qui circulait dans mon cerveau, qui s'était déconnecté depuis l'arrivé de l'inconnu. Mais attends, je sais toujours pas son nom! Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander, il secoua la tête, écrasa sa cigarette et saisit mon col avant de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et de poser ses mains sur mes fesses.

_Bye-bye la raison._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour tous vos encouragement, un gros merci. Vos reviews me font trop chaud au coeur et je ne mens pas, c'est une promesse. Soo dans ce chapitre, le plus gros est un lemon! Je vous rassure, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça, aussi détaillé, mais comme j'ai encore besoin de m'exercer, j'en ai fait dans celui-là! Dans les prochaines rencontres Levi/Eren, il y en aura (forcément :3) mais ils seront moins détailles, plus épurés de façon à ce qu'on comprenne les sous-entendus (avec moi, vous pouvez pas les louper!) Mais il y aura d'autres lemons détaillés, rassurez-vous les petites coquines, seulement pas dans toutes leurs rencontres, je répète. Bah oui, c'est pas qu'une histoire de cul! Bon au début oui, mais on va rien dire hein! Donc, je suis toujours en phrase d'expérimentation, alors pardonnez une fois de plus, mon inexpérience.**

**Maintenant les réponses à vos reviews:**

**Lowelie: **Félicitations, tu n'as pas loupé mon petit clin d'oeil envers ton égard! Je t'ai bien nargué xD C'est de ta faute aussi, j'aime t'embêter mon enfant, je n'y peux rien. Et sois gentille, ne me fais pas porter le poids de tes échecs aux contrôles. Tu ne sais tout simplement pas résister à la tentation!

**Miau-and-Zoe**: Merci, je suis très contente que mon lemon t'ait plu! A une inexpérimenté comme moi, ça fait plaisir! Et oui, j'aime également la fin, j'aime finir par des tons légers où parfois par des tons sadiques, ça dépend mes envies! xD Eh oui: aucune personne ne peut résister à Levi, où alors juste les fous!

**LottiettolrahC**: Je suis contente que tu ne voyais pas les amis d'Eren comme ça. Je veux sortir des clichés, alors je m'y emploie fortement! Sachant que ce que a fait Sasha, ce sont des expériences vécues. Sauf pour le monopoly, je te rassure. Je ne connais personne d'assez malade pour être violent pour un jeu à ce point! xD Oui, j'aime parler cru déjà de base, et puis Levi est censé être vulgaire alors je ne mâche pas mes mots! Après tout, c'est totalement son caractère, non? Je m'éclate à m'imaginer ce qu'il va dire! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres!

**Longue-Plume: **Merci beaucoup! Selon tes paroles, vu que tu es une lectrice difficile, je suis flattée d'avoir réussi à capter ton attention! ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira, maintenant ça va me stresser!

**JapRock12**: Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, ça m'amuse d'imaginer les réactions et les répliques de Levi! Et je suis contente que ma petite Sasha t'ait plu! Et pour info, certains trucs qu'elle "aurait" vécu, m'est réellement arrivé! xD J'aime faire saliver les gens avec les fins, c'est juste trop bien! En espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite après ce chapitre! ^^

: Merci beaucoup et nom de dieu, crois-moi! xD C'est la vérité, tu es têtue!

**Shadow Spirit**: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! ;)

* * *

><p>C'est dingue la façon dont ce mec pouvait me retourner le cerveau.<p>

Ça devrait même un fait inquiétant. Faire un effet à quelqu'un au point de faire de lui ce qu'on veut.

J'étais tellement absorbé par ses baisers, par ses mains qui me touchaient, par son souffle chaud qui me chatouillait, que je me rendais vaguement compte où je me trouvais. Sur les genoux de mon bel inconnu, qui me dévorait la gorge tout en me massant, fortement, les fesses. Il semblait avoir un faible pour elles, d'ailleurs.

Comment étais-je arrivé là? Avec horreur, je ne sais vraiment pas. Après qu'il m'ait embrassé, j'avais la tête embrumé par le désir que je l'avais juste bêtement suivi à travers un brouillard incertain. Et maintenant, j'étais là, de retour dans les toilettes des bains publics, sur ses genoux et lui assit par terre.

J'aurais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais eu honte de mon comportement de zombie. Mais le Eren que j'étais avec lui, était bien trop accro à sa présence pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. J'étais différent avec lui, un autre Eren que je ne connaissais pas et qui me faisait un peu peur, vu la manière dont il laissait facilement, l'inconnu prendre les rênes. Mais mon cerveau n'eut qu'un bref moment de conscience, les touchers magiques de mon amant le rendait inoffensif et sans défense. Car, c'est ce que j'étais en ce moment: sans défense.

Pas que ça me déplaisait. Pas du tout même.

Après avoir fini de torturer ma gorge, il reprit mes lèvres pour un nouveau baiser passionné, qui me fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Sa langue taquinait la mienne, la caressait tout en me rappelant que c'était lui qui dominait et pas moi. C'est fou mais quand il m'embrasse, je ressens cet étrange sentiment, que je n'avais jamais vraiment été embrassé. Que tous les baisers que j'avais échangés avec le connard où les autres, n'étaient que des ratés, des ridicules bisous sur la joue. Dans ses bras, j'étais faible et perdu, dans ses bras, j'étais le péché même de la luxure et de la gourmandise.

Il finit par mettre fin au baiser mais ses deux mains ne quittèrent pas mon postérieur et je ne souhaitais pas qu'elles le fassent. Il m'a regardait d'un air impénétrable et son regard, sa façon de me dévorer juste avec ses yeux, me brûlait la peau, le cœur, tout mon être. Quand il a délibérément frotté son sexe dur contre mes fesses, j'ai gémi bruyamment sous cette attention, mais il a arrêter aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Je grognais, énervé qu'il s'arrête. Mais le regard qu'il m'a renvoyé, m'a fait comprendre que ce qu'il comptait faire de moi allait plus loin que de me caresser légèrement.

Il me fit descendre de ses genoux et écarta ses jambes avant de m'encercler avec, étant toujours sur le sol devant lui. Je sentis ses talons contre mon cul.

Ma gorge se noua, d'appréhension et d'excitation.

- Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois?

Et comment que je m'en rappelle. Quel personne saine d'esprit pourrait oublier les paroles d'un mec qui vous a offert l'expérience la plus excitante de votre vie?

- Que la prochaine fois, ça serait que pour ton plaisir, lui ais-je répondu en rougissant un peu.

Il n'a pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas besoin, je savais ce qui allait suivre. Mais il crut bon de le dire, à voix haute, ce qui m'a encore plus excité que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Suce-moi, gamin.

Dieu m'est témoin, c'est la chose la plus érotique que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

Mais également, la plus stressante. Ce n'était pour me vanter, mais j'étais doué pour donner du plaisir. Je n'avais jamais douté de mes compétences jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'avais énormément peur de ne pas répondre à ses attentes, de lui faire mal où de trop en faire, hors je ne pouvais décemment pas échouer. L'envie de lui faire plaisir, de faire passer son désir avant le mien, était beaucoup trop fort.

Je me redressa, me mis à quatre pattes et abaissais mon visage face à son érection, le cœur battant à tour rompre. Pour commencer en douceur, surtout le temps que je me prépare mentalement, j'ai léché délicatement sa longueur tendue.

Je lécha son sexe lentement, avant de le prendre doucement dans ma bouche. Il ne broncha pas d'un pouce, son corps n'eut aucune réaction mais je ne m'en inquiéta pas. J'avais très vite compris que Monsieur Je-Te-Retourne-Le-Cerveau n'est pas du genre expansif question émotion et réaction humaine. Je commença à le sucer légèrement, faisant en sorte que mon mouvement de succion soit aussi léger qu'une plume. C'était mon truc. Commencer en douceur pour rendre fou ma victime.

Je frémis quand je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur mes cheveux. Je crus que mon cœur allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Elle ne bougea pas durant quelques secondes avant d'appuyer légèrement sur ma tête. Le signe était évident: il m'intimait d'accélérer le rythme. Ça voulait dire qu'il aimait, je me serais giflé pour avoir eu envie de sauter de joie. Cependant, je ne me fis pas prier: plus besoin d'y aller en douceur désormais. Je me mis à le sucer plus vite et plus fort, sans utiliser les dents. Je sais que certaines personnes aiment ça mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et je ne voulais pas l'énerver au cas où. C'était pas le genre de type qu'il fallait énerver, mon instinct de survie me le disait.

Je n'osais pas lever les yeux pour voir son visage, voir comment se manifester le plaisir à travers ses yeux, je ne voulais que trop réussir ma tâche. Et j'y prenais du plaisir également. Que les choses soient claires: je n'ai jamais détesté faire ça aux mecs mais ça veut pas dire que j'aimais ça aussi. Mais avec lui, c'est différent. Le sucer m'excitait terriblement et sentir sa main dans mes cheveux était une sensation agréable et revigorante. Je voulais qu'il continue à m'empoigner les cheveux aussi fort. C'était tellement bon que je ronronnais de bonheur, comme un putain de félin. Putain d'envie de soumission.

L'ambiance dans la pièce avait retrouvé le même air que la dernière fois: sensuel et intense et électrique. Tout était trop intense à chaque fois avec cet homme.

Il ne gémissait pas mais je l'entendais soupirer, au début c'était discret mais au fur et à mesure que je faisais grimper le plaisir, ses soupirs étaient parfaitement audibles. Avec sa main, il m'imposait ses volontés. Pour moi, c'était galvanisant. Et c'était magnifiquement érotique. Aussi excitant que ses touchers et sa manière de parler, sans prendre de gants, ni sa peur de me choquer. Je redoublais de ronronnements et aller toujours plus vite et plus fort.

Je continuais à lui offrir son plaisir réclamé quand il me prit au dépourvu: je sentis un de ses doigt pousser à l'intérieur de moi. La surprise était si violente; j'étais totalement en transe et coupé du monde extérieur, que je fis ce que je ne comptais pas faire: je le mordis. Heureusement pour moi, pas trop fort mais juste assez pour qu'il lâche un bruit agacé:

- Tssk!

Je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez moi pour trouver un "Tssk" aussi sexy. Généralement, ce mot minuscule me hérissait littéralement le poil.

Je m'attendis à une remarque mais il ne dit rien et à la place, bougea son doigt en moi, me faisant trembler. Mais je ne voulais pas me montrer plus vulnérable et sensible à son contact plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je repris donc mes mouvements en tentant de dissimuler les tremblements qui parcouraient ma peau. Mais c'était peine perdu, contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas doué pour cacher ce que je ressentais.

Me concentrer sur son plaisir et le mien n'était pas facile du tout, d'autant plus qu'il rajouta un deuxième doigt et je poussa un gémissement de douleur, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le mordre à nouveau. Je stoppa un instant mes mouvements, essayant de contrôler cette douleur qui brûlait à petit feu à l'intérieur de moi. Mais il ne me laissa aucun choix et ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement:

- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, gamin. Continue.

Difficile de ne pas faire ce qu'il demande quand il a deux doigts dans mon cul, qui commencent à me procurer une sensation agréable, que j'ai son sexe dans ma bouche et que j'ai bien trop envie qu'il me prenne. Un moment, j'eus envie de le mordre: le Eren orgueilleux, détestait être autant soumis à ce type, je détestais ça de plus en plus. Mais mon corps avait besoin de lui. Risquer le fait qu'il veuille arrêter tout et qu'il arrête de me toucher m'était intolérable. J'avais trop envie de lui.

Alors j'obéis à ses ordres et ferma les yeux, savourant les deux doigts qui allaient et venaient en moi. Je réprimais la folle envie d'aller à la rencontre de ses doigts, avec mon bassin, je ronronnais déjà comme un matou, j'allais pas agir comme un matou en chaleur. Même si c'était vraiment l'image que je renvoyais, j'en étais certain. J'avais très chaud: tout mon corps réagissait à son contact. Il commença à bouger les hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans ma bouche et je mis plus d'ardeur dans mon mouvement de va-et-vient. Il était proche, je le sentais. Je voulais le faire jouir. Il sortit ses doigts de mon intimité. Il soupirait de plus en plus en fort et au moment voulu, il agrippa plus violemment mes cheveux, mais je n'enleva pas ma bouche. Je voulais vraiment pas le décevoir jusqu'au bout. Il finit par jouir dans ma bouche et j'avala le tout, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. J'avais beau aimé le sucer, je n'aimerais jamais le goût du sperme, c'est un fait.

Je me redressa en position assise, toujours entre ses jambes. Seuls nos respirations erratiques se faisaient entendre dans la pièce où la chaleur était devenu insupportable. Je pouvais désormais l'observer. Tout comme la dernière fois, il y avait des rougeurs sur ses joues mais ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu de leur voracité, et c'était moi, qu'il regardait. Mon cœur battait à nouveau à une vitesse effréné, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fier de moi. Je l'avais fait jouir. Rassurez-vous: en temps normal, je ne me réjouis pas pour ce genre de connerie de fille faisant leurs premiers pas dans le monde de la sexualité. C'est vraiment la honte.

Il me regardait. Je le regardais. Aucun de nous deux ne prononçait un mot durant quelques minutes. C'est étrange comme sentiment, mais je me sentais bien, en sécurité, entouré de ses magnifiques jambes (bordel, j'aime même ses jambes!). On étaient très proches, nos têtes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Ses lèvres m'obsédaient tellement que je mordillais la lèvre inférieure. La lueur dans ses yeux s'assombrit en me voyant faire. Au final, c'est nous deux bouches qui se jetèrent ensembles, l'une sur l'autre.

J'enroulais mes mains dans ses cheveux si doux et me collait contre lui. Torse contre torse. Un de ses bras vint me se poser autour de ma taille et me rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'au point où c'était impossible d'être plus proches. J'ouvris la bouche, offrant ma langue pour qu'il puisse jouer avec. J'étais fasciné par son total contrôle, sa manière de me faire gémir et trembler rien qu'avec un simple baiser. C'était enivrant et ensorcelant.

Je ne réagis pas quand je sentis de nouveau un doigt se présenter à mon entrée. J'étais trop absorbé par son baiser et sa langue qui martyrisait la mienne pour y faire attention. Le deuxième doigt ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps et tout comme le premier, je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je soupirais même d'aise en les sentant bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Mon bel inconnu mordilla ma lèvre inférieure à son tour mais je préférais nettement quand c'était lui qui le faisait. Je me crispa entre ses bras en sentant le troisième doit faire son entré. Mais il continua à dévorer ma bouche et la saveur de ses lèvres étaient plus importantes et captivantes que la douleur que je ressentais. Néanmoins, mon corps ne se détendit pas tout de suite. J'avais mal.

J'essayais d'oublier la douleur et me concentrai sur lui seul. Sa main libre, qui était rester sur ma taille commença à se balader sur mon corps, laissant des frissons à chaque parcelle de peau qu'il effleure. Je me lovais encore plus contre lui, et l'embrassait encore plus passionnément. La douleur fut de moins en moins présente et pour lui montrer que j'étais enfin prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, je bougea mes hanches mieux ressentir les effets de ses doigts en moi. Je gémissais sans retenue. Il mit fin au baiser et retira ses doigts tandis que je le fixais, soudain inquiet. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était que pour son plaisir, alors je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait réellement me faire ensuite. Et si c'était un sadomasochiste? J'aimais me soumettre à lui, pour des raisons inconnus mais je n'étais pas fan de la douleur. Il y en avait déjà eu la preuve quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il se leva et m'entraîna avec lui.

J'avais un peu de mal à tenir sur mes deux jambes mais son bras sur le mien me donnait assez de force pour ne pas tomber. Ma respiration résonnait plus que la sienne, même ça il arrivait à le contrôler. Il me poussa pour me faire reculer jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le mur. Il posa ses deux mains sur ma taille avant de retourner brusquement, m'obligeant à poser mes bras sur la face froide, qui me fit du bien pendant quelques instants, à cause du feu qui brûlait en moi. C'était lui qui alimentait ce feu et je ne pense pas qu'un jour, il n'arrive à s'éteindre.

Je ne voyais plus son visage, juste le mur mais je sentais son souffle contre mon cou. C'était bien plus excitant que de le voir, bizarrement. Je trépignais d'impatience à cause de ce qui allait suivre. Ce puissant besoin que j'avais eu, jadis, se manifesta à nouveau: je le voulais au plus profond de moi. Je ne me rappelais que trop bien ce que j'avais ressenti la dernière: cette perte de contrôle effrayante mais si délicieuse. Il se colla contre moi et son érection se frotta paresseusement entre mes fesses. Sous cette sensation exquise, je poussa un gémissement plus fort que tous les précédents. Mes mains étaient solidement posés et il me tenait fermement par la taille, m'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il n'arrêta pas sa torture, continuant de plus belle. Je gémissais mais cette fois de protestation. C'était comme la dernière fois: il s'amusait avec moi et mes nerfs, me poussait à bout pour me forcer à dire ce que qu'il voulait. J'ai l'impression qu'il aimait me faire ployer selon son unique volonté.

J'ouvris la bouche, sans réfléchir, et dit ce qu'il désirait et ce que je désirais que je fasse:

- Prends-moi. Dépêche-toi et prends-m-

Il me prit au dépourvu et me pénétra d'un coup sec.

- Aaah!

Sous l'effet d'une douleur fulgurante, j'érafla mes ongles contre le mur et manque de me mordre jusqu'au sang ma lèvre. Ce salaud m'a encore pris par surprise! J'avalais des bouffés d'air, tentant de me calmer mais l'intrusion avait trop violente pour que j'arrive à faire passer rapidement la douleur qui irradiait en moi. Mon bel inconnu dégageait la même brutalité que l'autre fois mais ça m'excitait toujours autant malgré que j'avais envie de hurler. Il eut la délicatesse de ne pas bouger après ça, et mon ventre se soulevait trop rapidement pour moi. Un drôle de sentiment commençait à se faire ressentir: je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. En aucune façon. Je voulais, que comme la première fois, il me baise aussi intensément que possible et qu'il oublie toute forme de douceur avec moi. C'était tout ce que j'avais besoin. De ça et rien d'autre.

Alors tant pis pour la douleur, encore un peu présente, je remua mon bassin, l'invitant à faire de moi ce qu'il désirait. Il reçut mon message suggestif et entama un mouvement de va-et vient brutal, juste ce qu'il me fallait. Ses hanches rencontraient violemment les miennes, et je gémissais sous ses assauts répétés, sans aucune pitié. Heureusement que ses deux bras serraient fermement ma taille, sinon je me serais écroulé. C'était trop bon, trop violent, trop passionné et toutes ces émotions m'envahissaient, en même temps qu'une vague déferlante de plaisir. Il grognait derrière moi et sa respiration était aussi erratique que la mienne. Ses grognements étaient trop sexy, ils me faisaient beaucoup trop d'effets, plus qu'ils n'auraient dû. Je ne pouvais plus du tout réfléchir ni penser, le plaisir et la luxure étaient mes maîtres, j'étais leur esclave et ne répondait qu'à leur bon souhait.

Je gémissais, je criais, je tremblais, totalement asservi à lui. Je n'en avais plus rien à foutre de la fierté, du bon sens, de la moral, de ce qui est bien et ce qui ne l'est pas. Lui, son odeur, son souffle dans mon cou, ses bras sur ma peau et ses mouvements étaient plus essentiels que tout le reste. Il me prenait selon son bon plaisir, c'était lui qui décidait et lui m'imposait son rythme. Le plaisir dominait tous mes sens, mes pensées et toute conscience, c'était lui qui une fois encore, paralysait tout mon être. Dans la salle où la chaleur n'était plus qu'au second plan, il n'y avait que moi qui poussait des mots et des gémissements, entre deux souffles, incapable de formuler une phrase complète sans écorcher des mots.

- Aaah... huum... aaaahh... ngh...

Je tressaillis quand je sentis son sexe devenir plus gros en moi. Merde! Je retrouvais miraculeusement la force de former une phrase avec des mots.

- Tu... tu grossis encore, ça fait... ça fait mal...

- C'est de ta faute. Tu m'excite trop, putain de gamin.

Je rougis comme jamais et mon cœur eut un raté en entendant ses paroles, qui me firent beaucoup plus plaisir que son va-et-vient. La douleur s'atténua après ça, je me focalisais que sur lui et lui seul, me répétant en boucle ses paroles. C'est pas ma faute. Un mec aussi magnifique que lui qui dit que vous l'exciter, ça ferait plaisir à n'importe quel être humain sur cette planète.

Il donna un coup de rein plus puissant et entra plus profondément, me faisant crier quand il atteint par surprise, ma prostate. A partir de ce moment-là, je me liquéfia entre ses bras, mes jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler sous le poids du désir et j'étais de plus en plus perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Inutile de lui dire d'accélérer, de toute manière, c'était lui qui dirigeait, il allait et venait, comme bon lui semble, comblant mon besoin irrésistible de le sentir encore et encore. C'était irréaliste cette façon dont il arrivait à me couper du monde extérieur, de me faire perdre contact avec la réalité. C'était lui, ma réalité. La perte de contrôle était revenue, j'étais impuissant, ne faisant que ressentir tout ce qu'il m'infligeait. Et Dieu, que c'était bon, si bon!

J'avais irrépressible envie de l'embrasser mais je ne pouvais pas, dans cette position. Ces lèvres me manquaient cruellement.

Ses mouvement devinrent plus rapides et brutales que jamais. J'étais à mon point culminant. Je sentais ma limite venir même si j'aurais tout donné pour tenir plus longtemps. Mais ses coups de reins me procuraient trop de plaisir, me faisaient trop planer pour mon propre bien. C'était impossible de lui résister. Il était trop bon, trop doué, trop fort. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, et le mordilla ce qui était le "trop" pour moi. Je sentis l'orgasme venir et me libéra dans un cri incohérent et sans aucun sens. Je ne voyais plus rien, ma vision était flou, et j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement, tant l'orgasme avait été violent et libérateur. Il s'enfonça encore et encore, plusieurs fois avant de venir à son tour à l'intérieur de moi, et pendant qu'il venait, il mordit mon cou. Je poussa un cri de douleur mélangé avec du plaisir.

Mon bel inconnu reproduit la même scène que la dernière fois. Il resta en moi, me colla contre son corps, et ne bougea plus du tout. Je laissa mes bras retomber du mur et les posa sur les siens, solidement accrochés à ma taille. Nos respirations en synchronisation, étaient douloureuses et épuisantes, mais en quelques sortes, elles étaient agréables. Il me tenait debout sinon je serais déjà assis, comme la dernière fois. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, était toujours aussi apaisant et j'en profitais tant que j'en avais encore l'occasion. Nous restâmes là, sans rien faire, juste à profiter du contact de l'autre, enfermés dans notre bulle.

* * *

><p>- Je dois revenir?<p>

Je n'osais pas le regarder, je lui tournais le dos. Nous étions revenus aux vestiaires mais par chance, il n'y avait personne.

Après notre moment passionné, cette fois, il était resté avec moi, et je m'étais correctement nettoyé sous ses yeux. J'avais même pensé à emmener ma serviette.

Nous étions en train de nous rhabiller tranquillement, et j'avoue prendre tout mon temps. Je n'étais pas pressé de reprendre contact avec le vrai monde. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui déballer toutes mes cicatrices émotionnelles. D'ailleurs, pas sûr qu'il veuille les entendre. Il m'intimidait toujours en plus, je ne crois pas réussir à lui parler normalement de ma vie, sans en éprouver de la honte où du remords. Je n'avais pas été un monstre mais je n'avais pas été un ange non plus, j'étais honnête.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. J'attendis sa réponse tout en enfilant ma veste, en réprimant l'envie de le regarder. Un peu de fierté, Eren! Ce mec te baise comme un dieu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se jeter à ses pieds et se comporter comme un gentil chien-chien! Mais je voulais le revoir, c'était un besoin primordial. Sasha avait un peu raison: j'avais trop besoin de lui, à cause de cette période sombre que je traverse. Il était idéal pour me faire tout oublier et effacer, rien qu'avec un simple toucher.

Au final, il ne fournit aucune réponse. J'avais fini de m'habiller avant lui mais je l'attendis, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Où plutôt, je sais très bien pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il me dise qu'on allait se revoir. A tout prix. J'étais à la porte quand il passa devant moi, sans me parler mais son pas n'était pas rapide: il marchait à un rythme qui me signalait qu'il voulait que je le suive. Ce que je fis, sans aucune hésitation.

Dehors, l'air frais me prit à la gorge. Enfermés dans la chaleur, dû à nos ébats, dans la pièce, j'eus très froid sur le coup. Je remonta la fermeture de mon blouson et enfonça mes mains dans mes poches, le plus loin possible. Mon bel inconnu ne sembla pas réagir et à la place, sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Je répète, chez lui, fumer était trop sexy pour son propre bien. Même moi, j'avais envie de l'encourager juste pour continuer à profiter de ce tableau enchanteur. Son visage avait repris son teint naturel. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'il venait de me prendre.

Je l'observais fumer, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Je ne partirais pas sans ma réponse de toute façon. Qu'elle soit positive ou négative, je devais savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Il ne disait rien du tout, il ne me regardait même pas. Je jouais avec mon pied, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Oui.

Je releva la tête et le regarda, avec un air interrogatif.

- Reviens mais seulement lundi, gamin, confirma t-il au vu de mon regard.

J'allais répliquer mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de le faire:

- Tu reviendras tous les deux jours sauf le week-end. Ne compte pas me voir ces deux jours là. Autant te prévenir tout de suite: ça sera toujours pour la même chose. Je ne viendrais pas pour te parler où pour faire ami-ami mais juste pour te baiser, gamin. Rien de plus. Je ne te parlerais pas de moi et tu ne parlerais pas de toi. Je me fiche de ce que tu fais dans la vie, ça ne m'intéressa pas du tout. T'as compris?

J'acquiesçais, et pour cause, j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec lui. C'était juste ce que je voulais. Il avait beau être incroyable durant le sexe, ce n'était pour autant que j'allais tout lui confier. C'était parfait comme ça, aucune complication. Mais je ne pus stopper une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la première fois qu'on s'étaient rencontrés:

- Pourquoi tu me veux me revoir?

Il tira une taffe sur sa cigarette avant de me répondre:

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu m'excite énormément, Eren. Rien que de te voir, je dois me retenir de pas te baiser sur place.

Je retins mon cœur de sortir de ma poitrine et priais pour qu'il ne voit, en aucun cas, les battement totalement dingues de celui-ci à travers ma veste, tant ils étaient forts. Hélas, je ne pouvais pas tout contrôler de mon corps. Mon visage me brûlait, sous une telle intensité, et c'était évident que mon visage avait une couleur rouge tomate. Mais je resta digne, et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il ne releva pas non plus. Après tout, des gens qui rougissaient sous ses paroles, il avait dû en voir dans sa vie. Je posa l'ultime question, la plus importante:

- Comment tu t'appelles?

Il me fixa longuement, sans rien dire. Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait pas me répondre mais il expira sa dernière bouffé de fumée et jeta sa cigarette avant de dire son nom:

- Levi.

- Levi, répétais-je, rêveur.

Levi. Un nom simple mais pourtant original. Ça lui allait bien. Ça lui allait même super bien! Un autre prénom aurait paru laid, Levi c'était parfait. J'aimais même son nom, nom de dieu de merde! Va consulter, mon pauvre Eren!

Nous sommes restés là, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, sans prononcer une mot. Avec lui, le silence était agréable et confortable. Je n'éprouvais pas l'envie de combler les blancs, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il n'allait pas m'embrasser ni faire quoique ce soit qui prouvait de l'affection, j'étais réaliste. Mais ce n'était pas blessant. Il avait été clair après tout. C'était mon cul qu'il voulait et rien d'autre. Et moi c'était ses prouesses sexuelles et sa présence que je désirais. C'était un marché équitable.

Je dû le sentir arriver avant qu'il n'apparaisse. Vous savez, ce moment, où vous ressentez ce frisson que quelque chose de désagréable va arriver. Et ben il me traversa de toute part. Je me crispais à cause de ce frisson. Mon instinct ne m'avait jamais trompé. Et hélas, il ne me trompa pas aujourd'hui.

- Eren.

Ce n'était pas Levi qui avait dit mon nom. Dans la bouche de cette personne, mon nom me semblait sale même écœurant. La voix venait de derrière Levi. Je voyais le propriétaire. Malgré toutes ces heures où j'avais pensé, être prêt mentalement à le revoir, je me trompais. Mon corps réagit avant mon cœur. Il se tendit, mes mains tremblèrent et je deviens pas livide mais rouge, rouge de colère. D'une pure et puissante colère. Mais mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, bougea douloureusement, et mes yeux me piquèrent violemment.

Je ne veux pas le voir. Je vous en prie, tout mais pas ça. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

Ma bouche, devenue sèche, arriva à dire son nom avec une grande difficulté:

- Ian.

_Je vous en pris, pas ça._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, où bonsoir.**

**Ben voilà nouveau chapitre, dont je ne suis pas fière mais j'ai fait en sorte pour moi que le prochain soit génial à écrire. Je sais, je sais, je ne pense qu'à moi! Je veux encore vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! ;) Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, sincèrement, je suis navrée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! **

**Navrée mais je n'ai pas la force de répondre à vos reviews, je suis claquée X.X**

* * *

><p>Je courais.<p>

Les rues et les lumières défilaient devant mes yeux sans arriver à capturer réellement mon attention.

Mes yeux étaient embués. Je ne voyais quasiment rien devant moi mais juste assez pour ne pas me prendre un poteau en pleine tronche. Je chancelais parfois, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

Je me suis sauvé.

_Je m'étais enfuis._

Comme un lâche, comme un putain de lâche.

Mais je savais que si j'avais l'occasion de rejouer cette scène, je réagirais de la même façon. Je ne pouvais qu'agir de cette façon.

Ça aurait été trop dur de rester et de l'affronter.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'après toutes ces semaines à le maudire, à vouloir qu'il disparaisse et penser à tout ce que je lui dirais après l'avoir revu, je m'étais mis à courir, à le fuir, lui que je cherchais désespéramment à détruire. Le fait que Levi avait été là, n'avait eu aucune importance. Pour tout dire, je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'il soit là où pas. Tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je pouvais assimiler, c'était qu'_il_ était là. Le "connard".

Je m'étais cru assez fort face à lui mais il avait fallu que je croise son regard pour que toute ma détermination s'envole et que mes jambes se mettent à agir contre mon gré. Je les avais laissés là, lui et Levi, sans me retourner au cri de mon nom.

Lequel des deux m'avait appelé? Je ne savais pas et là, tout de suite, c'était le cadet de mes soucis.

__Seigneur, qu'ai-je que je vous ais fais? Entre nous, vous pouvez me le dire ?__

Mes jambes me faisant souffrir, je m'arrêta. J'avais couru en ignorant les courbatures que je commençais déjà à ressentir il y a un bon moment. Je ne désirais pas m'asseoir, sinon je savais que je ne me relèverais pas et que je serais capable de passer la nuit à dormir par terre. On ne ferait que me prendre pour un autre clochard et on me foutrait la paix sans me demander si tout était ok.

C'est triste mais les gens sont comme ça, aujourd'hui. Le proverbe de l'année deux mille treize : « Chacun pour sa gueule ! Tu crèves ? Pas mon problème ! Demain sera un jour meilleur !».

C'est dingue de faire de l'humour noir à un moment pareil. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. En période de stress où de colère, faire mon bouffon et m'attirer des emmerdes, c'était ma spécialité. C'est ma façon de gérer mon trop plein de sentiments.

Le connard avait l'air aussi en forme que Sam. Il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux à l'idée de m'avoir brisé le cœur, ni le teint blafard et il n'y avait aucune lueur de remords dans son regard. Il affichait même une certaine assurance et ne semblait pas inquiet d'oser se montrer devant moi. __Putain, je veux lui couper les couilles___._ Comment pouvait-il ne rien ressentir alors que moi j'avais passer des semaines à me morfondre sur mon sort et la vie, à subir les remontrances d'Armin, les menaces de Sasha, tout ça, je l'avais subi parce que moi, contrairement à lui, j'étais incapable d'effacer deux ans de relation du jour au lendemain.

J'aimerais dire que j'avais réagi de manière adulte mais le fait que je courais dans la rue, aussi essoufflé qu'un canard, était clairement la preuve que ce n'était pas le cas. J'aurais aimé être en colère, vraiment. Mais tout ce que je ressentais, c'était un sentiment de regret, de ressentiment et de nostalgie. Je n'étais plus amoureux de lui, non, tous mes sentiments sont morts à l'instant même où je l'ai surpris dans notre lit avec Sam. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Je n'arrivais même pas à me mettre en colère contre lui. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Avec Sam, aucun problème mais avec lui, c'était beaucoup plus dur. Je n'en n'avais pas la force.

J'avais aimé le connard. Je crois même qu'avant lui, je n'avais jamais été réellement amoureux. On s'était plu au premier regard. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. A ce moment-là, j'étais timide. Je suis toujours timide avec les gens qui me plaisent au début. Tendre et passionné. Les deux mots pour décrire le mieux notre relation. On était heureux. Alors pourquoi il m'avait fait ça? Comment avait-il pu me faire ça? Comment une personne qui vous répète "Je t'aime" jour après jour, peut décider un jour de toucher quelqu'un d'autre?

Le voir, lui parler, c'était douloureux. Trop douloureux.

Alors, je me suis sauvé.

Tant pis si je me conduisais comme une fille. Je suis peut-être un mec mais moi aussi, j'ai le droit de craquer et d'être faible de temps en temps, non ?

Il n'était pas très tard, il y avait encore des gens dans les rues malgré que la nuit était bien noire. Je ne savais pas où j'étais au premier abord mais rapidement, je réalisais que je n'étais pas aussi loin des Bains Publics que je le croyais. De toute façon, il n'y aura jamais assez de kilomètre entre le connard et moi, c'est indéniable. Même maintenant, j'avais l'impression détestable qu'il était près de moi.

C'est fou comment on peut haïr une personne qu'on passé deux ans à aimer.

Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir le regard le connard de la tête. Il ne ressentait aucun remord, rien du tout ! Pas gêné de me parler, et avait agi comme si on se voyait tous les jours. Alors que moi, rien que le voir, me détruisait moralement. Faudra qu'il me donne son truc pour faire taire ses émotions, parce que c'est drôlement efficace. Il a fait comme Damon, dans _The Vampire Diaries_, où quoi ?

Bon. Je devais me calmer. Je me sentais mal. Mes mains tremblaient trop et je respirais trop vite. Je suffoquais. Si je continuais sur ce chemin, j'allais faire une crise d'hystérie. Je ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Ma respiration se fit plus lente, mes tremblements s'apaisèrent. Ce n'était pas la même perte de contrôle quand j'étais dans les bras de Levi, non cette perte de contrôle, là, c'était horrible, désagréable, méprisant.

Comme un déclic dans ma tête, le mot Levi m'est venu à l'esprit.

Je venais de rencontrer mon ex-petit ami après des semaines de silence, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser soudainement à Levi.

Rencontrer son ex devant son plan cul. Génial.

Se sauver comme un trouillard devant le mec le plus séduisant et mystérieux, jamais vu sur cette planète. Encore plus génial.

Si je n'étais déjà pas passer pour un débile à ses yeux, je passais pour un lâche désormais. Putain, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça.

J'ouvris les yeux quand une idée folle me vint. Non. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Définitivement, non. Oui mais... faut dire que j'avais agi comme un enfant de cinq ans, que je m'étais sauvé comme un trouillard et que je ne lui avais même pas dit au revoir. Certes, lui dire au revoir semblait ridicule, je le conçois. Mais se comporter comme ça devant un type comme lui, comme une fille fragile et émotionnelle, c'était la putain de honte.

Je ne peux pas lui laisser croire que j'étais ce genre de personnes. Ma fierté disparaissait dès qu'il était dans les parages, c'était une évidence, mais ma fierté en tant que mâle, ça non. Bon même en tant que mâle, c'était lui le dominant. La véritable raison, c'est que je ne voulais pas le quitter en paraissant être ce que je ne suis pas. Oui mais si je fais ça, si j'y retourne, il y a une grande probabilité que l'autre soit encore là. Et affronter ces deux-là, en même temps, ça serait trop pour ma santé mentale. Je crois même que je serais bon pour un aller simple en asile psychiatrique.

Je pesais le pour et le contre.

Je pensais à Levi et à son regard. Sa bouche. Le son de sa voix. Ses mains. Son petit sourire en coin quand il se moque de moi. Son franc-parler.

Que Ian aille se faire foutre !

Je me remis à courir mais cette fois, dans l'autre sens.

Sus à Levi !

* * *

><p>Évidemment, Levi n'était plus là, quand j'ai débarqué hors d'haleine sur la place que j'avais fui une heure plus tôt. Ça aurait été trop facile et la chance aurait enfin été de mon côté. Hors, j'avais plutôt le curieux sentiment que le Seigneur lui-même s'évertuait à me rappeler qu'il ne m'avait jamais vraiment aidé dans ma courte vie.<p>

Même le connard n'était plus là. Ça, c'était un soulagement. Le poids sur mon cœur disparaît, instantanément.

C'est le silence qui m'accueillit, un silence froid. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette absence de signe de vie, me déprimait davantage.

Si tout à l'heure, j'étais fatigué, maintenant j'étais carrément épuisé. Je n'avais plus aucune force, pas la moindre pour marcher où faire quelques mouvement de plus. Je m'assis lourdement, comme un sac à patate, comme ça sur le trottoir.

Heureusement, personne n'est là pour voir le pauvre spectacle affligeant que j'offrais. Maintenant, que j'étais au calme, que j'avais arrêté de courir, je n'arrivais pas à admettre que c'était bien moi qui m'étais sauvé comme un voleur. Mais je suis honnête envers moi-mère : j'aurais refait la même erreur. Je n'étais pas prêt, pas prêt du tout à mettre les choses à plats avec le connard. Bon dieu, je n'arrivais même pas à dire son nom, rien que dans ma tête !

Me rendre compte de ma propre faiblesse finit de m'achever, je m'allongea sur le dos, sur le béton froid. Que quelqu'un passe, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je contemplais la nuit sans étoiles, juste un noir sans fond et rien d'autre.

Un peu comme moi.

C'est ridicule, mais ce sentiment d'être blessé, d'avoir mal, ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il avait élut domicile dans ma vie et avait posé ses valises. Et moi, je ne faisais rien d'autre que subir. Subir encore et encore. Haaah, je déteste les gens qui se lamentent sur eux-mêmes, et voilà que je faisais partir de cette catégorie. Je me réprimanderais plus tard pour mon comportement de faiblard.

Levi.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit ici. Parce que là, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour où de l'affection, loin de là. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à confier mon cœur à quelqu'un. Non, c'était un besoin, comme une énorme envie de chocolat, quand vous avez le cœur en miettes.

Si je ne m'étais pas comporté comme un bébé, j'aurais pu lui parler encore un peu. Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il serait encore là ? Il l'avait dit lui-même : ma vie et mes problèmes, il n'en n'avait rien à foutre. C'est mon cul qu'il désire. Un point, c'est tout. Je ne lui en veux pas. Pas du tout même.

Je voulais juste avoir quelqu'un avec moi. N'importe qui. Je me sentirais moins minable.

Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir eu la chance d'avoir l'occasion d'expliquer ma conduite. Quand je le reverrais, je lui expliquerais si il le demande. Que si il le demande. Parler avec lui de ma vie, c'était hors de question. On n'était pas assez intimes pour ça, et on ne le sera sans doute jamais. Le sexe, ce n'est pas une forme d'intimité, c'est juste un besoin et du plaisir.

Une question m'obsédait. Comment le connard savait que je serais là ? Je ne suis pas débile. Il n'avait pas du tout été surpris en me voyant, il savait que je serais là. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il me voir ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Au moment où je commence à reprendre un peu pied.

Un bruit se fit entendre plus loin. Je ne relevais pas la tête, je ne fis aucun mouvement. Je me fichais que quiconque me prenne pour un SDF. Il a qu'à passer son chemin et voilà. C'est pas comme ça que marche la société ? En pensant qu'à sa gueule ?

Mais les pas s'arrêtèrent. Il n'y avait aucun autre bruit alors je savais que cette personne s'était arrêté pour moi. _Levi ! _Si il était revenu ?

Je me redressa d'un seul coup et me remis sur pieds en quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas Levi.

Mais c'était mieux.

Sasha.

Elle me fixait, à quelques mètres, un air hésitant sur le visage.

- Eren ?

Son ton était indécis, comme si elle testait le fait que c'était bien moi devant elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas.

Elle prit ça comme un reproche.

- Écoute, je voulais pas t'espionner, du tout même. Bon peut-être un peu. En fait, si. Mais je m'inquiète, c'est normal, non ? Je sais, je sais que je suis laxiste et je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point j'étais inquiète à Armin, parce que si moi, la fille insouciante s'inquiète, il va crier aux flics . Ce type peut agir comme un militaire parfois !Je voulais juste voir de quoi avait l'air ton prince charmant.

Elle dit sa tirade d'une traite et presque sans respirer. Alors à sa grande surprise et à la mienne : j'éclatai de rire. Un véritable fou rire.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, pourtant.

Sasha devait penser la même chose vu que son visage passa de l'inquiétude à la peur.

- Euh Eren ?

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit, je me précipita sur elle et la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Elle hésita d'abord avant de répondre à mon étreinte désespérée.

Je devrais en colère parce qu'elle avait prévu de m'espionner. En temps normal, je lui aurais fait sa fête et tant pis pour sa violence de psychopathe. Mais là, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de la voir. J'avais besoin d'elle et de sa chaleur. J'avais besoin de mon amie.

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle. Une de ses mains caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Son geste était différent de celui à Levi : il était protecteur. Elle continua aussi longtemps que nous sommes restés là, dans la nuit glacial.

* * *

><p>- PUTAIN, JE VAIS LE BUTER !<p>

Je me calmais tandis que Sasha claquait et frappait tout le mobilier qui était à sa proximité. La douce Sasha avait laissé place à Sasha la sauvage.

Je l'ignorais sans peine, je tentais vainement de retrouver figure humaine et de ne pas m'effondrer à nouveau. Et ses cries de crécelles m'aidaient : impossible de me concentre sur un truc alors qu'une fille est en train de détruire votre appartement, en hurlant avec un langage de routier.

Je doute sérieusement du sexe de cette fille.

Comment une fille peut lever un micro-ondes comme ça? Peut-être devrais-je intervenir, sinon comment je pourrais boire mon chocolat chaud matinal.

- Sasha...

Elle se retourna vers moi.

- Quoi? Quoi?!

- Aurais-tu la délicatesse d'arrêter de détruire mes meubles et arrêter de hurler ta haine avant que je puisse discuter avec toi, comme tout être humain décent.

Elle grommela dans sa barbe, et se rassoit sur le chaise en face de moi, mais sa colère se distinguait toujours sur ses traits.

Nous étions dans ma cuisine. Elle m'avait ramené une fois que je l'avais lâché et je l'avais supplier de ne pas appeler Armin. Affronter Sasha était déjà fatiguant. Elle faisait un carnage dans ma cuisine alors que mon mobilier n'avait rien demandé. S'occuper d'elle m'enlevait toute possibilité de me morfondre sur moi-même encore plus.

Je l'observais, attendant qu'elle se calme un peu avant de prendre la parole:

- Bon, déjà de qui tu parles comme ça? Qui compte-tu tuer? Parce que je dois m'organiser sur mon planning pour pouvoir te servir d'alibi auprès de la police. Faut que nos alibis concordent.

- Eren, si tu essaie de jouer la carte de l'humour pour éviter le vrai sujet, autant te prévenir tout de suite: n'y pense même pas. T'as compris? siffla t-elle menaçante.

Je soupira mais n'abandonnais pas.

- Je n'essaie pas de faire de l'humour, j'étais sérieux.

- Putain mais Eren! Dis-moi ce que ce connard t'as fait pour que je puisse lui faire payer!

- Techniquement, il avait le droit de se promener. Nous sommes encore dans un pays libre après tout.

- Et ben techniquement, je vais lui couper les couilles comme promis et te couper les tiennes par la même occasion, si tu continues à le défendre.

- C'est exagéré.

- Mon dieu mais j'ai compris! Tu as le syndrome de Stockholm!

- Hein? _dis-je hébété par sa nouvelle connerie._

- C'est pour ça que tu le défends! Tu es tombé amoureux de ton bourreau! _cria t-elle en frappant avec son poing ma table. _Putain, je vais me le faire!

- Euh, Sasha, il aurait fallu qu'il m'enlève pour confirmer tes soupçons, hors je ne me souviens guère avoir été enlevé. Il a juste montré sa tête, c'est tout.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu étais dans un état pareil juste en le voyant? Ce type a beaucoup plus d'influence sur toi que je le pensais, c'est préoccupant.

- MAIS ENFIN DE QUOI TU PARLES?! _je lui demande, excédé par ce qu'elle dit._

- MAIS TOI DE QUOI TU PARLES?! _répliqua t-elle sur le même ton._

Aucun de nous deux n'ajouta quelque chose, essoufflés parce que nous avions hausser le ton tous les deux . Je finis par reprendre la parole et tout déballé avant qu'elle ne se monte la tête à nouveau. Je n'avais pas envie d'aborder ce sujet mais je n'avais guère le choix sinon d'ici une heure, mon appartement sera bon pour être réparer.

- J'ai vu Ian.

J'ai toujours du mal à prononcer son prénom, ça m'écorchait la bouche.

Sasha se calmait immédiatement, passant de la colère à la surprise puis à de l'inquiétude. C'est fascinant d'observer ces différents émotions sur son visage, presque hilarant. Elle ne disait rien, elle avait l'air en plein combat intérieur, ça se voyait à ses yeux. Plusieurs questions se lisaient sur son visage et elle ne semblait pas savoir par laquelle commencer, apparemment. Où alors, elle cherchait un moyen d'en parler avec tact.

Le tact et la délicatesse était foutues pour ce soir. A l'instant même où il était apparu devant moi.

Je lui racontais tout ce qui s'était passé, ayant hâte que ce sujet soit bouclé le plus vite possible. Elle ne m'interrompit pas et écouta mon récit tranquillement, serrant son poing quand j'en suis venu à parler du connard.

- Si j'ai bien compris, Ian s'est pointé aux Bains Publics pour te voir, toi.

- Je pense, oui. Pour quel raison aurait-il était là, sinon ? Il habite à l'autre bout de la ville, je crois que pour une promenade, il va assez loin quand même.

- Ça, on est d'accord ! Mais comment il savait que tu serais là-bas ?

- Bonne question, _soupirais-je en posant ma tête sur la table._

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? _Continuait-elle à dire à voix haute._

- Autre bonne question.

- Mais que veut ce type, à la fin ?

- Bon sang Sasha ! _M'exclamais-je sans relever mon crâne._ Tu crois pas que je me suis posé également toutes ces questions ?! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était là, qu'il savait que je serais là et que je me suis sauvé comme un pétochard ! Je veux plus en parler.

- Eren, personne va te reprocher d'avoir fui devant quelqu'un qui t'as fait beaucoup de mal. Mais mais c'est louche, cette histoire. Très louche. Je vais devoir refaire une...

Ni une, ni deux, je me rassoie correctement en levant le doigt juste sous ce nez.

- Écoute-moi bien, je ne veux pas d'une IUDA ! Premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire, deuxièmement, parce que je ne veux pas prévenir Armin et troisièmement, parce que je suis pas apte à ré-supporter vos baratins sur le sens et la beauté de la vie ! Ne m'oblige pas à dire AT !

- AT ne bat pas l'IUDA, mon cher, _me répond t-elle en plissant les yeux, menaçante._

- Absolument, oui ! Ami-Test passe avant toute chose !

Elle mordit sa lèvre supérieur, signe d'abandon et de défaite chez elle.

L'Ami-Test a été créer par mes soins selon certaines situations. Pour les soirées, quand on voulait qu'il où elle, nous accompagne, où qu'on vienne nous sortir d'une embrouille où quand on demandait un énorme service que personne ne voulait accomplir. Il suffisait de dire Ami-Test et si ils étaient réellement de vrais amis, ils volaient à votre secours et réalisaient tous les vœux exigés.

Sasha détestait que je lui sorte AT. Faut dire que je l'utilise que quand j'essaie d'échapper à ses griffes et à ses embrouilles. Elle est obligée de déclarer forfait et ça l'agaçait. Elle est aussi mauvaise perdante que moi.

- Très bien ! _Abdique t-elle._

- Merci. Et puis, je vais mieux maintenant.

Et je ne mentais pas. J'allais vraiment mieux et sa présence en était la source principale.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

- Je t'assure. Je suis énervé contre moi parce que je me suis enfuis et que je n'étais pas aussi fort que je le croyais. Et triste parce que contrairement à moi, le fait de m'avoir trompé n'a pas bousiller son sommeil.

Y repenser recommençait à me démoraliser, elle s'en rendit compte et changea tout de suite de sujet.

- Mais tu dis que tu t'es tiré en laissant Ian et Levi tous seuls.

Nouveau sujet pour me distraire : raté.

- Ouais, merci de me le rappeler.

- Si ça se trouve, ton prince charmant a défendu ton honneur ! Peut-être même qu'il y a eu castagne ! _s'excite t-elle soudainement._

- Pitié Sasha, arrête de l'appeler mon prince charmant. C'est Levi. LE-VI. Et ensuite, non il n'y a certainement pas eu castagne comme tu dis.

- Ah ouais et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que Levi a été clair : il se fiche de ma vie privée. Alors se battre avec mon ex-petit copain, est exclu. Il veut juste pouvoir me baiser tous les deux jours et rien d'autre.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être romantique,_ me rabroue t-elle, maugréant vu que j'ai cassé son nouveau film à l'eau de rose dramatique._

- Plus important.

Elle arrêta de marmonner dans sa barbe et me redonna toute son attention.

- De qui tu parlais au début? Qui tu voulais tuer?

- Ben, ça me semble évident!

- Hum, non pas si évident que ça. Éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie.

- Je pensais que ton prince charmant t'avait fait du mal! Je comptais le retrouver, le tuer et planquer son cadavre derrière le magasin de nachos.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne préférant ne pas répondre. J'enchaînais:

- Encore plus important. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là ?

Le nouveau sujet ne lui plaît guère, elle se raidit et se mit en position de défense. Son attitude quand elle sait qu'elle est en tort.

- Euh, vois-tu je me promenais tranquillement et je me suis dit : « Tiens mais le clochard par terre, ça serait pas Eren ? » Et hop, tu étais là !

- Tu te promenais et comme par hasard, près des Bains Publics, là où tu savais que j'avais rendez-vous ? Quel heureuse coïncidence, dis donc.

- N'est-ce pas ? Notre amitié n'est-elle pas construite sur le hasard ?

- Je pense qu'elle est construite sur ta capacité à me croire aussi con, moi.

- Tu es paranoïaque, mon pauvre. Peut-être devrais-tu consulter ? C'est pas bon de se mettre à douter sur la parole incontestable et véridique de ton amie charitable et bonne âme du Seigneur.

Je rigolais face à ces conneries. Je savais parfaitement, ce qu'elle fichait là-bas. Mais je n'avais pas envie de l'engueuler, au contraire. Elle avait été là pile au moment où j'avais besoin d'elle. Pour ça, elle mérite toute ma gratitude. Je suis pas un ami particulièrement possessif mais j'étais heureux de l'avoir pour moi, seul ce soir. Et c'est grâce à elle que je pouvais rigoler et penser à autre chose.

- Bon,_ dit-elle en se levant d'un bond_. Je dis film d'horreur !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une de tes thérapies à la con pour une fois.

Les films d'horreurs étaient de rigueur quand l'un de nous trois, n'allait pas bien. Et ce soir, les hurlements et le sang étaient les bienvenues. Je me levais à mon tour, direction mon frigo.

- Va t'installer. Je ramène les boissons, le chocolat, les glaces et le pop-corn.

Avoir une amie dévoreuse de nourriture goûtait chère et exigeait des ravitaillements fréquents.

- GOOO !

Je la vis partir et j'entendis le bruit du canapé alors qu'elle sautait dessus. Je pris de quoi lui remplir l'estomac et partit la rejoindre. Elle s'écarta pour me faire de la place, et je m'installais confortablement en monde gros flemmard. Le genre de position qui voulait dire « Je ne bouge plus et ne me lève plus. »

Durant le film, une pensée me vint sans raison apparente.

_Il ne s'est jamais excusé._

* * *

><p>Je suis de très mauvaise humeur.<p>

Pour ne pas dire, une humeur de chien.

Heureusement que Sasha était partie hier soir après le film, sinon elle aurait été victime de mes ondes meurtrières. Même le bruit de la télé m'énervait. C'était horripilant toutes ces voix qui blablatait sur des conneries sans intérêt.

Mon dieu, j'ai envie de frapper dans un mur. Et de me frapper moi-même.

Après avoir dormi tout juste cinq heures, la situation d'hier me revenait en plein figure et m'exaspérait alors que je me la repassais en bouche dans la tête.

J'espère que mon envie de tuer aura disparu avant une heure , étant donné que j'avais cours à l'université. Tuer un étudiant où un prof ne ferait pas très bien dans mon dossier.

J'étais sur le chemin et même les passants se retournaient sur mon passage, tellement mon envie du mal se voyait comme un nez au milieu de la figure. Espérons qu'un de ces braves citoyens n'aura pas l'idée d'aller voir un flic pour lui dire qu'un adolescent sociopathe se baladait dans la rue. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi la putain de différence entre sociopathe et psychopathe, hein ? Quelqu'un pourrait me le dire ? Parce que je ne vois aucune différence pour ma part.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe - mon dieu je me comportais comme Sasha! - en maudissant mon réveil pour m'avoir réveiller, le soleil pour s'être levé, mon voisin pour me dire bonjour joyeusement comme tous les matins (mais sans déconner, il n'était jamais malheureux où quoi, ce connard ? Toujours à étaler son bonheur devant les autres, pauvre con.) et le connard suprême pour être réapparu dans ma vie.

J'étais en train de maudire le vent de me siffler dans les oreilles quand une voiture s'arrêta près de moi. Enfin, je devrais dire une limousine. UNE LIMOUSINE ! PARFAITEMENT ! Mais on était où ? A Hollywood ?!

J'ignorais la voiture de riches en continuant de lancer mes diverses malédictions quand la limousine s'est mise à rouler à mon rythme. Après quelques tests, j'ai percuté que ladite limousine me suivait. UNE LIMOUSINE ME COLLAIT AU CUL, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Au moment où j'allais frapper dedans (j'allais sérieusement le faire, j'étais vraiment de mauvais humeur), une portière s'ouvrit, une main jaillit et me choppa le bras avant de me traîner de force dans la voiture, qui démarra en trombe.

Manquait plus que ça. JE ME SUIS FAIT KIDNAPPÉ PAR UNE PUTAIN DE LIMOUSINE !

Quels étaient les bases de l'auto-défense déjà ?

Je m'apprêtais à attaquer mon assaillant (il était tombé le mauvais jour ce gars, j'allais lui exploser la gueule) quand je me suis rendus compte que : petit un, j'étais sur les genoux de mon kidnappeur et que petit deux, ledit kidnappeur avait une odeur bien trop familière.

Mon corps se détendit instantanément, mon souffle s'accéléra et un sentiment de bien-être s'empara de moi. Une seule personne peut me faire un tel effet.

J'écarquillais les yeux en tombant sur ses deux laves en fusions.

Levi.

Je me suis fais kidnappé par Levi.

_Bon, ben finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, le kidnapping._


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou!**

**Après avoir été cruellement menacée, j'ai dû poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu. Je précise que ça ne sera pas toujours le cas, c'est juste de la pitié qui me fait poster ce chapitre! Merci pour toutes vos reviews! :3 Bon, je vous préviens, Eren prends du caractère face à Levi! Ben oui, quoi c'est pas non plus une chiffe molle!**

**Je vais répondre à toutes vos reviews! Vu que j'ai la foi!**

**boadicee**: Je suis désolé d'avoir pu troubler ton sommeil. Comment oses-tu me menacer? Je suis une brave citoyenne qui ne fait que son devoir en torturant mentalement ses lecteurs! :3 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! ;)

**S-Lay L**: Bah oui, je pose tout le temps la question! Quel différence il y a entre psychopathe et sociopathe? Ben gros, le psychopathe est un malade qui agit selon ses instincts sans éprouver d'empathie autant à l'égard des autres qu'à son égard. Il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins et il un besoin constant d'être stimulé. Alors que le sociopathe, ben en gros, il ne ressent absolument rien. Aucune émotion, aucune culpabilité. Pour résumer lorsqu'un sociopathe va commettre un crime, il dira aux enquêteurs qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris alors que le psychopathe va nier sa culpabilité mais en sera très conscient dans sont fort intérieur. Bref, l'un est inhumain et l'autre est taré.

**Twinzy:** Je connais Host Club mais je n'ai jamais regardé ^^. Je sais, j'aime faire baver mes lecteurs.

**Lowelie**: Toi. La méchante, très méchante qui me prends par les sentiments et essaye de m'attendrir. C'est parce que j'ai pitié de toi que je poste ce chapitre, par égard pour ta personne, alors t'as intérêt à me traiter comme un reine! Et tu oses en plus me faire la morale, parce que je ne réponds pas à tes reviews alors que toi tu as toujours la flemme de répondre aux miennes. Vilaine fille! :p

**Tomokonne: **Merci beaucoup! :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira comme les autres.

**P'titeLilith**: Merci pour ta review! C'est normal que tu te poses des questions, je fais exprès pour. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre répondera à certaines, notamment sur la raison pour laquelle Levi kidnappe Eren avec sa limousine. ^^

**Dydy-Ramen**: Héhéhé, ce que j'aime quand vous dites: Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Mais j'ai les pleins pouvoirs! This is my world! :3 Mais merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce qui va suivre!

**Europe-Chan13**: Ouah, vraiment un grand merci pour ta review. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiasme pour une de mes histoires, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur. :3 Ne crains pas de passer pour une folle, tu ne me connais pas, je peux aussi atteindre des degrés de folie inquiétante! x) Je te fais la promesse de te prévenir et te répondre par MP. MERCI ÉNORMÉMENT!

* * *

><p>Je me demande si un jour, mes rencontres avec Levi seront normales. Je veux dire, la première fois dès qu'il m'a touché, j'ai eu une érection et il s'est merveilleusement occupé de moi, en ignorant comme je m'appelais. La seconde s'est déroulé à peu près de la même façon, sauf que c'était moi qui ignorait son nom. Et la troisième fois, il me kidnappe avec une limousine.<p>

Au moins, nous connaissions nos noms respectifs désormais. Il y a du progrès.

L'intérieur de la limousine était assez sombre et une vitre teinté nous séparer du chauffeur. Seul avec lui, je n'étais pas rassuré pour ma santé mentale et mon cœur. Levi avait trop tendance à affermir son pouvoir sur moi.

Il me fixait, impassible, comme si il ne venait pas tout juste de m'enlever au milieu de la rue et moi, je ne savais pas du tout où me mettre. D'un côté, j'étais gêné parce que je le revoyais plus tôt que prévu après mon cinéma d'hier soir mais surtout en dehors de nos rendez-vous. Ça constituait une infraction aux propres règles qu'il avait lui-même érigé. Mais j'étais flatté qu'il était suffisamment intéressé par moi pour prendre justement le risque de les enfreindre.

Néanmoins, la confrontation était arrivée un peu trop vite pour moi. Et il était tombé vraiment au mauvais moment. J'essayais de me dégager, certes ses genoux étaient très confortables mais je devais garder mes distances avec lui si je voulais être capable de penser et réfléchir correctement.

Mais il ne semblait pas du même avis que moi. Il posa ses mains sur le bas de dos et me maintiens sans effort contre lui tandis que je me débattais comme un forcené pour m'extraire de ses bras. En faisant ça, il a réveillé mon esprit de combativité. Levi tenait bon et ne cilla même pas quand je mis mes deux mains sur son torse pour tenter de le repousser. Le message était clair : il ne me laisserait pas m'échapper.

Mais renoncer ne faisait pas partir de mon vocabulaire. Ma fierté avait déjà pris un gros coup devant lui, hier soir même, j'allais essayer de la renforcer un peu à nouveau. Il me dominait pendant le sexe mais en dehors, il était hors de question de lui laisser le contrôle sur moi. J'étais de trop mauvaise humeur malgré l'effet qu'il arrivait encore et toujours à me faire subir. Maintenant, je tentais en vain d'échapper à l'emprise de ses bras juste pour la forme et montrer que je n'étais certainement pas le genre de mec qui se laisse facilement intimidé.

Venant de la personne qui laissait un total étranger profitait de son corps comme un jouet, je conçois que c'est un peu se foutre de la gueule du monde mais tant pis.

- C'est pas la peine d'essayer, gamin. Tu te fatigue pour rien.

Ça m'énervait mais il avait raison. Je m'épuisais plus que autre chose. Je me rendais compte que ma mauvaise humeur revenait à grands pas : c'était mon mécanisme de défense qui se mettait en place. Quand je sais que j'ai tort, je suis encore plus mordant avec mon entourage.

Je finis par déclarer forfait, de toute évidence, mon adversaire était trop fort pour moi. Et je n'étais pas à 100% de mes capacités : mon corps faisait encore des siennes et refusait toute forme de rejet. Il voulait rester près de celui à Levi.

Essayez de se battre contre son propre corps, c'est comme se battre contre le racisme : éprouvant, fatiguant et sans aucune garantie de victoire.

J'ai arrêté de me débattre mais mes doigts n'ont pas lâchés sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

C'est là que j'ai remarqué comment il était habillé.

Il était en costume. Costume, cravate. Son ensemble était d'un noir parfait qui se mariait élégamment avec la couleur de ses cheveux. La cravate était de la même couleur, seule sa chemise était d'une blancheur impeccable. Je pensais que le seul moment où il était le plus sexy, c'était quand il était nu mais visiblement, je me suis bien trompé. Un Levi en costume était mille fois plus séduisant et attirant. Mon dieu, dieu me bénisse de profiter d'un tel spectacle.

Une fois encore, il arrivait à me faire perdre tous mes moyens. Ça devrait être punie par la loi d'avoir une telle emprise sur une personne.

Devant le magnétisme qu'il dégageait, j'ai momentanément oublié qu'il m'avait kidnappé et que j'étais censé échapper à ses griffes. Je me maudis d'être aussi faible et vulnérable face à lui. Je ne vais pas mentir, le fait qu'il m'est kidnappé m'excitait terriblement mais il fallait bien que ma raison soit assez raisonnable pour deux, parce qu'elle ne pouvait décidément pas compter sur mon cœur.

J'optais pour la méthode de l'attaque, je pouvais bien tenter de contrôler l'échange qui allait suivre. Ma soumission habituelle face à lui n'était pas là aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment trop influencé par mon humeur.

- Bien. Est-ce que ça serait trop demandé pourquoi diable je me fais kidnappé de si bon matin et par une limousine? Je n'ai rien à proprement parlé contre les limousines mais va savoir pourquoi ce matin, elles m'horripilent particulièrement.

Ah. Le sarcasme, mon arme numéro un. Une arme qui n'a pas l'air de l'impressionner vu que son visage ne change pas du tout d'expression. Au contraire, je crois distinguer une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Super, je l'amusais.

- J'accepterai de te le dire si tu m'expliquais ton comportement d'hier soir. Tu sais, le moment où t'es sauvé sans un mot ni une formule de politesse pour dire que tu partais.

Aie. Le sujet que je ne voulais en aucun cas aborder et la raison pour laquelle j'avais essayé de le fuir. J'avais dis que je lui expliquerai si jamais il posait la question. J'ignorais qu'il était capable de recourir à l'enlèvement pour obtenir une réponse. Mais je me rappelai qu'il avait dit lui-même que nos vies devaient rester en dehors de nos relations intimes. La meilleure défense pour contourner ce que je désirais ne pas partager avec lui.

- Je croyais que tu n'en avais rien à foutre de ma vie. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Levi fronça les sourcils légèrement.

- Que c'était mon cul qui t'intéressait. Alors pourquoi je te donnerais une réponse?

- Tu viens de dire la raison, morveux.

_Great_. On passait de « gamin » à « morveux ». Mais de quoi il parlait ?

- Éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie.

Si j'étais d'humeur normal, je n'aurais certainement pas le courage de le défier ainsi. Levi est le genre d'homme qu'il ne faut pas défier et qui a toujours le pouvoir sur toute chose sur terre. Mais ma colère dû à l'autre connard me dictait ma conduite exécrable. Et sa proximité me troublait davantage. Je venais de me rendre compte que c'est notre première vraie conversation qui ne tourne pas autour du sexe. Et elle n'était pas plaisante à vrai dire.

- Je suis honnête avec toi, ta vie en soit ne m'intéresse pas. Mais comme tu viens de le faire remarquer, ton cul, lui, m'intéresse.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton intérêt soudain ? _Lui demandais-je sentant la colère augmentait peu à peu._

- Le mec d'hier soir, c'est ton copain ?

Je déglutis quand il se mit à évoquer le connard. Mon instinct de survie se manifesta à nouveau.

- C'est personne. Personne d'important. Il ne compte pas.

Et je le pensais sérieusement. Comparé à Levi, le connard me semblait insignifiant.

- On ne fuit pas la queue entre les jambes devant une personne qui ne compte pas, _me répondit-il._

Son insistance sur le sujet recommençait à me chauffer sévère. Sûrement parce qu'il avait encore raison quelque part.

- Ce type fait partie de la catégorie dont on ne parlera pas. Je ne veux pas parler de lui mais crois-moi, il ne compte pas. C'est... compliqué. Mais il ne gâchera pas notre accord si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

En gros, Levi avait peur que le connard soit un obstacle pour le chemin de ma porte de derrière. De côté-là aucun risque. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Même le connard ne peut détruire l'irrésistible attirance que j'avais pour Levi. Et je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse un jour. J'éprouve toujours le besoin de le voir où de le toucher. D'où ma prise sur sa chemise.

- Alors, _repris-je_, c'est quoi le rapport entre ce qu'il t'intéresse et lui ?

Son visage était toujours impassible quand il me fournit la réponse :

- Je suis pas le genre de mec qui partage. Je ne partage pas du tout. Tu peux penser que je suis possessif mais je supporte pas qu'on touche à ce qui est à moi. Je ne partage pas mes intérêts, si tu préfère.

J'étais trop abasourdi pour répondre. Il en profita pour continuer.

- Bref, tant que je ne me lasse pas de toi et que je ne dis pas stop, ton cul et toi, vous m'appartenez, gamin.

Toujours trop abasourdi pour répondre à sa déclaration. Je crois même que mon cerveau s'est temporairement déconnecté de ses fonctions.

Tout le ressentiment et la colère disparurent. Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il venait de me dire. Pourtant, c'était vraiment ignoble si on le prenait dans un certain sens : Levi avait juste peur qu'on lui vole son nouveau jouet. Il défendait sa viande fraîche. Ouais, bah allez dire ça à mon pauvre cœur vulnérable et sensible qui faisait le grand huit dans ma poitrine. J'ai même cru qu'il allait exploser sur le moment.

On peut pas dire de telles choses à quelqu'un tout en gardant un masque si indifférent. Et ben, Levi y arrivait sans problème. Il n'avait laisser aucune émotion transpercer son visage et avait sorti ça comme si c'était un fait tellement commun, le genre qu'on entendait à la télé. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pense vraiment et quelque part, ça me troublait fortement. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pense, pour savoir ce qui peut bien se passer dans sa tête. Et ce qu'il pense réellement de moi.

J'étais touché par ses paroles et il pouvait très bien le voir. Je veux dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un Dieu Grec vous cataloguait comme sa propriété exclusif. Je devrais vraiment passer un test pour vérifier mon taux de masochisme et d'amour-propre chez moi. L'un ne doit pas être très haut comparé à l'autre.

Contrairement à lui, mon visage et mes pensées étaient un livre ouvert. Ce n'était vraiment pas équitable. Je ne pouvais pas me mentir à moi-même : j'étais plus que content de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avoir un tel homme qui me désirait, c'était tellement flatteur et émoustillant. Aie, ma putain de libido commençait à m'inquiéter. En quelques secondes, il avait réussi à m'énerver, m'agacer, me troubler, me calmer et provoquer le grand huit de mon cœur.

Croyez-moi, pour faire ça, faut être très fort.

Levi n'était vraiment pas n'importe qui.

Je repris vite le contrôle de mon esprit, je n'en avais pas fini avec les questions.

- Okay. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais pour posséder une limousine ?

J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit de poser cette question. D'abord parce que d'un point de vue technique, je venais de me faire enlever. Et Levi était bien plus dangereux pour moi qu'un psychopathe quelconque. Ensuite parce que après tout, ce n'est pas fréquent qu'on croise des limousines, c'était même la première fois que je voyais une en vrai et pas à la télé.

Levi se raidit et son visage se ferma encore plus. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'être plus indifférent que ça. Ce type ne cesse de me prouver que l'impossible est souvent possible en réalité. Preuve numéro un : il venait de me kidnapper et ce fait-là, m'excitait alors que ça devrait m'effrayer, comme toute personne normale. Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont ratés dans mon éducation pour que je sois excité pour un truc répréhensible ? Est-ce mon sang de rebelle et d'impulsivité dû aux gênes de ma mère ? Faudrait que j'en discute avec elle, un jour.

- Je croyais avoir été clair : ma vie privée ne te concerne pas.

Son ton sec et son refus de collaborer fit revenir à grande vitesse mon irritation. Terminée le moment d'émotion et battement cœur effrénée.

- Excuse-moi te dire ça mais _ça_ me concerne. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, le kidnapping est un acte très grave, punissable de prison. Alors, je suis en droit, en tant que victime d'enlèvement, de savoir pourquoi mon ravisseur à une voiture digne des stars de Hollywood. Ça pourrait être utile quand je porterais plainte et qu'ils me demanderont des détails.

J'ai cru que j'allais le mettre plus en colère ( et honnêtement voir ce type en colère me fichait une peur bleue) mais il a rigolé de manière sarcastique. Je le regardai, les yeux plissés par l'agacement. Le sarcasme, c'est mon domaine.

- Je trouve ça ironique d'entendre ça de la part d'un type qui semble plutôt excité d'être enlevé par le mec qui s'occupe de satisfaire son cul.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mes menaces (pathétiques) ne semblaient pas avoir marcher. Comment pouvait-il si facilement deviner ce que je ressentais ? Je devrais m'injecter du botox pour paralyser mon visage, ça me serait d'une grande aide avec lui. De plus, il trichait. Il se servait de mes sentiments pour ne pas avoir à me répondre. Et dire qu'il avait osé me demander à ce que je joue franc jeu et m'avait obligeait à lui parler de _ma vie privée_ alors que la sienne, était intouchable apparemment.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne parlerais pas de ma vie avec toi.

Outré par sa profonde déloyauté, j'essayais à nouveau de me dégager de ses genoux, plus violemment cette fois. J'étais vexé et je retenais les larmes de monter. Je n'y pouvais rien : ça m'énervait, me _blessait_ qu'il ne veuille pas partager sa vie privée avec moi. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, parce que je n'avais pas voulu lui parler de _lui_ mais j'avais cédé, _moi_. J'avais suffisamment pris sur moi pour lui parler du pire sujet pour moi. Je ne lui demandais que ce qu'il faisait comme boulot, merde ! Je ne crois pas demander la lune !

Comme la première fois, il n'avait pas besoin de faire un gros effort pour me maintenir sur place alors que moi, j'usais toute ma force disponible pour qu'il me lâche, contre l'avis de mon corps, attiré par la chaleur du sien. Donc, deux fois plus épuisant. Dans l'espace clos, on n'entends que ma respiration qui s'accélère au vu de mon énervement et de mon refus de me laisser faire.

- Je te préviens, si tu continues à te tortiller sur moi comme ça, je ne serais pas responsable de mes actes, gamin.

Je me stoppai net. Comment ne pas arrêter en entendant une telle mise en garde ?

Je sentis mes joues me brûler. Merde ! Levi pouvait aussi bien me faire sortir de mes gonds et me faire rougir comme une fillette timide. Je détestais ça, surtout quand j'essayai de m'opposer à lui.

Obligé d'arrêter de bouger, forcément. Même si l'envie de me faire violer par lui était un fantasme très séduisant, il était hors de question de le laisser faire alors que je tentais en vain de le repousser, agacé par son comportement pas fair-play du tout. Une question de dignité ! Chose qui semble avoir disparu de ma vie à l'instant même où j'ai laissé Levi y entrer.

Avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui balancer une remarque sanglante, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. _Et merde..._

Le même phénomène se produisit encore : ma raison s'éteint, toute pensée cohérente disparaît et mon corps prend le pouvoir (ce qui arrive trop fréquemment ces temps-ci, je trouve.).

Je ferma les yeux et laissa mes mains remontait doucement jusqu'à ses cheveux que j'empoignais avec force. Je suis peut-être faible face à son pouvoir sexuel mais ma colère est toujours présente. Il voulait jouer, on va jouer.

J'ouvris la bouche et il caressa langoureusement ma langue avec la sienne, sans plus attendre. Ce baiser était différent des autres. Plus violent et passionné que tous les autres. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment battu pour la domination concernant les autres baisers échangés mais là, c'était clairement une lutte de pouvoir. Et je n'allais pas déclarer forfait, facilement. Il allait bien s'en rendre compte. Ma conscience était encore là, au fond de moi, et ne s'était pas relevé de l'affront .J'embrassai Levi comme un fou, et c'était délicieusement bon, meilleur que ça ne l'avait jamais été. Si j'avais su que batailler contre lui faisait un tel effet, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Hélas, j'avais oublié un détail. Levi n'est vraiment pas fair-play.

Ses mains, jusque là sur mon dos, passèrent sous mon pull et sa paume chaude sur ma peau froide me fit sursauter légèrement. Je ne me laissais pas démonter pour autant. Je continuais de plus belle la lutte acharnée de nos langues se bataillant pour le contrôle. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'allait pas se contenter de ça, ça aurait été trop facile bien sûr. Je sentis ses mains redescendre pour passer sous mon jean.

Aussitôt, je poussais un gémissement de mécontentement mais je ne décollais pas ma bouche de la sienne, je ne pouvais pas. Ce baiser était trop ensorcelant. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes fesses, en dessous de mon caleçon et Levi les massa divinement bien, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Ah, il voulait la jouer comme ça. Si on opte pour les méthodes déloyales, pas de problème.

Je le rapprochais de moi et collai mon corps contre le sien avant de me frotter contre lui. Je me tortillais sur ses genoux, exagérément pour le faire craquer. Ce fut à son tour de pousser un râle de protestation qui se finit en un gémissement quand je me frottais de plus en plus fort tout contre lui.

Mais rapidement, il me rappela qui détenait réellement le pouvoir et le contrôle entre nous deux. Et bien entendu, ce n'était pas moi. Mon esprit s'engourdissait de seconde en seconde sous l'effet du plaisir de ses touchers et de son baiser, mes mains commençaient à relâcher prise sur ses cheveux. Il le sentit et en profita immédiatement. Sa langue se fit plus agressive. Si agressive que la mienne capitula. Même mes tortillements contre lui s'affaiblissaient, j'étais dans une espèce de brume, je n'étais plus que sensation entre ses mains agiles et expertes.

Vainqueur : Levi. Parce que j'aimais trop perdre contre lui.

Et pour me prouver qu'il était vraiment le maître dans nos relations, il mit fin à notre baiser enfiévré, alors que j'essayais désespéramment de récupérer ses lèvres. Ses mains quittèrent mon derrière et prirent place sur ma taille pour me repousser. Je n'avais même pas réussi à le repousser lui, il y arrivait en deux secondes. Quel putain d'humiliation. Je me laissais faire, j'étais fébrile entre ses mains et j'étais à bout de force.

Retour à la case départ. Il me regardait et je tentais en vain de reprendre une apparence normale. Difficile quand son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante et que mon souffle était erratique, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Le plus énervant, c'est que lui n'avait rien. Il ne tremblait pas, n'avait pas la peau rougi sous l'effort et avait le même air impassible qu'au début, alors qu'il venait de me dévorer la bouche.

Soudain, il écarta le col de mon pull et mordit la peau de mon cou avant que je puisse réagir. Il suçait ma peau longuement et brutalement avant de la lâcher. Désormais, j'avais un joli suçon.

- Pour dissuader quelqu'un qui essayerait de toucher ce qui m'appartient.

Je rougis. Le Eren combatif avait foutu le camp pour laisser le Eren empoté et timide que j'étais en présence de Levi en temps normal. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi misérable pour me réjouir de ses paroles et de son suçon me marquant comme sa chose. Digne d'un homme des cavernes. Et je m'en voulais d'être heureux de sa possessivité à mon égard.

Il appuya sur un bouton et dit d'une voix monotone :

- Arrêtez-vous.

La limousine ralentit et s'arrêta, comme il avait demander. De toute évidence, le chauffeur était complice d'enlèvement également. Ça devait pas le gêner que son patron enlève de jeunes innocents sur le trottoir.

Levi me délogea de ses genoux et je ressentis comme un courant glacé. Il ouvrit la porte et c'était limite si il me poussait dehors comme un malpropre. J'atterris sur le bitume, trébuchant. Je me retourna, prêt à l'incendier. J'étais vraiment pourvu de courage aujourd'hui, dis donc. La portière était fermée mais la vitre était baissé et Levi se pencha un peu avant de me dire :

- Je te ferais aimer les limousines, un jour gamin.

Impossible de ne pas capter le message quand j'ai vu le regard lubrique qu'il avait.

La limousine démarra en trombe, me laissant totalement hébété sur le trottoir, dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation, putain ! J'étais capable de me perdre n'importe où. Mais je venais de réaliser qu'il avait agi comme si j'étais une pute qu'il avait congédié. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase.

Okay. Okay. Il compte me revoir lundi ? Mais putain, il pouvait se brosser !

_Sale con._


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir! ^^**

**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, en écrivant cette histoire, je pensais pas qu'elle prendrait autant d'ampleur, c'était juste un moyen de m'exercer. Mais voir qu'elle vous plaît à ce point, ça me réchauffe le corps! :D Dans ce chapitre, apparition de nouveaux personnages, enfin nouveaux, bref. En fait pour ceux qui ont regardé le film Scream 4, j'ai repris une réplique de ce film parce qu'elle me plaisait trop. Donc cette phrase ne m'appartient pas totalement, pour ceux qui savent, vous le verrez! Pardonnez-moi pour les fautes et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire! ;D**

* * *

><p>Deux jours après, mon humeur s'était amélioré. Je disais même bonjour aux voisins que je croisais dans l'immeuble de mon appartement alors que je ne pouvais pas saquer la plupart. Hier était passé à une telle vitesse, comme je l'avais souhaité. Le dimanche était mon jour favori de la semaine. Pour tout vous dire, je suis désormais d'excellente humeur.<p>

Mais j'étais toujours décidé à ne pas voir Levi demain soir. Ah ça, non hors de question. Il m'avait blessé dans ma fierté d'homme : non seulement il avait autoproclamé mon cul, sien (bien que je ne suis pas absolument pas contre mais son ton était déplaisant) et m'avait fait dégagé de sa voiture, pardon de sa limousine de luxe, comme si j'étais sa putain favorite. Ce que j'étais en fait, sa putain à qui il accordait l'honneur de la visiter tous les deux jours, hormis les week-ends. En plus, il avait eu le culot de dire que c'était lui qui se lasserait le premier de notre relation. Si ça se trouve, ça serait moi. Bon, inenvisageable mais on a bien le droit de rêver. Non, je n'allais pas céder, malgré que la tentation était grande, j'allais tenir ma parole.

J'ai prévu de passer un dimanche pépère. Journée pyjama, avec le jeu vidéo _Alien Isolation_, la série _Supernatural_ saison cinq complète, mes canettes d'oasis, mon livre _Apocalyse Zombie_ et mon lit douillet qui est la chose la plus chaleureuse sur cette terre. Bref, un dimanche digne de ce nom, signé et approuvé par Eren Jaeger. De plus, Sasha ne pourrait pas ouvrir la porte aussi facilement que la dernière fois : j'avais pris les devants et fermais ma porte à clé. Et hop, bye-bye l'emmerdeuse ! Va falloir qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Demain, je reprendrais ce rôle, je méritais bien un peu de répit.

En surfant sur Internet, j'ai visité divers sites tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, quand l'un proclamait d'apprendre à faire une vraie poupée vaudou. Intéressant. Pile ce qu'il me fallait pour le connard. Hélas, je n'ai pas la matériel nécessaire pour réaliser cette poupée qui me serait très utile et j'ai la plus grande flemme de sortir dehors. Et ça aurait valu de violer le dimanche parfait de Eren Jaeger. Pas question. Le connard devra attendre demain pour souffrir. Mais l'idée qu'il passe une autre journée sans se soucier de rien d'autre que sa vite, m'irritait légèrement. Mais non, je n'allais pas gâcher mon précieux dimanche pour lui. Et pour personne d'autre.

Au moment, où je m'installais sur mon lit, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte d'entrée. Je n'y fis pas attention et commençais à lancer ma série. Le mec où la fille allait partir sinon il/elle allait passer sa journée sur le pas de ma porte. Seulement, les coups continuaient alors que ma série avait commencer depuis au moins dix minutes. Je devais le reconnaître, cette personne est quelqu'un d'acharné. Mais je l'ignorais toujours.

- EREN !

Et merde ! C'était Armin. J'avais envisagé la possibilité que Sasha puisse rappliquer, d'où la sécurité d'avoir verrouiller la porte mais je ne pensais pas que Armin viendrait me voir, un dimanche. Contrairement à Sasha, il respectait mes dimanches et ne m'avait jamais embêté pendant mon jour préféré. Donc le fait qu'il était à ma porte, relevait que quelque chose d'important était arrivé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que je m'habille pour lui ouvrir la porte.

- Eren, je sais que tu es là !

Ouais, ouais, deux minutes. Forcément que tu sais, je ne bouge pas un orteil hors de cette maison le dimanche. Il a de la chance d'être mon meilleur ami sinon je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'aller lui ouvrir la porte. Que voulez-vous, avoir des amis, c'est faire des sacrifices pour eux.

J'ouvris la porte pour trouver un Armin habillé tout en noir.

- Quelqu'un est mort ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande une telle chose ?!

- Parce que tu es habillé comme si tu allais à un enterrement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacé. Merci, je prends la peine de lui ouvrir la porte et il me traitait comme un gosse insolent. Les gens ne savent plus ce qu'est la reconnaissance de nos jours. J'enchaînai, désireux de connaître le pourquoi de sa visite exceptionnelle, pour mieux retourner regarder ma télé :

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Il se passe quelque chose d'important ce soir.

- Aussi cool que ça en ait l'air, je ne prévois jamais de sortir de cet appartement le dimanche et encore moins le soir. Navré mais c'est gentil d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Eren, c'est très important.

- Je doute que quelque chose que plus importante que mon dimanche, existe.

Je m'apprêtais à refermer la porte pour clore la conversation quand il a lâché la bombe :

- Sasha a un rencard.

Silence total de ma part. Je le regardais, choqué.

- Avec une fille, précisa t-il.

- Okay, entre.

Mon dieu, je faisais entrer quelqu'un chez moi un dimanche. J'espérais qu'Armin appréciait ce traitement de faveur unique (Sasha ne compte pas, je ne compte pas une fille qui défonce ma porte pour s'introduire illégalement dans ma demeure privée). Comme quoi tout est possible dans la vie. Sasha a un rencard ! Sam et Dean allaient devoir attendre.

* * *

><p>- Okay, donc si je résume, elle a rencontré cette fille à l'un de ses cours et elle a eu un coup de foudre ? <em>Demandais-je totalement sidéré<em>.

- Ouais, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je l'ai découvert que par hasard. Une de mes amies, Annie, dans mon cours de psychologie, connaît cette fille pour qui craque, Sasha. Son nom, c'est Mikasa. Apparemment elles sont plutôt proches et elle lui a parlé de son rendez-vous avec Sasha. Et comme Annie sait que je traîne avec une Sasha, elle voulait savoir si c'était la mienne.

- J'en reviens pas qu'elle nous a pas parlé de ça ! Sasha n'a jamais montré d'intérêt pour autre chose que de nous faire chier !

- Ça dure depuis un bon moment déjà, qu'elles se tournent autour. Ce soir, c'est leur premier rendez-vous officiel.

- Je veux tout savoir sur cette fille ! Cette Mikasa ! Qui est-elle pour avoir réussi à faire battre le cœur de notre morfale ?

- C'est pour ça que je suis là, _sourit malicieusement Armin_.

- Et que tu es habillé pour Halloween ?

- Ferme-là Eren ! Voilà ce que je propose : on va suivre Sasha, ce soir.

Une minute de silence. Je n'en revenais pas que Armin, mon Armin, le plus raisonnable de notre trio, proposait de suivre notre amie, dans son dos, comme des stalkers. C'est très grave, très très grave. Une profonde émotion m'envahit soudainement.

- Armin, je m'excuse.

- Hein ?

Toutes ces années à nous fréquenter Sasha et moi, t'ont perverti. Je suis tellement désolé que notre influence démoniaque ait fini par déteindre sur ton comportement. Toi qui était si innocent... Mais qu'avons-nous fait ? Bon, je pense que Sasha est plus fautive que moi, son hystérie et son impulsivité est dangereuse pour la race humaine, mais j'accepte ma part de responsabilité.

- Eren, ta gueule.

- Mon dieu, tu dis même des gros mots !

- Eren tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'écoutes sans ouvrir ta boite à connerie.

- C'est boite à camembert d'abord, _me crus-je obligé de préciser_.

- Eren.

- Okay, je ferme ma gueule.

- Bien, _dit-il en hochant la tête, l'air satisfait_. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, je dis « on » parce que je sais que tu es prêt à tout faire quand il s'agit de la vie privée de Sasha. Ce soir, on attend, planqués devant chez elle et dès qu'elle sort, on la suit discrètement. Très discrètement parce que cette fille possède l'instinct d'un fauve. Si on la suit à une distance suffisante, on devrait pas avoir de problème. Et là, on va pouvoir « rencontrer » et observer cette fameuse Mikasa.

Devant mon air silencieux, il me posa une question :

- Tu as une question, Eren ?

- Une seule. Je vais devoir m'habiller en meurtrier, moi aussi ?

* * *

><p>- Putain, il caille !<p>

Je me plaignais tout en réajustant mon blouson noir. Armin, accroupi à ma droite, était emmitouflé dans une espèce de doudoune à l'allure d'un sac poubelle. Il me lança un regard, agacé.

- Je t'avais dis de prendre un truc plus chaud ! Quand vas-tu suivre mes conseils ?

- Armin, le jour où je suis tes conseils, envoie-moi consulter un psychiatre.

Il ne daigna pas me répondre. Il devait penser que je n'en valais pas la peine. Pas ma faute, j'étais encore plus chochotte quand j'avais froid.

On était postés à environ 20 mètres de la maison à Sasha. Elle vivait avec son oncle et sa tante, l'avantage d'avoir de la famille en ville, comparé à Armin et moi. Il faisait nuit et le vent n'arrêtait pas de souffler, je frissonnais de plus en plus alors qu'Armin ne semblait pas remarque le vent glacé. On n'avait aucune idée à propos de l'heure du rendez-vous, alors on était venus assez tôt pour être sûrs de ne pas la rater.

J'espère que ça en vaut la peine toute cette histoire ! Passer mon dimanche à peaufiner les détails, enfin peaufiner, plutôt écouter le plan stratégique de mon meilleur ami, avait été fatiguant. Moi qui comptais passer un dimanche tranquille, c'était foutu. Mais je ne regrettais pas ma décision. De un, j'étais énervé que Sasha ne nous parle pas de cette fille mystère alors qu'elle savait TOUT de ma vie sentimentale de merde (hormis les derniers petits détails de vendredi) et elle osait me cacher un truc aussi énorme. Et de deux, j'étais plus qu'intrigué par cette fille qui avait réussi à attirer son attention sans être pour autant quelque chose de comestible.

La journée n'avait pas été si terrible en compagnie d'Armin. En fait, l'avoir près de moi, avait encore amélioré mon humeur et j'étais content de le savoir à côté de moi tandis que j'essayais de buter cette saloperie d'Alien dans le jeu vidéo. Avec ses conseils, j'avais très bien avancé dans le jeu. Ce dimanche n'était pas perdu mais plutôt mourir que d'avouer à voix haute que socialiser le dimanche n'était pas si mal.

Le temps défilait et toujours aucune trace de Sasha. J'avais arrêté de regarder vers chez elle, c'était ennuyant de fixer cette rue vide à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je m'étais assis en tailleur par terre, et m'amusais à faire des dessins sur la terre humide, avec un bâton. Je décidais d'engager une conversation :

- Je peux toujours pas croire qu'on ne sache rien à propos de cette Mikasa. Entre sa vie sentimentale secrète et la mienne qui est catastrophique, on est mal barrés. Et toi, Armin ? Y a personne qui te fait craquer de ton côté, autant qu'on se dise tout sur nos coups de cœurs.

Vu mon ennui, j'avais décidé de le taquiner mais en me tournant vers lui, je constatais qu'il évitait soigneusement mon regard. Ce qui me mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille. Sasha est peut-être aussi douée que moi pour cacher des trucs mais Armin est un débutant de ce côté-là. Je le dévisageais, totalement ébahi.

- Non... quoi toi aussi ?! Putain mais comment ça se fait que je sois toujours le dernier au courant ?

- Eren, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- A d'autres, tiens ! Je te connais comme si c'était moi ta mère, Armin. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Tu es le seul qui ne peut pas me mentir !

- Si tu étais ma mère, je m'inquiéterais qu'on laisse des personnes comme toi enfanter, _ironisa t-il_.

- Change pas de sujet malgré ta répartie hilarante. Qui c'est ? Je la où le connais ? Des détails, tout de suite !

Armin était bisexuel. Il aimait aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Seulement, sa dernière histoire en date, datait du collège et avait duré quatre longues années. Une relation qui avait fini tragiquement et l'avait marqué. Quand Armin était amoureux, il était vraiment amoureux et s'attachait profondément à la personne. Plus que moi. Alors quand la rupture était arrivé, de façon prématuré et abjecte, il avait été totalement brisé. Son cœur était plus fragile que celui à Sasha et moi, à cause de cette douloureuse expérience. A côté du fils du pute qui l'a traumatisé, le connard était un ange. Je me souviendrais toujours de son visage sans vie quand je l'avais trouvé sur ma porte, après ce qu'_il_ lui avait fait. Et je ne veux jamais revoir cette expression. Jamais de ma vie. Je ne pleurais jamais mais quand il avait fait cette tête-là, j'avais eu envie de pleurer. Comme jamais.

C'est pour ça qu'on surveillait ses relations, Sasha et moi. On ne voulait pas revivre ça, c'était inenvisageable. Armin était notre petit bébé. On le couvait et le surprotégeait parce que c'était le plus naïf et innocent entre nous trois. Et surtout après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Armin n'a jamais reparlé de cette nuit-là ni de _lui_, jamais plus. Et avec Sasha, on faisait tout pour ne pas aborder un quelconque sujet qui pouvait lui rappeler l'horreur qu'il avait vécu. Alors savoir qu'il avait un coup de cœur, m'inquiétait plus que la Mikasa de Sasha.

Après avoir vu que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, il soupira et abdiqua avant de consentir à me répondre :

- C'est le professeur chargé de mon cours de psychologie humaine.

- Génial, ça. Un professeur.

Dans un sens, j'avais été soulagé que ce type soit plus âgé (il serait aussi mature que Armin, parfait pour mon ami déjà trop mature pour son âge) mais de l'autre, le fait qu'il soit un professeur, c'était mauvais. Parce que la relation était non seulement interdite mais aussi parce qu'il risquait gros avec l'université. Je voyais déjà un truc pouvant le faire souffrir et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Mais je ne pouvais pas déjà condamner cet homme mystère. J'incitai Armin à continuer.

- Il est super intelligent et il très intéressant.

Je ne pouvais pas voir si il rougissait mais vu comment il se tripotait les mains, signe de grande nervosité chez lui, je pariais que oui.

- Et il est très gentil, malgré que son physique soit imposant.

Je continuais de l'écouter.

- Il s'appelle Erwin Smith.

Il se tourna vers moi pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il me plaît vraiment, Eren. Vraiment, beaucoup. C'est la première fois depuis... depuis...

Il était incapable de continuer et je repensais à son visage de poupée vide. Je m'empressais de détourner rapidement le sujet.

- Et ?

- Il s'est rien passé, _finit Armin en soupirant_. Je crois même pas l'intéresser. Il me traite de la même manière que les autres étudiants. Donc, tu vois ne t'inquiète pas.

Ah si, ça m'inquiétait au contraire. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre parce que dans mon champ de vision, je finis par voir apparaître Sasha. Je secouais Armin avec mon bras et lui indiquais la nouvelle apparition d'un signe de tête. Sasha regarda dans notre direction mais ne sembla pas nous voir. Elle avait un petit sac en plastique dans sa main droite. Un cadeau ? Elle commença à marcher vers la direction sud. Avec Armin, on la regarda s'éloigner avant de se redresser doucement.

- On continuera cette discussion plus tard, me chuchota Armin.

J'y comptais bien.

* * *

><p>Bien que cette situation était très bizarre, je m'amusais beaucoup. J'avais l'impression d'être un espion à qui on avait confier une grande mission de la plus haute importance. Je me prenais tellement au jeu, que je regardais de chaque côté avant sortir de ma cachette, et je faisais même des roulés-boulés sur le sol comme les mecs dans les films américains. Si au début, Armin avait été excédé par mon comportement, maintenant, ça lui passait au dessus. Il ne me réprimandait même plus. Il avait dû comprendre que c'était peine perdue.<p>

Le plan d'Armin marchait bien : on restait à la bonne distance et Sasha continuait à marcher sans se douter qu'on l'avait pris en chasse. Elle qui se vantait de son flair extraordinaire, c'était plaisant de lui rabattre la caquet même si elle n'en savait rien. On marchait depuis dix bonnes minutes, on était en plein centre-ville. De loin, je ne pouvais pas voir comment Sasha s'était habillée mais de temps en temps, elle touchait ses cheveux comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours bien en place.

Je n'avais plus froid, la filature m'avait réchauffé. Je faisais comme Dean dans Supernatural et prenais mon rôle très au sérieux. Bien que j'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. Le mec mystérieux d'Armin me préoccupait beaucoup. Certes, tous les mecs n'étaient pas des enculés (quoique, deux exemples me viennent à l'esprit) mais je ne serais pas rassuré tant que je n'aurais pas vu ce mec de mes propres yeux. J'avais vu mon meilleur ami brisé, une seule et unique fois. Et c'était déjà trop pour moi, hors de question de le revoir dans un état pareil. Demain, je m'incrusterais dans son cours et ferais connaissance avec Monsieur Smith. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un nom d'anglais, Erwin Smith ? Bon point pour lui, j'aime les anglais.

Néanmoins, j'étais toujours un peu vexé. A cause de Sasha et Armin. On est meilleures amis depuis si longtemps, je leurs racontais tout de ma vie, certes je n'avais pas vraiment le choix par moments, mais je finissais toujours par tout leur dire. Pour preuve, une fois cette surveillance rapprochée finie, je leur raconterais ce qui s'était passé vendredi avec Levi. Mais l'envie de me confier était dur : ils n'en faisaient pas autant de leurs côtés. Un meilleur ami, ça accepte le meilleur de toi-même quand il connaît le pire de toi. Bon, je n'ai tué personne, enfin pas à ma connaissance, mais voilà quoi. Je veux dire, beaucoup de personnes me prendrait pour une pute si ils savaient que je m'étais laissé prendre par un total inconnu dans des chiottes mais pas eux.

Je leur disais tout et qu'ils ne le fassent pas de leurs côtés, était blessant. C'est décidé, une fois qu'on sera tous les trois, je les embarque chez moi et ils auront droit à une grosse leçon de morale ainsi que sur l'amitié. Non mais.

Sasha se dirigeait droit vers le quartier où il n'y avait que des restaurants. Pourquoi ne suis-je guère étonné ? Même Armin sourit bêtement devant le côté prévisible de notre amie. Maintenant, on ne pouvait plus vraiment se cacher mais la foule était dense et servait de parfait camouflage. L'avenue était bien éclairée mais Sasha avait trop l'air ailleurs pour nous griller. Mais on restait toujours à bonne distance. Soudain, elle se tourna vers nous. Avec Armin, on se figeait, totalement paniqués, qu'elle ait réussi à nous remarquer. Si ça se trouve, elle va venir vers nous et nous dire « C'était une blague tout ça les gars ! Je me foutais juste de votre gueule ! » mais au bout d'une minute, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas nous qu'elle regardait mais que la chose qui attirait son attention était derrière nous.

Je me tordais le cou pour voir mais sans succès. Il y a trop de monde autour de nous. Pour que Sasha remarque cette fille parmi la foule, elle devait vraiment être à l'affût. Sasha s'arrêta juste sous un lampadaire et contribuait, sans le savoir, à nous aider à mieux l'observer. Je pouvais détailler sa tenue, désormais. Je sifflai d'admiration : elle avait mis le paquet, dis donc ! Certes, elle restait Sasha mais pour nous deux qui la connaissons mieux que quiconque, il était impossible de ne pas remarquer qu'elle s'était apprêter pour l'occasion.

Elle portait une longue veste noir, qui était fermée jusqu'au cou mais c'était facile de deviner qu'elle portait une robe en dessous. Les collants noirs opaques en étaient la preuve. Le tout était accompagné d'escarpins noirs, avec des talons pas très haut mais ces chaussures étaient sans aucun doute, neuves. Sasha en robe. Elle avait acheté des chaussures. Des chaussures à talons. _Seigneur, mais qui donc est cette fille ?_

Armin me tira par le bras et me conduit devant une vitrine non éclairé, le restaurant étant fermé. C'était l'endroit idéal. La foule nous dissimulait aux yeux de Sasha mais nous, on avait une parfaite vue dégagé sur elle. Enfin, la fille mystère apparaît. Et là, il se passa un truc curieux. La scène eut l'air de passer au ralenti.

Une fille aux cheveux noirs sortit de la foule, juste à quelques pas de notre Sasha. Elle nous tournait le dos, on ne pouvait voir que le visage de notre amie. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elle, c'est qu'elle semblait un peu plus grande que Sasha, qu'elle avait les cheveux très noirs. Elle aussi avait mis une robe, bleu foncé avec un petit blouson en cuir marron par dessus. A la place d'escarpins, elle avait une paire de botte assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'était le visage de Sasha. Il s'est carrément illuminée en la voyant. J'étais presque aveuglé avec son sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. On n'était pas trop proches, sinon elle nous aurait grillés aussitôt, mais la joie sur son visage était impossible à rater. Certains passants ralentissaient même, pour la regarder. Tu m'étonnes, quand Sasha était vraiment heureuse, elle était magnifique. Et là avec sa tenue et son sourire, elle était vraiment très belle. Cette Mikasa avait très bon goût.

Sasha parlait un peu avant de tendre son petit paquet, sans la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était donc bien un cadeau. Sasha qui offre un cadeau. Mikasa, toujours dos à nous, prit le cadeau et en sortit une écharpe rouge. Ce n'était pas le cadeau de luxe mais Armin et moi savions que de la part de Sasha, c'était énorme. Il y eut un moment où Sasha fixait ses pieds avant de relever brusquement la tête pour voir Mikasa enroulait l'écharpe neuve autour de son cou. Puis le sourire de Sasha nous éblouit de nouveau, . Et là, Mikasa lui a prit la main et Sasha la serra en souriant bêtement. Je n'avais vu cette Mikasa que depuis quelques minutes mais je pouvais déjà déclarer que cette fille comptait pour Sasha. C'était flagrant. Ce n'était pas une petite amourette. C'était plus que ça.

Les deux filles discutèrent un peu dehors avant d'entrer dans le restaurant derrière elles. Maintenant, on ne voyait plus rien à part les gens qui dînaient près de la fenêtre. Bref, rien qui nous intéressait.

- On peut pas prendre le risque d'entrer sinon Sasha va nous tuer, _remarqua Armin avec un air résigné_.

- Rien que pour mater son rencard, je serais prêt à ce qu'elle me botte le cul.

Armin rigola.

- Franchement, tu...

- Eren !

Arrêt sur image. Grand silence tout d'un coup. Un silence très froid. Le même froid qui me traversait, la tout de suite.

Armin devint très pâle et un air paniqué se vit sur son visage. Moi, j'étais toujours figé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement où de quelque chose d'autre. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Non, même le destin n'était pas cruel à ce point. Non, c'était une hallucination. Mais vu le regard de mon meilleur ami, ce n'était pas un délire de mon subconscient. Tout mon corps se tendit, mes mains se crispèrent sur mon jean et mon cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait qui c'était. Rien que le son de sa voix produisait sur mon corps et mon esprit, une sensation horrible, désagréable et horripilante. Tout comme sa présence.

Je me tournais tout doucement, grappillant les précieuses secondes où mon cœur serait à cœur à l'abri. Mais quand mon regard tomba sur ses yeux bleus clairs, mon cœur se brisa. Le fait que ce type puisse encore avoir une telle influence sur moi, était si humiliant. J'aimerais mieux mourir que de lui laisser la chance de bousiller mon cœur une nouvelle fois.

Le connard était devant moi, l'air aussi surpris que moi (on dirait qu'il n'avait pas prévu notre rencontre cette fois) à quelques mètres à peine. Des mètres trop petits pour moi. Il était seul et il portait la veste rouge que je lui avais offerte pour son anniversaire. La voir me donnait l'envie de pleurer mais je dû me retenir pour ne pas lui arracher de force. Avant, quand il portait cette veste, j'étais heureux mais là, sa vue me détruisait.

Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Pas cette fois. Repenser à ma fuite de l'autre soir me remplissait de honte et de dégoût envers moi-même, je refusais de lui offrir ce plaisir à nouveau. Et puis Armin était là. Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapproché de lui et ma main avait agrippé sa veste. J'avais besoin de sa présence plus que jamais. J'étais en colère et bouleversé. Le connard fit quelques pas dans ma direction, et je reculais en entraînant Armin avec moi. Lui parler d'accord mais il était hors de question qu'il dépasse la limite de mon espace personnel. Je ne pouvais pas.

Je déglutis nerveusement et attendit qu'il daigne prendre la parole. Mais l'attente devenue insupportable.

- Ian, _murmurais-je d'un ton glacial_.

Le ton de ma voix le fit tressaillir mais il se reprit vite, ce bâtard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je faisais tout pour être aussi inexpressif que possible. Je ne devais pas laisser apparaître mes sentiments, pas devant lui. Surtout pas devant lui.

- Je veux qu'on parle. On... on en a pas eu l'occasion depuis... euh depuis...

- Que tu as baisé Sam dans notre lit ? _Terminais-je à sa place_.

Il avait l'air choqué mais je n'avais rien à foutre de ce qu'il pouvait penser. J'étais furieux. Il me trompe, dans _notre_ lit, avec un de _mes_ amis et il n'arrivait même pas à énoncer son acte ignoble, lui-même ? C'était pire que tout, absolument pire que tout. Si il ne pouvait pas prononcer le simple mot « tromper », c'est qu'il était incapable d'assumer son acte.

- Eren, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. A ce que je t'ai fais. J'aurais jamais dû mais tu ne m'as jamais laisser le temps de t'expliquer et...

- Je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu être plus clair. Tu avais ta bite dans son cul, c'est tout. Fin de l'explication.

Nouvelle expression choquée. Je jure que si il en fait encore une, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de penser à toi toute la journée ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre de nouveau heureux ? Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû te laisser partir ?

Après ces paroles, je décidais que j'en avais ma claque. Je me retenais de pleurer en plus.

- Quand tu téléphone à quelqu'un et que tu raccroche, ça c'est laisser partir. Pareil quand tu déposes quelqu'un à un aéroport. Mais quand tu dis à quelqu'un que tu l'aime, qu'il te donne tout ce qu'il a et qu'ensuite, tu couches avec un autre, ça, ça s'appelle pas laisser partir, c'est tromper. Ça, c'est une trahison.

Ma voix avait légèrement tremblé à la dernière phrase mais je tenais bon. Le ton de ma voix laissait entendre que cette discussion était close. Définitivement close.

- Sur ce, à jamais espèce d'enfoiré. Longue vie malheureuse à toi.

J'étais fier de ma répartie et je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, suivi d'Armin mais soudain, le connard s'approcha d'une traite et me prit dans ses bras, me prenant par surprise. Il tenait ma tête appuyé contre son torse avec un de ses bras et son autre bras, était posé contre le bas de mon dos, me maintenant contre son corps qui me répugnait désormais. Je tentais de me débattre furieusement, mais il était plus fort que moi. Maudit soit les grandes personnes !

- Putain mais tu me lâches, oui ?!

Avec mes poings, je lui donnais des coups sans viser de zone particulière, je frappais tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Mais ce connard tenait bon. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même scène que quand Levi me tenait de force dans ses bras. Avec lui, c'était irritant mais agréable dans un sens alors que là, dans ses bras à lui, c'était énervant et horrible. Une peur s'emparait progressivement de moi, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, la peur me tordait les entrailles. J'entandais Armin lui hurler de me lâcher.

D'un point de vue externe, ça devait être comique. Mais pour moi, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

- Oi, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les morveux ?

Nouvelle arrêt sur image. Tout le monde arrête ses mouvements et moi, mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse qu'une seule personne pouvait provoquer. Même si mon esprit s'était tendu encore plus en entendant cette voix unique, mon corps me trahit en hurlant son soulagement. _Putain de corps infidèle. _

Putain mais non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. La vie ne pouvait vraiment pas, mais vraiment peur être aussi mesquine à ce point. Mais non voyons. Mais putain, pourquoi Seigneur ? Qu'est-ce que je vous fais dans ma vie, hein ? A part dire, trop de mots vulgaires. Mais toute la société était comme ça maintenant, même les gosses. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? C'était un stalker ? Un vrai de vrai ? Il kidnappe bien des gens avec une voiture louche, alors on ne sait jamais. Normal que j'étais soupçonneux, il était présent à chaque endroit où il aurait justement fallu qu'il ne soit jamais. Le hasard est un monstre.

Je repoussais violemment le connard avant de me tourner vers le son de cette voix, si reconnaissable.

Levi était là, devant moi. Avec le même manteau noir que dans la limousine. Il n'était pas seul cependant : une femme et un homme l'accompagnait. Je n'entendais plus rien à part le son bruyant de ma respiration affolée. Visiblement, affronter mon ex et mon amant en même temps, était écrit dans mon destin. C'était arrivé une fois, Dieu n'allait pas me laisser m'en tirer à si bon compte, bien sûr que non.

La femme avec Levi, avait des lunettes et avait un sourire effrayant sur le visage tandis que l'homme, un géant blond, semblait focalisé sur mon ami, Armin qui rougissait. Intéressant. Néanmoins, je ne pus suivre cette affaire plus longtemps parce que Levi me regardait avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

_Et merde._


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir! Je poste ce chapitre avec plaisir et fatigue, je l'ai réécrit trop de fois, j'étais jamais contente alors si il ne vous plaît pas, je me suicide. Vous avez ma vie entre vos mains. Non je déconne, c'est pas à ce point-là mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ;) Je n'ai pas le courage de corriger, veuillez me pardonner les fautes de frappe, et les tournures de phrases. ^^**

* * *

><p>Je commence sérieusement mais sérieusement à penser que le Seigneur ne m'aime pas.<p>

Vu la situation dans laquelle, je me trouve, ça semble plus qu'évident.

Et ben tant pis, je vais compter que sur Satan désormais. Du moment que je lui offre mon âme, il devrait pouvoir être sympathique avec moi.

Voilà Seigneur, vous avez perdu votre fervent serviteur.

C'est de loin l'un des pires moments de ma vie. Hors, je suis encore jeune et savoir qu'il y a toujours pire que ce nous pensons est assez déprimant. Pour moi, cet instant était vraiment horrible. Et très gênant. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvé avec mon ex et mon amant, je m'étais enfui comme un lâche sans me retourner et sans un regard en arrière.

Bref, pas très glorieux comme souvenir. Mais j'avais fais mon choix : finir de fuir Ian. Dorénavant, je prononcerais même son prénom infâme. J'en avais marre de souffrir pour lui . Il ne méritait aucune de mes larmes. La seule chose qui pourrait me faire fuir, c'est que Freddy où Jason débarquent avant de tous nous massacrer. Mais on était pas dans un film d'horreur. Seulement dans un film dramatique et comique. Ma vie quoi.

La situation était si familière, qu'elle me semblait irréaliste. C'était la même scène qu'il y a deux jours, hormis que de nouveaux personnages s'étaient ajoutés au casting. J'étais paralysé d'effroi, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'étais muet comme une carpe, impossible de sortir de mon mutisme. Apparemment, c'était aussi le cas pour les autres. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche. Le silence était très pesant. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Armin, généralement le champion pour se sortir des ennuis avec brio. Mais il était étrangement intéressé par le sol en béton et refusait de regarder ailleurs. Merci, mon pote. Ton aide me fait chaud au cœur.

Les deux personnes à côté de Levi avaient l'air plus à l'aise que nous autres. La femme aux lunettes souriait de toute ses dents, comme si de rien n'était et le géant blond à la gauche de Levi, fixait mon ami, Armin, sans aucune gêne et sans s'en cacher. Très suspect. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais guère plus, ce n'était pas facile de penser quand votre ex vous regardait avec des yeux de Merlan Frit. C'était la seule chose qui m'agaçait. Si seulement, il pouvait disparaître du paysage d'un claquement de doigt.

Quand à la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, là tout de suite, son visage était totalement impassible. A l'exception de ses yeux : ils étaient froids mais d'une certaine façon, me brûlait la peau. J'avais chaud et mon cœur était trop rapide, j'aimerais qu'il se calme pour qu'il ne brouille pas mon cerveau. Levi ne me lâchait pas du regard, à l'instar de Ian, mais son regard à lui me retournait le ventre et la tête. Alors que le regard de Ian m'énervait au plus haut point.

Levi baissa légèrement les yeux et son regard durcit en se focalisant sur une seule chose : ma proximité avec Ian. J'étais trop proche de lui. Je m'éloignais brutalement et en vitesse, certes je détestais Ian mais je ne voulais pas sa mort. Cependant, je n'étais pas sûr que c'est lui qui trinquerait en cas de problèmes. Je me rapprochais d'Armin et saisis son bras. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose de solide, mes jambes allaient lâcher sous un tel regard possessif, qui me faisait trembler.

C'était aussi flippant de se rendre compte qu'une part de moi se réjouissait de sa possessivité à mon égard. Très flippant et préoccupant.

Finalement, c'est la seule femme parmi nous qui se décida à briser la glace :

- Bonsoir ! Tu les connais Levi, _demanda t-elle en le regardant._

- Ouais, je croise ce gamin de temps en temps aux bains publics où je me rends.

Et il me baise quand il en a envie. Mais je présume que ce détail est personnel.

- Ooh ! Enchantée, je m'appelle Hanji, je suis la meilleure amie de Levi.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir confié un tel statut, la binoclarde. Gardes tes fantasmes pour toi, tu veux ? _Lui asséna Levi d'un ton froid._

Hanji ne se formalisa pas du ton qu'il venait de prendre. Si c'était réellement une amie, elle devait avoir l'habitude. C'était mon cas aussi : je n'imaginais pas un Levi tout sourire et joyeux. Rien que la vision était un blasphème. Elle enchaîna aussitôt, sans prendre en compte le regard menaçant de Levi :

- Comment vous vous appelez ? Parce que c'est très rare pour ne pas dire phénoménal que Levi daigne s'intéresser à une personne vivante ! Vous devez être une exception !

- Euh, je m'appelle Eren.

Je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais elle me plût d'emblée. Son caractère me rappelait beaucoup celui à Sasha.

- Eren ? C'est trop joli ! Et toi, aussi tu es si mignon ! On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un regard à se damner ?

Sa franchise était brusque mais je l'en appréciais davantage. Je lui souriais, amusé. Elle arrivait à me faire oublier que j'étais dans une situation critique.

- Non, c'est la première fois qu'on me le dit.

- Les gens sont si timides ! Et toi, mon joli, c'est quoi ton nom ?_ Disait-elle en se concentrant sur Armin, qui relevait enfin son regard bleu._

Il semblait surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Moi, je ne l'étais pas. Ce n'était pour me vanter, mais Armin était vraiment craquant, surtout quand il avait une face aussi surprise que celle-ci.

- Euh je m'appelle...

- Armin Arlelt.

Celui qui avait parlé et répondu à sa place, était le géant blond. Le regard qu'il portait sur Armin était chaleureux. Je le regardais, comme les autres, attendant l'explication sur le fait qu'il connaisse Armin.

- C'est un de mes élèves. Je m'appelle Erwin Smith, en fait. J'ai oublié de me présenter, veuillez m'excuser.

Wait. WHAT ?

Je me tournais vers Armin, qui détournait aussitôt le regard. Je le regardais, les yeux plissés, peu amusé de sa tentative de ne pas croiser mes yeux accusateurs. Mon attention se portait à nouveau sur le géant blond qui souriait désormais. Non mais attendez, c'est lui Erwin Smith ? Le professeur d'Armin, le mec qui l'intéressait ? Non mais il y a une telle probabilité pour que Levi soit un ami de ce Erwin Smith ? C'était comme si le destin lui-même disait « Il est ton destin. » Bordel, voilà que je m'imaginais le même truc que dans la série Merlin. J'étais rassuré sur un point cependant, Erwin était un ami de Levi, donc il ne pouvait pas forcément être un méchant comme l'autre. Quoique, si ça se trouve il trompait dans des trucs louches et possédait également une limousine. Peut-être un hélicoptère ? C'est fou comment le stress pouvait me rendre paranoïaque.

Au moins, j'aurais vu à quoi ressemblait l'élu du cœur à Armin, c'était déjà ça. Quand à ce dernier, je vais devoir lui offrir des lunettes de vue. Pas intéressé ? Putain, ce géant le dévorait des yeux comme si c'était un morceau de viande !

- Bonsoir Monsieur Smith, finit par dire Armin, d'un ton timide.

Alléluia, il parle !

- Ouuuaaah, trop mignoooon ! S'exclama Hanji en fixant Armin. Il est trop adorable !

Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord.

- Hanji, ferme ta gueule. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas effrayer les gens.

- Je trouve ça ironique de ta part !

Ouah, elle osait répondre à Levi ! Cette femme est mon héroïne, désormais. Erwin ignora la prise de bec entre ses deux amis et nous adressa un sourire d'excuse :

- Faites pas attention, c'est leur façon de se dire qu'ils s'apprécient en tant qu'individus.

- Je n'apprécie pas cette conne. Je suis obligé de la supporter parce qu'elle me harcèle, vu que dans son monde imaginaire de merde, je suis son meilleur copain.

- Je t'aime aussi mon petit Levi !

Levi l'ignora superbement avant de poser son regard mortel sur la personne derrière moi, que j'avais oublié pendant quelques instants.

- Toi, t'es qui ?

- Je suis le petit-ami d'Eren.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! CE CONNARD VIENT DE ME CONDAMNER !

Je le fixais, la bouche ouverte, totalement abasourdi par son culot monstre. Je n'étais pas le seul, Armin avait la même expression que moi. Hanji et Erwin observaient la scène perplexes devant nos têtes, et pour cause, ils ignorait tout. Mais Levi, Levi semblait plus dangereux que jamais. Ce n'était pas qui accaparé son attention mais Ian, Ian avec qui je n'aimerais échanger de place pour rien au monde. Se retrouver pris au piège par un regard aussi effrayant, devait être très dur. Ian recula d'un pas en regardant Levi. J'avais l'impression de voir deux mâles dominants qui cherchaient à montrer leurs puissances avant de s'emparer de la femelle. En occurrence, moi.

Le silence pesant était de retour. Mais c'est Hanji, qui vraisemblablement ne remarquait pas du tout mon air colérique où interprétait mal la situation, qui le brisa à nouveau :

- Tu es son petit-copain ! Cool ! Eh, j'ai une idée, si vous veniez dîner avec nous ?

Nous la regardions tous avant de relâcher un :

- Hein ?

* * *

><p>Je confirme mes propos, tenus un peu avant : il y a toujours pire.<p>

Se retrouver à manger autour d'une table avec son ex et son amant, pour être plus précis.

Quelqu'un pouvait-il gentiment me rappeler qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Assis à une table d'un restaurant quelconque, entourée de Ian et Armin ? Non ? Moi non plus.

Le pouvoir de cette Hanji, le pouvoir de faire faire ce qu'elle voulait aux autres, était impressionnant. Je lui tirais mon chapeau. Dans un sens, elle était aussi surprenante que Levi. Levi qui était pile en face de moi, avec Hanji, toute contente d'elle et un Erwin tranquille à ses côtés. Ha. Hahahaha. Les gens qui croient avoir de la malchance, je vous emmerde. Fuck you. C'était tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Je n'avais pas pu refuser sa proposition, surtout parce qu'elle semblait vraiment contente de son idée mais aussi parce que Armin m'avait lancé un regard suppliant pour que j'accepte. Tu m'étonnes, il était en face de son chéri, il était plus qu'aux anges. Il se foutait que j'étais à côté du connard et que mon moral se détériorait de minute en minute.

Hanji nous avait entraînés dans un restaurant aux prix raisonnables et de toute façon, elle avait insisté pour nous inviter. Elle pensait toujours que j'étais le nouveau meilleur ami de Levi. La pauvre, elle était loin de la vérité. Néanmoins, c'était un peu détendu comme atmosphère. Je rigolais. Enfin, en partie. Armin et ce Erwin étaient en pleine conversation et Hanji s'extasiait toute seule, ne s'occupant pas du fait que personne ne l'écoutait.

Moi j'étais coincé avec un Ian un peu trop collant et un Levi dont l'aura semblait de plus en plus menaçante d'heure en heure. Ian avait senti la menace et se tenait à carreau. En apparence. Il essayait sans cesse de me saisir la main. J'avais réussi à trouver une place à côté d'Armin mais je n'avais pas réussi à échapper à Ian. J'en avais marre de lui et de son attitude vraiment ignoble, et je n'étais pas le seul. Levi et Ian ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le combat de mâles dominants était de plus en plus agaçant.

Même si j'espérais secrètement que Levi continue d'être aussi possessif pour moi. D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre d'être en compagnie de Levi, en public avec du monde autour. Manger un repas avec lui était quelque chose que je ne pensais pas faire un jour. Le voir là, devant moi, me rendait encore plus fébrile que d'habitude. Je me demandais pourquoi.

Je me tournais vers Armin et Erwin. Mon meilleur ami avaient les joues rouges mais son regard brillait d'un éclat unique. Il était heureux d'être là, à parler avec son professeur. Au début, il était mal à l'aise mais maintenant, il parlait sans retenue. Sa passion grandissante pour ce Erwin continuait à me préoccuper parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'attachait déjà. Et c'était mauvais si ça tournait mal. Mais tout me portait à continuer de croire que Erwin n'était pas indifférent face au sourire magnifique de mon Armin.

- Alors, être ami avec notre Levi n'est pas trop dur ? Me demanda Hanji, me coupant dans mes pensées.

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Levi qui semblait devenir plus attentif. Ma réponse semblait l'intéresser.

- Non, pas vraiment. La première fois, il m'a un peu fait peur, c'est vrai. Après, c'était pas si terrible. On s'habitue rapidement. Pas que ça soit si dur. Je veux dire, Levi n'est pas le genre de type amical mais je peux pas l'imaginer autrement.

Je me tus une minute, pour m'encourager en sachant ce que j'allais dire.

- On peut peut dire que Levi est spécial mais je le préfère comme ça.

Gros silence. J'étais rouge et je fixais mon assiette. Même Armin s'était tût pour me lancer un sourire narquois. Mon regard de tueur lui fit effacer ce sourire insolent de son visage. Il retourna à sa conversation avec Erwin, qui me souriait étrangement lui aussi. Par chance, Hanji s'excita aussitôt et me sortis de mon embarras :

- Ouah, tu as entendu Levi ? Ce gosse vaut de l'or. T'as intérêt à le garder !

- Arrête de hurler, je suis pas sourd, _répondit Levi d'une voix monotone_.

C'était à elle qu'il parlait mais c'était moi qu'il regardait intensément. Mondieu, je pourrais tuer pour qu'il continue à me regarder de cette façon.

- C'est si émouvant ! Tu sais Eren, je connais ce type depuis un bail ! Tout comme toi, j'ai compris que malgré son caractère de psychopathe anti-social, c'était un homme avec un bon fond. Depuis, on se lâche plus lui et moi, mais je suis si heureuse qu'il ait un ami aussi adorable ! Maintenant, il peut compter sur moi et toi ! Nous prouverons au monde que Levi est un ange !

Euh un ange ? Je ne crois pas, non. Mais vu l'air amusé d'Hanji, elle aussi le savait et le taquinait. Il lui offrit un regard dédaigneux.

- Fréquemment, il m'arrive de me demander pourquoi je te supporte toujours. En fait, je me le demande puis le jour de notre rencontre, le jour le plus malchanceux de ma vie.

Hanji éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui murmurer un truc à l'oreille et de sourire d'un air espiègle. Levi leva les yeux aux ciel. Durant tout cet échange, l'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé d'un pouce : il était inexpressif. Hanji se calmait et continuait son interrogatoire :

- Et sinon, vous deux, ça dure depuis longtemps ?

Aie. Le sujet que j'espérais éviter lors de dîner pour le moins unique. Je me tendis, mais je devais saisir cette opportunité de clarifier les choses une bonne fois pour toute. De plus, Levi était devenu encore plus attentif désormais. Il attentait patiemment mon explication. Mais à ma plus grande horreur, Ian me devança :

- On est ensemble depuis trois ans lui et moi.

QUOI ? Je me tournais vers lui pour le surprendre à me regarder avec espoir. L'espoir que je confirme où que je me taise pour le laisser s'enterrer dans son délire ? Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre mais j'étais sûr d'une chose : il devait s'arrêter. Maintenant.

- Mais en ce moment, on traverse une période assez difficile. Mais j'ai bon espoir de croire que les choses vont s'arranger.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille après ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Au son de sa voix, on avait l'impression que toutes les heures où j'avais passé mon temps à pleurer dans mon lit, en pleine nuit, étaient du cinéma, que j'avais exagéré tous ces moments où je déprimais en m'isolant toujours un peu plus dans mon ressentiment. Il donnait l'impression de croire que mon cœur brisé était stupide. Comment pouvait-il traiter ma peine avec aussi peu de considération ? Comment pouvait-il n'éprouver aucun remord ? COMMENT POUVAIT-IL ?!

Armin avait définitivement arrêté de parler et me regarder avant de regarder mon voisin, d'un air outré et colérique. Il avait dû sentir mon humeur qui s'assombrissait de minute en minute. J'étais furieux, je serrais si fort ma fourchette que j'avais l'impression que sa marque s'incrusterait dans ma paume. Des larmes de colères brouillaient ma vue. Je respirais fortement, tentant de calmer mes nerfs sur le point d'imploser. J'étais bord du précipice. Il devait VRAIMENT s'arrêter tout de suite.

Mais ne recevant pas ma mise en garde, il fit encore pire. Il posa sa main sur mon genou, en dessous de la table et dit en souriant :

- Mais je sais qu'Eren va se montrer raisonnable.

J'ai craqué.

Le vide se fit dans ma tête. Je ne pensais plus à rien à part à Ian. Je me levais d'un coup, provoquant le silence à table. Je le regardais.

_Ian qui souriait d'un air coquin_

- Comment tu peux oser dire ça... Comment ose-tu seulement le penser...

Ma voix n'était pas glaciale. Elle est brisée, indifférente, morte.

- Tu oses dire un truc pareil comme si j'étais en faute. Comme si ce qui 'était arrivé était de ma faute, à moi. C'est ce que tu penses ? Que c'est ma faute ?

_Ian qui plaisantait. _

- Tu parles du fait que tu ais baisé avec un mec qui se prétendait être un ami, comme si c'était normal, comme si ça arrivait tous les jours. Tu croyais que nous étions un couple libertin ?

_Ian qui me consolait._

- Tu reviens aujourd'hui, tu explique ce que tu veux entendre, tu entends ce que TU veux entendre sans penser une seule fois à mes sentiments. En fait, tu n'y a jamais penser. Pas une seule fois.

_Ian qui me promettait d'être toujours là._

Son air ébahi et un peu en colère était la goutte de trop. Il se sentait offensé que je le ridicule en public. Les quelques clients du restaurant se tournaient vers nous mais je les ignorais. J'explosai :

- Je suis plus ton petit-ami ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui tourne putain de pas rond chez toi ?! Tu percute pas que quand tu as baisé l'autre enculé, tu m'as trompé où quoi ?!

- Eren, calm...

- FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! Tu veux que je me montre raisonnable ? Mais putain, je le suis à l'instant même parce que je me retiens de pas te couper les couilles et de les envoyer à cet enfoiré de Sam ! Tu sais, Sam, le mec que tu baisé dans notre lit ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? TU VEUX BAISER ET T'ES EN MANQUE, C'EST CA?! Va te trouver un autre cul, JE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE MOUCHOIR ! Te sers pas de moi avant de me jeter, JE SUIS UNE PERSONNE ! Tu comprends, où quoi ?! UNE PERSONNE QU'ON PEUT BLESSER! QUI EPROUVE DES SENTIMENTS ! EST-CE QU'IL T'ES ARRIVÉ DE PENSER UN PEU A MOI AU LIEU DE PENSER A TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE DE NARCISSIQUE ?

_Ian qui disait qu'il... qu'il m'aimait._

Je hurlais maintenant. C'était triste mais les clients nous regardaient avec intérêt mais sans plus. Ils s'occupaient de leurs affaires. Pour une fois, je me réjouissais de cette socialité « chacun pour sa gueule. » Les autres personnes autour de nous étaient inexistantes pour moi. Mais quand je sentis la main rassurante d'Armin se posait sur moi pour m'apaiser, je retrouvais un semblant de respiration.

Je fermais les yeux. J'allais pleurer. Je ne voulais pas devant tout le monde. Je devais m'isoler le plus rapidement possible. J'inspirais un grand coup avant de saisir ma veste et de la remettre sur mon épaule.

Ian me dévisageait, un peu en recul. Je passais entre lui et la table pour sortir et sans le regarder, lui dis :

- Je vais être très clair : je ne veux plus te voir de ma vie. Je ne veux plus entendre parler. Je veux que tu fasses le mort. Ne t'avises jamais de revenir parce que la prochaine fois... la prochaine fois...

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Mais je pense qu'il avait compris le message. Il ne pipa pas un seul mot. Je plaquais un visage forcé avant de me tourner vers les autres :

- Merci pour ce repas. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Armin, on peut y aller, s'il te plaît. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Armin ne me fit pas attendre. Il saisit son manteau, et me suivi après avoir salué la table. Je sortis sans jeter un seul coup d'œil en arrière.

* * *

><p>J'avais un peu menti à Armin. Je voulais vraiment rentrer chez moi mais seul. Si je l'avais emmené avec moi, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas le laisser avec ce professeur. Je ne le connaissais pas encore assez pour prendre ce risque. Armin était mon ami, je n'aurais pas pu l'abandonner là-bas.<p>

Cinquante mètres plus loin du restaurant, je me séparais de lui difficilement. Il tenait à rester auprès de moi mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être seul. Demain, je resterais avec lui, c'est certain mais là, non. J'ai besoin d'air. Armin le comprit et partit de son côté, non sans m'avoir fait promettre au moins dix fois de l'appeler aussitôt que je serais rentré.

Après son départ, c'était un silence confortable qui me berçait sur le chemin du retour. Je faisais tout pour faire le vide dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Parce si je pensais maintenant, je pleurerais. Je craquerais et je m'effondrerais. Il n'y aurait que des chats de gouttières, témoins de ce spectacle mais je tenais à ma misérable fierté. Je pleurerais chez moi, tout seul, sans personne pour me voir.

Alors je continuais d'avancer. Au fur et à mesure, je me calmais. Malgré mes efforts, une seule pensée réussissait à filtrer à travers mes défenses. Pas une pensée, à proprement dit, une envie.

_Je veux voir Levi._

Tous les moments de la soirée le concernant remontait en moi comme une vague. Dire que je l'avais planté là, avec Ian, sans un mot d'excuse. Mais le pire, c'était ma crise. J'avais explosé devant, je m'étais montré faible et pathétique devant lui. Je lui avais montré une facette vulnérable que je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il voie. J'étais si faible que je ne savais pas même pas me contrôler. Mais c'était le trop-plein, l'accumulation des petites choses qui avaient alimenter ma fureur.

Je n'étais même plus en colère contre Levi. Plus depuis l'instant où mon regard s'était posé sur lui. Le voir me faisait tout oublier. Le pouvoir effrayant qu'il exercé sur moi ne me faisait plus peur. Je voulais juste Levi, lui et ressentir cette puissante adrénaline que lui seul pouvait me procurait. Cette sensation de liberté totale quand j'étais dans ses bras.

Je murmurais dans les rues désertes de toute vie :

- Levi...

Je soupirais et me giflais moi-même pour mon laisser aller.

- Quoi, gamin ?

J'étais tellement surpris que je trébuchais, manquant de m'affaler sur le trottoir. Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, je me retournais vers la provenance de la voix en question pour tomber sur lui. Il était là. Levi. Le sang quitta mon cerveau et je peinais à retrouver encore une fois, un rythme de respiration plus lent. Est-ce qu'il m'avait réellement entendu prononcer son nom ?

Je me foutais de savoir pourquoi il était là, ni pourquoi il m'avait suivi. Il était là, c'était le principal. Je m'avançais maladroitement vers lui.

- Lev...

Levi me sauta dessus avant que je ne puisse finir. Il s'empara violemment des mes lèvres et força d'un geste brusque sa langue dans ma bouche. J'écarquillais les yeux devant autant d'agressivité. Il n'avait jamais été aussi brutal dans un baiser. Mais je ne me débattais pas. Je répondais à son baiser. Je savourais en gémissant. C'était bon, c'était violent mais si bon. J'avais besoin de cette violence. Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié et j'étais content de savoir qu'il m'offrait l'opposé. Ma tête commençait à s'embrumer. Mes jambes tremblaient sous l'intensité de son baiser.

Mes mains s'agrippaient à son manteau, cherchant une prise solide à quoi me raccrocher. Il me dévorait la bouche. Je le laissais faire. Sa langue était agressive, elle attaquait la mienne sans faire de pause, elle me torturait délicieusement. Je me tenais à lui désormais sinon j'étais sûr de tomber. Ses bras fermes étaient entourés autour de ma taille, à la limite sur mes fesses. Il m'a embrassé comme ça pendant des longues minutes, je ne me souciais pas du temps. Je me sentais si bien contre lui, si vivant. Mais un sensation, une intuition s'insinuait en moi, très petite mais persistante. Mais je l'ignorais et me concentrais sur Levi, sur le goût de ses lèvres, son toucher, son odeur. Tout en lui était une libération.

Il finit par arrêter le baiser mais toujours en me gardant dans ses bras. J'étais tremblent et fiévreux mais toute ma conscience ne se focalisait que sur lui. Tous les éléments extérieurs étaient en second plan. Je fixais ses lèvres, me mordillant les miennes avec envie. Je voulais l'embrasser encore et encore. Toujours. Mais je n'osais pas le faire, je ne voulais pas le faire fuir. Surtout que je devenais trop dépendant de lui: si il l'apprenait, il risquerait de me rejeter.

En une soirée, on avait inconsciemment brisés toutes nos règles. Ignorer la vie de l'autre. Ne se voir qu'aux bains publics. Se mêler de ses affaires.

Dans le regard de Levi, je ne voyais rien, un regard neutre. Alors que je haletais encore de notre baiser. Son regard intense me faisait encore plus trembler encore plus que son baiser. _Continue à me regarder. N'arrête pas de me regarder. Regarde-moi et seulement moi. _Mes pensées me réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Comme après un long rêve. Je repoussais brutalement Levi, une main sur ma bouche et une autre faisant barrage entre son corps et le mien. Il ne devait pas me toucher, quand sa peau était contre la mienne, je perdais toute raison et m'abandonnais trop facilement. Incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, je m'éloignais en reculant:

- Je dois... je dois y aller! On se voit lundi!

J'avais le bon espoir qu'il me laisserait partir comme ça. Mais il me rattrapa avec une seule enjambée rapide, m'attrapa par les épaules avant de me pousser contre le mur le plus proche. J'essayais de tenter une fuite sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il reprit mes lèvres, aussi férocement que la première fois. Mes pensées me quittèrent, je cessais de tenter de fuir, et me jetais contre lui. Je l'attirais contre moi, je collais son corps contre le mien, toujours plus. Nos deux langues faisaient rage. J'étais en colère contre lui. Mais surtout contre moi. Il me souleva du sol et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je l'embrassais aussi brutalement que lui, mon corps se perdant dans la luxure du plaisir. Impossible de lutter. Je suis restais contre ce mur dur et sa corps brûlant contre moi pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je m'en fichais. Je le voulais. Je voulais Levi plus que tout.

Quel que soit le prix à payer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir où Bonjour!**

**Soo, voilà la suite, un chapitre très court, j'en suis navrée surtout que la plupart de ce chapitre traite les doutes et les sentiments d'Eren néanmoins, la fin est très importante. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cette fois que vous allez sans aucun doute me tuer. NE TRICHEZ PAS, n'allez pas voir la fin du chapitre, jouez le jeu s'il vous plaît! Laissez -moi le temps de quitter le pays :p J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**J'ai la flemme de corriger ce chapitre parce que je suis crevée et que j'ai posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui, alors je mérite de la pitié. Je sais, je sais, je me laisse aller avec les fautes en ce moment mais je suis une fille occupée, ayez pitié de mon âme :'( Enfin, bref, soyez gentilles et ne me tuez pas! Ça serait sympa.**

* * *

><p><em>J'y vais où j'y vais pas ?<em>

Cette question m'avait hanté toute la journée.

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé un seul instant de répit.

Pendant les cours d'aujourd'hui, je n'avais rien suivi du tout, j'étais perdu trop loin dans les contrées lointaines de mon esprit pour écouter les propos du professeur. Heureusement que je n'étais plus au lycée : une telle attitude m'aurait valu une heure de colle. L'université nous laissait plus de tranquillité, juste ce qu'il fallait pour nous torturer l'esprit avec des questions importantes.

_J'y vais où j'y vais pas ?_

Même Armin n'avait pas réussi à me faire sortir de mes pensées pour vous dire. Ni Sasha qui était furieuse contre nous quand nous lui avons appris que nous savions non seulement pour sa chérie secrète et mais aussi que nous l'avions suivie lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Dis comme ça, ça me semblait vraiment ignoble de notre part, pour moi, mais je maintiens qu'elle aurait dû nous le dire, point final. Elle nous faisait la tête mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, pour être honnête après tout ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

_J'y vais où j'y vais pas ?_

J'étais maintenant chez moi, à tourner en rond dans mon petit salon. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête, à me répéter en boucle et boucle cette foutue question. Je ne me rappelais même plus comment j'avais réussi à rentrer chez moi, j'étais tellement dans les nuages que j'aurais pu prendre une voiture pour un cheval. Inquiétant.

Hormis cette question, un mot se répétait indéfiniment dans ma tête, comme une litanie où une chanson impossible à se débarrasser : Levi, Levi, Levi.

Même le comportement révoltant et ignoble de Ian m'était sorti de la tête. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui de toute la journée, je n'avais penser à rien d'autre d'ailleurs, seulement Levi. Il hantait mon esprit, il m'obsédait, je n'arrivais pas à sortir de son emprise. J'étais un papillon pris dans une toile d'araignée. Mon obsession pour Levi me préoccupait depuis hier soir, au moment où je m'étais rendu compte de mes pensées, tandis qu'il me touchait et qu'il m'embrassait sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Au début, je ne m'en souciais guère mais maintenant, je me devais d'y penser. Surtout quand je l'ai mentalement supplié de ne regarder que moi et personne d'autre.

Les sensations que Levi me procurait, ce sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais à ses côtés, cette envie de toujours être dans ses bras, à l'abri du monde et ses horreurs, devenaient un peu trop pour moi. Ces émotions, que lui seul arrivait à créer et à intensifier par une seule de ses actions, même la plus quelconque, me faisait peur. J'avais peur du pouvoir qu'il avait sur moi. J'avais peur d'être toujours aussi heureux de le voir. J'avais peur d'être toujours aussi fébrile quand il posait ses mains sur moi. J'avais peur de Levi tout simplement.

Je n'étais pas amoureux de Levi. Ça, j'en étais sûr. Même plus que sûr. Si ça aurait été le cas, l'idée de devoir attendre toujours deux jours sans le voir, je ne pourrais pas supporter cette longue et pénible attente. Hors, j'étais content de savoir que je ne le verrais que deux jours par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. Ce court instant de répit, me laissait respirer un peu mieux, me libérait de cette atmosphère électrique et sensuelle que je ressentais avec lui. Ce n'était donc pas de l'amour. Je dirais plutôt de la dépendance. Certains étaient dépendants de la cigarette ou de l'alcool mais moi, j'étais dépendant de Levi.

J'étais dépendant de Levi.

Levi était une drogue, ma drogue. Une drogue dont on sait pertinemment qu'elle est dangereuse mais qui nous attire inexorablement, une drogue à laquelle on ne pouvait pas résister tant c'était trop difficile. Ne plus voir Levi, c'était comme cesser de respirer. Il était mon air, mon souffle, la petite fenêtre de liberté qui brillait à travers ma cage. J'avais besoin de lui pour échapper à ma vie que je jugeais ennuyeuse et banale bien avant de le rencontrer. Mais dorénavant, je n'imaginais pas mon monde sans lui, ma vie paraîtrait vide si il disparaissait, si je l'effaçais.

C'était hier soir, contre ce mur dur et la peau brûlante de Levi que j'avais compris que je devenais de plus en plus accro à lui et à sa présence. Je l'avais embrassé comme il m'avait embrassé : avec fureur. C'était le baiser le plus violent qu'on avait échangé jusque là. Pour ma part, j'étais en colère contre lui, pour me rendre aussi accro, me rendre dépendant de lui mais lui, j'ignorais pourquoi il avait été aussi brutal. Levi n'était pas un homme doux mais là, je l'avais senti énervé et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être avait-il compris comme moi que cette relation nous dépassait tous les deux ? Hier soir, quelque chose avait changé.

Hier et même avant, il avait brisé les règles, pour moi, pour lui. Il savait désormais que j'avais eu une relation avec Ian, il m'avait vu exploser dans un lieu public, les yeux au bord des larmes. Il m'avait vu dans mon état le plus vulnérable : c'était humiliant. Lui qui était si cool, le fait qu'il m'ait vu si faible me rendait honteux. Mais moi, je ne savais rien du tout sur lui. Et bizarrement, ça me soulageait. Je ne voulais pas en savoir plus sur lui : plus on apprenait à connaître une personne, plus on s'attachait. Et m'attacher sentimentalement à Levi n'était clairement pas la chose à faire.

Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose de sombre. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Levi était dangereux. Ce n'était pas la personne dont il fallait tomber amoureux, sinon c'était la souffrance et le cœur brisé garanti. Je ne le connaissais pas mais je savais que je ne me trompais pas. Je ne devais jamais tomber amoureux de lui : il me ferait encore plus mal que Ian, j'en étais sûr.

Levi était une drogue et comme toutes les drogues, devenir plus accro me conduirait droit vers ma fin. Je devais donc commencer à m'en détacher petit à petit, étape par étape. Je n'arrêterais pas de voir Levi, ça c'était hors de question, non il était juste temps que je reprenne le contrôle sur moi-même. Je devais essayer de réduire ces sentiments naissants au plus vite. Levi ne voulait pas de moi : juste mon cul. M'attacher à lui ne servait donc à rien. Si Levi se rendait compte que je devenais dépendant à lui, il pourrait avoir envie de couper tout contact et ça, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je n'étais pas encore assez fort pour supporter un nouvel abandon.

Mais la peur de mes sentiments envers lui n'était pas la seule peur que j'éprouvais. Il y avait aussi cette peur de ce jour fatidique où... notre relation s'arrêterait définitivement. Levi n'allait pas se contenter d'un plan cul toute sa vie. Même si il était plus âgé que moi, il était encore jeune. Et même moi, je ne voyais pas vivre comme ça jusqu'à ma mort même la simple pensée de me séparer de lui totalement m'était amère et désagréable. Pire que moi : impensable. Si un jour, notre relation s'arrête, ça viendra de sa décision à lui, pas de la mienne.

On était lundi. Je devais le voir ce soir. D'où cette question qui trottait sans retenue à l'intérieur de mon crâne.

_J'y vais où j'y vais pas ? _

J'hésitais sérieusement. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma décision, prise sur le coup de l'orgueil, après son comportement, à vrai dire, j'avais oublié cette colère qui me paraissait ridicule désormais. Si j'hésitais à le rejoindre, c'était justement parce que j'avais pris la décision de commencer la désintoxication de Levi. J'irais le voir jeudi, ça j'irais même en courant mais ce soir, je me demandais si je devais m'y rendre. Ne pas aller à notre rendez-vous serait un bon début. Il serait furieux de mon absence (je l'espérais) mais je devais me tenir à ma décision.

Néanmoins, je ne savais pas si j'allais y arriver. Surtout à cause ma faiblesse pathétique. Je voulais voir Levi, je mourais d'envie de le voir et savoir qu'il ne tarderait pas à m'attendre à quelques rues d'ici me rendait fou. Ironie quand tu nous tiens, je ressentais les effets de manque comme un putain de junkie. Ce manque de Levi était la preuve que je devais m'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement.

Raaah, c'était trop dur !

Je devais demander de l'aide, je ne pouvais pas compter sur moi à priori. J'appelais Sasha, qui serait impartial. Si j'appelais Armin, je craignais trop qu'il me dise exactement ce que je me devais de faire : ne pas y aller. Sasha pourrait avoir une vision plus objective que lui et moi. De plus, je crois me souvenir que Armin avait prévu de rester tard à l'université pour parler avec Erwin. Cette relation m'inquiétait un peu moins : Erwin semblait inoffensif d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Mais je me promis de m'intéresser de plus près à cette affaire dès les jours qui viendront.

Sasha décrocha à la deuxième tonalité :

- Que veut-tu le psychopathe ? _Demanda t-elle d'une voix amère._

- Sasha, tu m'en veux toujours pour t'avoir suivie lors de ton rencard ? Bon, je reconnais que c'était pas très sympa de faire ça mais tu es la plus grande fautive dans cette histoire : si tu nous avais parlé de cette Mikasa, je n'aurais pas été curieux et je n'aurais pas utilisé un moyen détourné pour la connaître.

- Eren, vous m'avez suivie ! Vous avez gâchez ce premier rendez-vous ! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais, tu entends ! Je vais même vous le faire payer, bande d'amis hypocrites ! De telles personnes comme vous ne devraient pas avoir le droit de posséder la confiance de délicates filles comme moi et …

Comme elle commençait son monologue paranoïaque et que je n'avais pas le temps de sonder les tréfonds de son âme vu que l'heure fatidique se rapprochait de minute en minute, je décidais de couper court, avec la meilleur manière qui soit : lui rappeler ses propres conneries.

- Sasha, il y a pas si longtemps, tu t'es planqué délibérément devant les bains publics dans l'espoir de rencontrer Levi et de nous observer, si je me souviens bien.

- …

- Je te pardonne, l'erreur est humaine.

- Je suis bien contente de te l'entendre dire, vu que je comptais te dire que je te pardonne également ! _S'exclama t-elle à l'autre bout du fil, soudainement joyeuse._

- A la bonheur, donc les pendules sont remis à l'heure !

- Soo, que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Sasha, j'ai besoin de tes précieux conseils.

- Vas-y je t'écoute mon enfant.

- Je dois voir Levi normalement ce soir.

- AH ! D'ailleurs, je suis scandalisée que Armin ait eu le droit de le rencontrer alors que moi, je n'ai toujours pas eu ce privilège ! _Cria t-elle dans mon oreille._

- Je te rappelle que c'était juste un hasard. BREF, ferme-là et écoute-moi ! Je me suis rendue compte que je commençais à beaucoup trop aimer la présence de Levi et nos rendez-vous, un peu trop alors que ce n'est une relation de cul.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Tu es amoureux de lui ! _Me répondit-elle, immédiatement soupçonneuse._

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui ! _Répliquais-je aussitôt._ Je suis juste un trop accro à lui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Comme une drogue !

- Une drogue ?! Ce mec te fait fumer de la coke ?! Je vais le tuer !

- Sasha, LA FERME ! Je ne fume pas de la coke et je ne me drogue pas non plus, c'était juste une simple métaphore !

- Aaah...

- En gros, j'ai pris la décision de commencer une cure de désintoxication, de m'éloigner un peu de lui, de le voir moins souvent.

- Sage décision, mon enfant. Comme tout drogue, on doit la traiter avec prudence et efficacité.

- Voilà, je suis content que tu approuve ma décision seulement mais... je veux tellement le voir, ce soir.

- Effet de manque, huum.

- Je ne dois pas y aller, n'est-ce pas ? _Demandais-je._

- Non, tu ne dois pas, c'est plus sûr.

- Merci de tes conseils, sérieusement, je crois que j'avais besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, en fait.

- Mais de rien.

- Merci quand même. Je ne vais pas y aller.

- Sage décision. Ceci dit...

- …

- Ce n'est pas si grave si tu succombes au manque de temps en temps...

- ...

* * *

><p>Je suis un horrible menteur.<p>

Je savais parfaitement que Sasha me dirait de céder à mon envie. Contrairement à Armin qui me dirait de faire le contraire. C'était la moins raisonnable de la bande, lui demander un truc aussi important, c'était comme si j'avais parler à mon moi démoniaque. Bref, je n'étais pas fair-play envers moi-même. Mais peu importe, il suffirait que je ne vienne pas jeudi, et ça équilibrerait les choses.

J'étais anxieux désormais. Je faisais les cents pas devant les bains publics maintenant. J'étais trop stressé. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je redoutais le moment où je le verrais apparaître devant moi. J'avais peur de l'impatience et de l'adrénaline qui débordaient en moi. Mon dieu, les rencontres avec Levi étaient toujours aussi intenses. A chaque fois, je ressentais la même chose que la première fois où j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui : un sentiment d'excitation, d'interdit, d'appréhension.

Ma vie était prévisible, je pouvais facilement déduire tout ce qui pouvait se produire dans ma vie mais Levi, je le n'avais pas du prévu. Je l'avais croisé au bord d'une route et je l'avais laisser infiltrer mon monde tout doucement. Levi était l'inconnu, il représentait tellement de choses que c'était impossible pour moi de tous les énumérer.

J'étais conscient que me rendre ici ne faisait que compliquer encore plus les choses. Même Levi avait compris qu'un truc avait changé depuis hier soir, peut-même depuis la limousine, quand il avait délibérément décidé de me voir en plein jour et hors de nos rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'attraction qu'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre, cette alchimie si bouleversante que j'avais l'impression d'être écrasé par moment.

Une sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées, c'était un sms d'Armin sur mon portable. Je le lis rapidement, je guettais l'arrivée imminente de Levi.

_Eren, je dois te parler de Levi, maintenant ! Appelle-moi vite !_

Je fronçais les sourcils suite à ce message étrange. Pourquoi il voulait me parler de Levi ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. A moins que cette fichue Sasha lui ait parlé de ce que je lui avais confié ! Maudite soit-elle ! Maintenant, Armin allait s'inquiéter à mort, pire que ma mère ! Absolument génial. On peut vraiment faire confiance à personne dans ce pays.

Mon portable se mit à sonner aussitôt. Un appel d'Armin. J'éteignis mon téléphone, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec mon ami, là tout de suite. Levi allait venir. J'allais le voir.

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, un mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention.

Levi !

Mon cœur fit son salto habituel, des petits papillons dans le ventre firent leurs apparitions. Et tout mon corps se liquéfia à sa simple vue. Je devenais un peu trop crédule à mon goût. Il était magnifique. Comme toutes les autres fois. Levi était si beau que parfois ça me faisait mal de le regarder. Je me précipitais vers lui, ne réfléchissant pas. Le Eren raisonnable disparu, laissant place au Eren téméraire, accro à la drogue Levi.

Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètre de lui, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux alors que je venais de me conduire comme une midinette d'un shojo. Je rougis sentant son regard sur moi et je voulais me tuer au même moment parce que cette envie égoïste revenait à grands pas : _Ne regarde que moi et seulement moi. _Je n'avais pas le droit d'exiger des choses de sa part après tout.

Je relevais la tête m'attendant à voir le même visage sans expression mais ce fut pas le cas. Il avait les lèvres crispés, sa peau était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et il était tendu, trop tendu. Il recula d'un pas. Il s'éloignait de moi. Soudain, j'avais peur. Très peur sans savoir pourquoi. Un froid s'empara de moi. Un froid glacial. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? _Non, ne t'éloignes pas, ne t 'éloignes, reste près de moi._

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander une explication quand une voix retentit :

- Levi !

Derrière lui, une femme vint vers nous. Elle souriait chaleureusement tout en nous regardant. Elle était belle. Très belle.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Mon souffle se brisait dans ma gorge.

Levi est plus tendu que jamais, son expression est très effrayante.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Elle arriva enfin à notre hauteur et rouspéta après Levi :

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, quand même !

Elle parlait trop familièrement à Levi. Même moi, je n'avais pas encore ce pouvoir, cette assurance envers lui. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Je n'entendais que des parasites. Ma respiration se fit plus hachée, j'avais du mal à inspirer. Ma tête se fit plus lourde tout comme le reste de mon corps et mon cœur était prêt de l'arrêt cardiaque, mais loin de l'agréable que je ressentais quand Levi m'embrassait.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Elle se tourna vers et m'offrit un grand sourire.

- Ah bonsoir, vous devez être l'ami dont Levi m'a parlé. Celui des bains publics ! Je savais pas qu'il pouvait encore se faire des amis ! Il a caractère difficile, vous savez !

Ta gueule. Ne dis pas du mal de lui.

Ma peau se hérissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

- Alors, je suis très contente quand il m'a dit se faire un ami aux bains publics, c'est si rare. A part Erwin et Hanji, Levi ne me parle jamais de ses connaissances ! C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour l'accompagner ce soir.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Je suppose que je suis comme un félin. Je peux sentir une menace arriver à des kilomètres. Une catastrophe même. Je l'entendais dans un espèce de brouillard duveteux. C'était comme capter des fréquences pour ne plus rien capter de nouveau. Mais ce qui a suivit, je l'ai très bien entendu. Et je n'aurais jamais voulu l'entendre.

Durant ces petites secondes où j'ignorais tout, où j'ignorais absolument tout, où j'ignorais qui était réellement Levi, j'ai retenu deux choses : le sourire de cette femme et la lueur dans le regard de Levi. _Désolé_. C'était ce que signifiait cette lueur. Levi était désolé.

- J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis si sotte ! Je suis Lydia, la femme de Levi !

Silence. Grand silence. Un seul bruit résonna. Un bruit que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre aussi rapidement. Le bruit de mon cœur brisé.

Je ne disais rien. Je ne ressentais rien. Je ne voyais plus rien à part un noir absolu, qui m'engloutissait. Je ne respirais plus.

_La fin était venue, on dirait._

Une seule question, la même, l'éternelle question :

_Pourquoi ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**OMYGOD**

**Après un long périple avec un dragon et une charmante demoiselle, me revoilà parmi vous, mes enfants. :D Non sans déconner, je suis désolé je comptais poster la suite plus tôt mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, le plus long de ma vie (18 pages) et je n'étais jamais contente. Je voulais qu'il soit parfait après la bombe que j'avais lâché dans le précédent chapitre. Et ben, c'était dur, je vous le garantis. De de plus, mon internet a déconné, je ne pouvais plus accéder à fanfiction, très irritant. Mais je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews si magnifiques, surtout Florica, S-Lay L, Youmiku, boadicee, Kaelinka, Lise de Lune, Madeshika, Pheniixu, Tomoko, Europe-Chan13 et ma petite chérie qui me suit depuis le début, Lowelie 3 Ceci dit, comme je sens que je vais mourir encore, je repars me planquer avec mon dragon! ;) Je sais que le fait que Levi soit marié a choqué beaucoup de monde, enfin tout le monde quoi mais je voulais juste dire que dans la vie réelle, les trucs de ce style arrivent. Et je veux que mon histoire se rapproche le plus du monde réel. Personne n'est jamais à l'abri de ce genre de truc. Mais soyez rassurez, cette histoire est bien une Ereri ;)**

* * *

><p>Une fois, j'ai lu un truc sur comment le cœur humain pouvait gérer et manipuler la douleur.<p>

Tous les sentiments qui provoquent la douleur en question, il les traitent d'une façon bien particulière et méticuleuse. Conscient que c'est impossible d'éradiquer la douleur à la source même, il s'attaque à elle sur un autre front : les émotions, d'une manière presque vicieuse. On ne peut pas effacer les sentiments, à moins d'être inhumain. Néanmoins, on peut les contrôler avec beaucoup de volonté. Il suffit simplement de réduire leurs forces, leurs puissances, restreindre l'impact avec laquelle ils peuvent blesser le cœur. C'était comme un mécanisme de défense en fait. On ne peut pas tuer l'ennemi mais on peut l'affaiblir, tout bêtement. On ne pouvait pas se laisser bouffer par la douleur et ne rien faire d'autre à part mourir à petit feu, comme Bella dans _Tentation_. Cette fille est l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

Sur le coup, en lisant ce truc, je n'avais rien compris du tout. Restreindre la douleur ? Ha, comme si c'était possible. Hors, en ce moment même, ce mécanisme de défense pour le moins incroyable, me paraissait d'une simplicité enfantine.

La colère, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, la haine, le désir de détruire tout, l'envie de disparaître – tous ces sentiments si différents mais pourtant, formant un tout collectif, une paire inséparable, me submergeait tous à la fois. J'avais l'impression d'être englouti, de me faire écraser sur le poids de toutes ces émotions à l'effet si dévastateur. J'essayais de remonter à la surface, mais à chaque fois, un autre sentiment me sautait à la figure, me renvoyant dans la même spirale infernale. Je venais de comprendre que tout ce temps où je croyais avoir souffert le maximum n'était qu'une connaissance erronée. Toutes ces années où mon cœur avait réussi à tenir tout ça, au fond de lui-même, même lors de la trahison de Ian, étaient révolues. Visiblement, il était trop en état de choc pour réussir à contrôler quoique ce soit.

Ce qu'il me surprenait le plus, ce n'était pas la violence de ces sentiments, c'était pour la raison inattendue pour qui, ils se manifestaient aussi brutalement. Pour Levi. Un mec qui me baisait dès qu'il le désirait, un mec dont j'ignorais même son nom de famille jusqu'à sa véritable identité. Une identité qui venait d'éclater en éclats : Levi était un homme marié. Un homme qui avait une femme. Putain, il avait même des enfants si ça se trouve ! Pour l'instant, c'était la colère et l'incompréhension qui gagnaient haut la main.

Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir convenablement, pas avec cette femme qui me souriait d'un air si naïf que ça me donnait l'envie de vomir. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais je la détestais déjà ! Je la haïssais, cette pouffe ! Je m'en voulu immédiatement pour mes pensées négatives. Elle n'y était pour rien, c'était pas sa faute si elle était marié à un tel enfoiré. Je la détestais sans doute parce qu'elle représentait ce que je craignais plus que tout en ce moment : la disparition subite de Levi de ma vie.

Celui-ci était à côté d'elle et semblait guetter mes réactions. Quoi ? Il croyait que j'allais pleurer pour lui, que j'allais... que j'allais... Bon, il fallait que je me reprenne. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, était de m'effondrer devant la femme de mon amant. Je fermais les yeux, et tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder, non par colère de la trahison, mais juste à cause de la fatigue. J'étais fatigué de me faire avoir. C'était tout ce que je ressentais : de la pure fatigue.

- Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? Me demandait cette Lydia avec un grand sourire.

Arrête de sourire, salope.

A mon tour, je me mettais à guetter Levi, dans le ridicule espoir que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague. Une blague très énervante et douteuse question humour, mais une blague avant tout. J'espérais vainement que tout d'un coup, il se mettrait à rire et me dirait, qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule, que cette femme n'était rien d'autre qu'une inconnue, une personne n'ayant aucune importance pour lui. Mais il me regardait sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Une statue aurait paru plus vivante.

Ce n'était pas une blague. C'était réel.

A la plus grande surprise de ces deux-là, de ce _couple marié_, j'éclatais de rire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je riais. Sans doute, de moi. Je me trouvais si pathétique que ça en était risible. _Bordel, tu es descendu bien bas, Eren. Te faire baiser par un homme infidèle. Y a qu'à toi que ce genre de truc peut arriver. _Je rigolais comme un attardé mais je crois que j'aurais eu tort de m'inquiéter de passer pour un fou aux yeux de la femme de Levi. Cette pauvre femme me révulsait sans qu'elle ait rien fait. A part avoir épousé Levi.

J'étais capable de supporter beaucoup de choses.

Le fait qu'un mec avec qui vous sortez depuis trois ans, peut vous mentir sans problème sur ses sentiments.

Le fait que de véritables monstres, comme celui d'Armin, peuvent exister pour de vrai et non que dans les films.

Le fait que le soda et les mentos ne font vraiment pas bon ménage.

Le fait que des personnes peuvent éprouver de l'attirance sexuelle pour un animal.

Mais supporter le fait de faire causette avec une femme dont le mari vous baise dans les toilettes, dans le lieu même où elle veut se rendre, ça, désolé mais je ne pouvais pas supporter.

Mais je retrouvais vite mon sérieux et répondit de la voix la plus calme possible :

- Non merci. Je crois que je vais rentrer en fait.

- Oh désolé si ma présence vous gêne à ce point, je sais que les hommes aiment leurs moments entre mecs, _me disait-elle, embarrassée_.

- Non, c'est juste que je veux rentrer, à vrai dire, j'étais plutôt crever avant de venir et là je veux juste...

Un sanglot me prends à la gorge, me coupant dans ma phrase.

- Vous voyez, je suis trop fatigué.

Je rattrapais le coup avant un faux bâillement.

- Bonsoir !

Je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux en ce moment : me sauver.

Je fis volte-face et partis, d'un pas rapide, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer où de dire quoique ce soit. Je me concentrais de toute mes forces sur la route, il fallait absolument que j'évite de penser, de réfléchir. J'étais si en colère, il m'avait transformé en Sam, il avait fait de moi, une vulgaire pute, la maîtresse indésirable, tout ce que j'abolissais le plus. On peut vraiment faire confiance à personne, on dirait, hein.

Je n'avais pas été loin, j'avais peine eu le temps de faire deux rues qu'une main se posa sur mon bras, et avant même de me retourner, j'avais une vague idée de l'identité de mon poursuivant. Levi. J'aurais voulu dire que, j'étais si en colère que je lui avais foutu mon poing dans la gueule, que je l'avais frappé et encore frappé mais la vérité était moins glorieuse. Face à son regard si envoûtant, je m'étais retrouvé sans voix, je ne savais tout bonnement pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire, d'ailleurs ? Levi me tenait fermement le bras, si fermement que mon regard est tombé sur sa main. Sa main qui prenait aussi la main de cette femme. _Où était son alliance durant tout ce temps?_

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, c'était comme retrouver ses esprits après un malaise. Je le repoussais avec une violence inouïe, une violence que je ne me connaissais pas. Je m'éloignais de lui, de plusieurs pas, être trop proche de lui m'embrouillaient les pensées.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il ne montra aucune surprise et au contraire, continua d'avancer vers moi. Il tenta de m'attraper à nouveau le bras mais anticipant son geste, je reculais encore plus de lui.

_Si il me touche, c'est fini. Je n'aurais plus envie de lui échapper._

- J'ai dit : ne me touche pas !

J'avais crié ces derniers mots avec toute la colère que je ressentais envers lui. Et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, je me remis à courir loin de lui et de son emprise. M'évader, le fuir, c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire de mieux. J'ai continué à courir sans m'arrêter, sans rebrousser chemin, sans regarder à droite où à gauche. J'ai couru toujours tout droit, sans réfléchir, sans penser. Un simple corps sans vie qui avançait.

Au bout d'un moment, ma vue s'est brouillée. Je ne voyais quantiquement plus rien à cause du voile flou qui recouvrait mes yeux. Je n'ai pas attention à ça, j'étais trop occupé à courir en réprimant les courbatures dans mes jambes. Et à réprimer cette douleur atroce.

* * *

><p>Quand je suis arrivé à mon palier, Armin et Sasha étaient déjà là. Lui était assis par terre, sa tête entre ses mains et Sasha faisait les cent pas devant ma porte, n'arrêtant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à son portable, sans doute dans l'espoir d'avoir une de mes nouvelles. Alors que je me dirigeais vers eux tel un automate, dénué de tous sentiments, j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes. La peur de me revoir dans le même état que la rupture avec Ian avait provoqué. Totalement amorphe, coupant tout lien avec le monde extérieur et passant mes journées à lire des mangas tristes dans ma baignoire, avec ma réserve de canettes de coca. Sans aucune envie de bouger où même de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur.<p>

Tandis que je les voyais là, tous les deux, morts d'inquiétude pour moi, je pris une décision, que je savais déjà qu'elle serait difficile pour moi : celle de ne pas leur faire revivre ça. Ils étaient tellement habitué à mon caractère impulsif et toujours en forme pour me battre où m'amuser aux dépens des autres, que me voir dans un état de légume végétatif semblait impossible à imaginer pour eux. M'enfuir de tout était ma spécialité quand je n'étais pas bien. Je ne voulais pas leur faire ça de nouveau, peu importe à quel point j'avais envie de m'enfermer chez moi, me replier à l'abri et ne plus faire quoique ce soit pour les prochaines semaines, ils passaient avant tout. Tout comme ils me faisaient toujours passer avant également.

Ce fut Sasha qui s'aperçut de ma présence la première. Elle poussa un cri étouffé. Armin releva aussitôt la tête et l'expression soulagé de me voir me réchauffa le cœur, le temps d'une seconde. En moins de deux, ils se précipitèrent à ma rencontre, comme si je venais de revenir de l'enfer. Ce qui n'était pas très loin, pour être honnête.

- Eren !

Sasha me prit dans ses bras, que dis-je, elle m'emprisonna dans ses bras sans me laisser le temps de contester. Pas que je n'en avais eu l'intention, parce dès que je sentis son odeur, toute envie de la repousser s'évapora. Je la serrais dans mes bras à mon tour, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point j'étais content qu'elle soit là, de sentir sa présence rassurante. Je m'accrochais encore plus à elle, comme un bébé qui réclamait l'attention de sa mère. J'avais peur de m'effondrer pour de bon si je la lâchais. Je sentis d'autres bras autour de nous, des bras fins et maladroits, ceux d'Armin. Tout comme moi, il n'était pas fort pour les gestes et les accolades mais il savait sentir quand une accolade était bien mieux que des mots.

Je ne l'avouerais jamais mais j'étais heureux qu'ils soient là. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire si ils n'étaient pas venus. J'avais besoin de Sasha. J'avais besoin d'Armin. J'avais besoin d'eux. Je n'avais pas appelé à l'aide lors de l'affaire Ian mais là je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir sans eux. Curieusement, Levi me blessait gravement plus que Ian, sans aucune raison. Je ne me relèverais pas tout seul. Pas cette fois.

Je suis resté dans leurs bras pendant de longues minutes à tenter de retarder l'arrivée inévitable des larmes à cause de toute cette pression et cette accumulation de fatigue. Certes, je désirais la présence indispensable de mes deux meilleurs amis, mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant eux. Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant personne, même pas devant ma mère. Je pleure dans mon lit, la nuit, enfermé et dans la plus grande tranquillité. Je déteste quand les gens pleurent devant moi parce que je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Pour moi, quand les gens disent « Je comprends », ça me donne envie de les cogner sans m'arrêter. Fort heureusement, Sasha et Armin ne me l'avait jamais dit. J'étais reconnaissant envers eux pour ça.

Sasha et Armin ont fini par me lâcher et j'ai dit d'une voix neutre :

- Rentrons. Je veux être dans ma baignoire avant de parler de ça.

* * *

><p>- Il est marié.<p>

Le dire à voix haute rendait la chose officielle. Et c'était terriblement douloureux.

J'étais allongé dans ma baignoire, l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux quand j'avais le moral au plus bas. Ça ne m'arrivait pas souvent et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, c'était dans ma baignoire et non dans mon lit, que j'aimais être dans ces moments-là. Néanmoins, je me sentais plus à l'abri, moins vulnérable, moins faible. On avait tous un endroit secret où on sentait mieux, plus que nulle part ailleurs. Moi c'était ma baignoire.

J'avais mon pot de glace dans les mains avec mon verre avec du sirop de menthe à côté de moi. Bien sucrée la menthe. Armin et Sasha avaient pris respectivement leurs places habituelles, les mêmes dans les moments déprimes. Sasha assise sur mon lavabo, très solide heureusement sinon elle serait morte et Armin, était assis en tailleur devant moi, ses coudes soutenaient sa tête qui me fixait avec attention.

Ces deux-là semblaient suspendus à mes lèvres, même si à vrai dire, il n'y avait aucune émotion de surprise sur leurs visages. Ils étaient déjà au courant mais tout comme moi, entendre cette nouvelle confirmée, était un choc. Je n'y fis pas attention. Je continuais à suçoter ma cuillère en plastique, spécial glace.

- Il est vraiment marié ? _Demanda Sasha, incrédule._

- Marié de chez marié. Sa femme s'appelle Lydia. Putain, je n'ai jamais autant détesté quelqu'un alors que je ne connaissais que son prénom.

Parler de la scène irréaliste qui s'était passé devant mes yeux était plus facile que je croyais. Dommage que la douleur, elle, n'était pas plus facile à gérer. Je faisais tout mon effort pour ne pas pleurer où hurler. A la place, je poursuivais mon récit, n'omettant aucun détail, même le plus inintéressant.

- Vous l'auriez vu. Elle était toute contente de rencontrer le nouvel ami de son mari. Apparemment, elle était pas au courant du fait que le « nouvel ami » était le plan cul de son cher mari.

Pause.

- Elle m'énervait. Elle m'énerve encore. J'avais envie de la frapper. Pourtant, elle ne m'a rien fait. Elle a l'air si gentille, elle souriait sans cesse, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire et c'est pour ça que je l'avais envie de la frapper. Parce qu'elle souriait l'air de rien alors que moi... que moi...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. J'étais replongé dans ce moment destructeur et je revivais la scène trop rapidement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout assimiler. Même maintenant, le fait que Levi était marié me semblait grotesque. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. Et si je le faisais, je serais foutu aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Je relevais la tête et me mis à fixer le plafond blanc.

- Et lui, il restait là sans rien dire. Bordel, il devait pas avoir prévu que sa femme insisterait autant pour rencontrer le mec qu'il baise.

J'ai éclaté de rire mais tout seul. C'était le silence dans la salle de bain. Encore une fois, c'était les nerfs. Je rigolais, je me moquais de moi-même. Si ça serait arrivé à un type ordinaire dans une série à la télé, j'aurais aussi ri. Mais là, alors que je riais de moi-même, l'envie de pleurer se faisait encore plus forte, elle se renforçait.

- Bref, _repris-je_, Levi est un Ian. Il trompe sa femme et moi, je suis Sam. Même scénario, nouveaux personnages.

Je me tus une seconde.

- Ahh, dire que j'ai osé faire la leçon à Sam alors que je suis un pauvre type comme lui.

- C'est pas ta faute, Eren ! Tu pouvais pas savoir que cet enculé était marié ! _S'emporta Sasha_.

- Ouais, et c'était pas la faute de Sam, non plus alors.

- Eren ! Sam savait que tu sortais avec Ian. Toi, tu ne savais pas que tu couchais avec un homme qui était marié. Ça fait toute la différence.

- Peu importe.

J'ai coupé court à la conversation. J'étais déjà suffisamment déprimé à cause de Levi, je ne pouvais décemment pas penser à Ian et Sam. Mais cette situation était si similaire, hormis les statuts, que je me sentais presque obligé de faire les rapprochements entre eux. Je veux dire, c'était si ironique, si ressemblant.

- Vous savez, je me demande comment c'est dans la tête de personnes comme Ian et Levi. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui peut être si horrible pour arriver à tromper la personne à qui il répète tous les jours qu'ils sont amoureux d'elle. Après Ian, j'étais prêt à le tuer, je voulais le faire. En fait, le problème vient peut-être de moi. Il doit y avoir écrit « bon pigeon » sur ma tête avec une encre indélébile.

Nouveau silence. Ni Sasha ni Armin ne savait quoi dire. Pour ma part, je considérais comme le sujet clos. Le silence fut de courte durée, car une question me traversa soudainement la tête. Je me tournais légèrement vers Armin, pris de curiosité :

- Comment tu le savais ? Je suppose que le sms, c'était pour ça, non ? Et l'appel aussi. Qui te l'a dit ?

Armin baissa la tête, et se tritura les doigts sans oser me regarder.

- Je l'ai su grâce au professeur Erwin. J'étais avec lui ce soir.

Court instant où Sasha et moi, étions sans voix avant qu'elle ne brise le silence la première :

- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'avais pas dit ça, tu m'as juste dit que tu la croisais comme ça et qu'il t'en a parlé !

- J'ai menti, _se défendit Armin._

- Et je ne vois pas pourquoi, _enchaînai-je._

- Écoutez, j'étais avec lui mais il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ?! Je voulais juste discuter avec lui alors j'ai traîné tard à la fac pour l'attendre.

- Tel un stalker. Décidément, c'est une mauvaise habitude.

Ta gueule Sasha, _répondis-je_. Laisse-le continuer.

Armin la regarda d'un œil mauvais auquel elle répondit avec un regard outrée mais Dieu merci, aucune bataille ne fut enclenché. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à devoir intervenir ce soir. Et si le sujet n'avait pas concerné Levi, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine d'écouter. Le verbe « socialiser » a disparu de mon vocabulaire pour la soirée. Voir les prochains jours.

- Bref, on parlait de tout et de rien, et je sais plus pourquoi, la soirée avec Ian est venue sur le tapis. Je parlais de toi et de Ian et soudain il m'a dit : « Ne t'en fais pas, les scènes de ménages entre couples, tout le monde en a eu. Ah, excepté Levi, peut-être, il est trop calme pour se disputer avec sa femme. »

Ouah. Je m'imaginais à la place d'Armin. Je crois que je serais carrément tombé sur le cul si quelqu'un me le balançait d'une façon si désinvolte. Au fait, non, je n'y aurais tout simplement pas cru du tout. Levi me l'avait avoué lui-même et une part de moi niait encore l'existence de cette femme.

- Sur le coup, j'étais trop choqué pour réagir et après, j'ai demandé explicitement si Levi était marié. Il m'a répondu oui, d'un air incompréhensif et je l'ai planté là, sans même un revoir parce qu'il fallait que je te le dise le plus vite possible.

Personne ne disait plus rien.

- Tu l'as planté là ? _J'ai demandé._

- Ben... ouais.

Instant de silence. Je pensais à cet Erwin Smith qui avait vendu la mèche sans le savoir. De toute évidence, il n'était pas au courant que son ami trompait sa femme. Je me demande si Levi sera en colère contre lui. J'ai de nouveau ri avant de lui répondre d'un ton mi-las, mi-moqueur :

- Le pauvre. Il a pas du comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ouais et ben, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus le fréquenter, Armin !

Nous nous tournions vers Sasha, moi avec un air interrogateur « genre mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte encore » et lui, avec son air irrité, de nouveau. C'est dingue ce que le sujet Erwin peut lui être sensible, lui qui d'habitude, est du genre à éviter tout conflit.

- Ah ouais et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

- Ben, tu as vu que son meilleur pote était un salaud d'homme infidèle ! Et quand on a ce genre d'amis, c'est qu'on n'est pas vraiment différent.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi tu dis des trucs comme ça ? _S'énerva mon meilleur ami._

- Je dis juste que ce type est peut-être un salaud comme Levi !

A ce moment, sans raison apparente, je vis rouge. J'étais très en colère contre Levi mais va savoir pourquoi, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre l'insulte et lui manque du respect me mettait dans une rage incontrôlable. De plus, je me mettais à la place d'Armin, je pris aussitôt sa défense même si me concentrer sur quelque chose, hormis le combat qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi, était épuisant.

- Si tu pars dans cette logique là, alors on est pas si différents de Ian vu qu'on était tous amis avec lui.

Armin me regarda avec un regard reconnaissant et Sasha, plissa les yeux, signe de colère. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Nous, on ignorait que...

- Que quoi ? Que Ian allait voir ailleurs ? C'est ça l'excuse ? Et ben d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce Erwin ne semblait pas plus au courant, non plus. Et puis fous à la paix à Armin ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas ton fils ! Il a envie de tenter quelque chose avec ce type, laisse-le, putain de merde !

Je ne m'étais jamais disputé comme ça avec elle mais parfois, il était utile de la remettre à sa place. Sasha voulait nous protéger mais elle ne s'y prenait pas toujours de la bonne façon. Elle détourna les yeux, elle était blessée. Je n'avais pas voulu la blesser surtout que sans leur présence, je me serais senti totalement écrasé par tout ce poids de sentiments encombrants.

- Écoute Sasha, désolé mais laisse-le faire. Et si il se plante tant pis. Le meilleur moyen de d'avancer dans ce monde, c'est de tirer partir de ses erreurs. Je suis pas l'exemple à suivre, c'est clair. Je suis plus naïf que cette connasse de Dora l'exploratrice mais maintenant, j'ai retenu la leçon, crois-moi. Laisse Armin apprendre la sienne.

Sasha n'ouvrit pas la bouche, pas tout de suite. Mais finalement, elle abdiqua :

- Je suis désolé, Armin. C'est juste que...

Elle me lança un coup d'oeil.

- Je comprends pas que ce genre de merde puisse t'arriver à toi, deux fois de suite, alors que tues clairement un type si... C'est pas juste.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase. J'étais trop loin mais j'avais une soudaine envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Armin réagit pour nous deux. Il lui prit la main et lui offre un joli sourire de réconfort.

Puis il se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

- Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser demain ?

- Auprès de qui ?

- Ben le professeur Erwin.

Malgré mon envie de me recouvrir d'une couverture épaisse, pour ne plus entendre quoique ce soit, je ne puis m'empêcher de trouver Armin mignon. Armin était très mignon quand il s'intéressait à quelque chose, avec passion.

- Comment oses-tu demander ça à Eren alors qu'il vient de découvrir que son nouveau mec est marié ?!

Ah, Sasha avait vite retrouvé son aplomb.

- C'est pas mon mec, Sasha.

- Ouais mais...

- Y a pas de mais. C'était juste un type qui me baisait, c'est tout. J'ai trop idéalisé Levi, c'est ma faute. Dans ma pauvre tête d'abruti, il était trop élégant pour ce genre de chose mais voilà pourquoi, les illusions et les rêves sont trompeurs. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

Levi et moi c'était terminé.

Et bizarrement, cette simple constatation était la chose la plus douloureuse de la soirée.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui ont suivis étaient pires. Surtout les premiers jours.<p>

J'ai coupé le téléphone, débranché internet et fermé tous les volets. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le moindre rayon de soleil.

Les premiers jours, les plus horribles, j'étais devenu amorphe. Complètement amorphe.

Un corps sans esprit, ni matière grise. Je me levais de ma baignoire, lieu officiel de ma retraire émotionnelle contre le monde et ses horreurs, pour me faire à manger, boire et je me lavais aussi le soir. Ce qui m'obligeait à quitté la baignoire, le temps que celle-ci soit moins mouillée. Durant ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression d'être arraché, de me sentir prisonnier de ce vide, sans appui ni rien. Je retrouvais le plus vite mon lieu de retraite pour mieux recommencer ce cycle infernal. J'étais devenu un zombie. Un vrai zombie. Je ne pensais pas, je ne réfléchissais pas. C'était mon corps lui-même qui se chargeait de se maintenir en vie, le cerveau était parti, je ne sais où, allez savoir. Le réalisateur de _Resident Evil_ aurait pu m'appeler pour me proposer le rôle d'un de ses monstres dont l'unique but était de manger. J'aurais été plus que parfait.

J'avais demandé à Sasha et Armin de me laisser tranquille pour un temps. En échange, j'ai dû leur promettre de leur envoyé un sms tous les soirs, juste pour qu'ils puissent s'assurer que tout était okay. Comme j'étais bien décidé à m'isoler pour de longs jours, je m'étais dis que je pouvais bien leur accorder cette effort. Ils avaient peur, terriblement peur de ce que je pouvais faire où plutôt, que je me laisse mourir dans un coin tranquille, attendant que la Mort vienne réclamer mon âme. Qu'ils soient rassurés dans ce cas : c'était pas cette année que la Mort gagnerait une nouvelle âme, du moins la mienne.

Je n'étais pas dépressif ni suicidaire, après un moment, la phase « zombie » s'était terminé sans que je m'en rende compte. Désormais, j'étais capable de penser sans souffrir horriblement. La seule différence était que je me sentais juste détaché de tout, comme si tout autour de moi n'était que du superflu. J'étais dans un espèce de brouillard où je marchais pour trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Les sentiments continuaient à m'agresser heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde. Je n'avais aucun moment de répit. Tenter de ne pas disparaître sous toutes ces émotions, notamment la rancune et la tristesse était très difficile la journée mais le pire, c'était la nuit.

La journée, je pouvais facilement me distraire surtout avec la télé, en évitant bien entendu tout film avec un couple où une once de romance, tout en essayant de siffloter l'air de _Kill Bill_. Mais la nuit, dans mon lit, sans rien à faire à part penser, c'était beaucoup plus dur. Je faisais tout pour éviter de trop réfléchir, en gros, j'essayais désespéramment de ressembler à un idiot incapable de réfléchir par lui-même. J'étais détaché de tout sauf de la douleur.

J'ai longuement pleuré les premières nuits, dans mon lit tout seul. Je m'étouffais, je hoquetais, je me maudissais, je tentais en vain de trouver ce qui clochait chez moi pour que les gens décident à ce point de me faire mal. Oui, les premiers jours étaient les pires, surtout les nuits. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi. Dormir signifiait rêver et dès que je fermais les paupières, je revoyais cette femme et son immonde sourire qui me détruisait toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Ce sourire qui avait fait éclaté ma bulle en une fraction de seconde.

Le retour à la réalité était dur. Trop dur. Je n'étais pas prêt.

Peu à peu, j'ai commencé à faire surface. Tout doucement mais j'arrivais à mieux respirer, à me sortir de ces sables mouvants. Maintenant, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de penser à tout ça, à Levi, à cette femme et à cette relation sortant tout droit d'un roman de seconde zone. Je ressemblais à un savant fou, obsédé par une formule compliqué et difficile à comprendre. Levi était ma formule et j'étais le pauvre fou qui cherchait à tout prix à expliquer ce phénomène, à tenter de mettre des chiffres, des mots dessus. Impossible. Même le mec le plus intelligent du pays n'arriverait pas à comprendre un type aussi mystérieux que Levi.

Il continuait à m'obséder alors que j'avais pris la ferme décision de le détester. C'était comme nager à contre-courant. Après tout, j'étais le drogué dans l'histoire. La drogue était joliment trompeuse et j'en payais le prix. Voilà ce qui se passe quand on s'accroche à quelque chose d'instable, quelque chose qui peut s'effondrer à tout instant. Au fil des heures à me rendre malade à cause de lui, j'en étais venu à une conclusion toute simple et si vraie, qu'elle était mordante sur les bords.

Il ne m'avait jamais menti.

Pas une seule fois.

Dès le départ, Levi avait été honnête avec moi. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un plan cul. Un exutoire à la réalité, à sa réalité. Et lui, il avait été le mien. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir sur ça : je voulais juste une distraction pour sortir Ian de ma tête. Il m'avait dit que rien d'autre ne l'intéressait à part mon cul, que ma vie privée, que mon passé, que mes envies, il n'en n'avait rien à foutre et c'était vrai. Il avait installé les règles du jeu dès le départ : rien que du sexe, aucune autre forme d'engagement. Sa vie privée ne me concernait pas. Il me l'avait bien expliqué. Donc, hormis le fait qu'il ait délibérément oublié de me mettre au courant pour son mariage, il n'avait pas menti du tout.

Je crois que j'étais sous le choc de la nouvelle, parce que imaginer Levi, marié était difficile. Dans notre bulle coupée du monde extérieur : il était à moi et à personne d'autre, le temps de quelques instants fugaces. Même en dehors, je l'avais toujours considéré comme un peu à moi. Je n'avais jamais pris en compte qu'une troisième personne pouvait se rajouter à l'équation. Il était à moi que pendant le sexe, en dehors, il était à elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle me révulsait. Parce que Levi lui appartenait intégralement. Et moi, il m'avait appartenu le temps d'une brève seconde.

Néanmoins, certaines choses s'expliquaient à présent. Le pourquoi, on ne pouvait se voir que deux jours par semaine, la raison pour laquelle, se voir le week-end était tout bonnement exclu. Parce qu'il était auprès d'elle. Et j'étais un vrai con, moi aussi. Comment je n'avais pu voir qu'un homme tel que Levi ne pouvait pas être seul ? Je m'étais voilé la face en beauté, ça on peut le dire. Levi n'avait pas oublier de m'informer, il avait décidé que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir, parce qu'il n'attendait rien d'autre de moi que mes fesses sur un plateau d'argent.

Je n'étais plus tellement en colère contre lui, j'étais plus en colère contre l'ironie du sort. J'avais détesté si fort Sam après ce qu'il m'avait fait et maintenant, j'étais comme lui. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère contre Levi. Ça et aussi le fait qu'il ait osé emmené sa femme lors de nos rendez-vous, ces moments rien qu'à nous et à personne d'autre.

Il avait tout gâché.

_Ah, je suis vraiment un abruti..._

* * *

><p>Deux semaines après, ça n'allait pas mieux. J'essayais toujours de me relever un peu plus, sans succès. J'étais bloqué au stade Levi, Levi, Levi. Toujours Levi.<p>

Je n'étais pas en forme mais j'avais retrouvé un peu d'aplomb pour rallumer le téléphone et l'ordinateur. Et ouvrir les volets de l'appartement. Le soleil m'avait brièvement brûlé les yeux, que j'avais dû les refermer aussitôt. J'avais trop passé de temps en jouant le vampire, maintenant je me comportais comme eux. Heureusement, je n'avais pas soif de sang. Quoique...

C'était bon de faire un peu d'humour même si il était vraiment naze. C'était un maigre signe d'encouragement. A vrai dire, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Réagir comme ça pour Ian, c'était normal. Pas facile d'effacer plusieurs années de relation d'un coup de baguette magique mais là, réagir comme ça pour un inconnu qui ne connaissait même pas le mot « politesse », c'était fort. Levi ne m'avait pas plaqué. Parce que rien n'avait pu commencer pour de vrai. Mais c'était tout moi. Ma mère me disait toujours que comme j'avais terriblement besoin d'attention et d'affection, je m'attachais au moindre truc, comme une bouée. Levi était passé par là alors que je me noyais à cause de Ian. Fin de l'histoire.

Allez dire ça à mon cœur. Lui, il continuait à se déchirer tandis que j'essayais de réparer une à une, les petites fêlures. C'était pas évident quand le patient refusait toute tentative de coopération. J'espérais bientôt être en mesure de supprimer Levi de mon cœur même ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Enfin, ça, c'était sans compter sur Armin. J'espère pour lui que Sasha n'a jamais eu vent de ce qu'il complotait parce que sinon, je craignais de le retrouver au fond d'un lac.

C'était un mercredi soir.

J'avais toujours le moral très bas mais j'avais fermement décidé de ne pas me laisser plus bouffer que ça par cette histoire . Tout comme avec Ian, je devais me relever et avancer, aussi dur ça pouvait être. Bref, j'avais décider de me remettre à _Supernatural_, une série que j'avais évité durant ces derniers jours parce que Dean se tapait tout le temps des filles et que la moindre allusion au sexe conduisait à Levi.

Marrant, ça. J'avais appelé Ian le connard pendant des semaines mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à traiter Levi de cette façon.

Alors que j'étais à la moitié de l'épisode, on a frappé à ma porte. Ce n'était pas Armin ni Sasha, parce que celle-ci serait rentrée sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Les manières rustres de cette filles sont épiques. Elle serait capable d'entrer comme ça dans la Maison Blanche si elle en avait l'occasion.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte, un peu suspicieux concernant mon visiteur surprise. Je ne savais vraiment pas qui pourrait me rendre visite à cet heure-là, un mercredi soir. A part le proprio mais généralement il me foutait la paix tant que je payais le loyer. Je ne voyais pas donc qui ça pouvait être.

J'ouvris la porte sans hésitation. J'étais fermement résolu à me débarrasser de cette gêne le plus rapidement possible.

Devant mon visiteur, j'eus un gros bug. Arrêt sur image. Mon cerveau stoppa toute pensée cohérente et utile tandis que mon cœur s'agitait dans ma cage thoracique. Mes lèvres tremblaient en même temps que mes mains, tout mon corps tremblait et le poids qui s'était posé, sans invitation, sur mon cœur, s'allégea à la seconde qui suivi.

J'humidifiais mes lèvres, tandis que mes yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter mon visiteur indésirable. J'étais physiquement et mentalement incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Incapable d'éprouver quoique ce soit.

Levi.

Levi était là devant moi, devant chez moi.

J'étais tellement hébété que je ne m'étais même pas demandé, sur le moment, comment il pouvait savoir que c'était chez moi. Impossible qu'il se soit trompé où alors, putain Dieu m'avait personnellement mis sur sa liste noire de personne à pourrir la vie. Mais il était là, vraiment là, devant moi. Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Ni un rêve de mon subconscient. Levi était tout ce qu'il y a plus de réel et il était devant moi, en costume-cravate.

J'ai honte d'avouer que malgré tout ça, malgré qu'il était un homme marié, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le trouver si séduisant et attirant avec sa tenue élégante et son visage d'un neutre effrayant. Il faisait très peur, il me faisait peur. Et la seule personne qui peut me faire peur, c'est ma mère. Son visage était si indifférent, il me faisait penser à moi quelques jours plus tôt, il semblait détaché de la réalité. Alors que moi, je devais être comique, la bouche à demi-ouverte, sans pouvoir dire un seul mot ni même émettre un son.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? _

Il paraissait indifférent mais tout comme l'autre soir, était aux aguets. Je le connaissais un peu mieux, enfin disons, j'avais compris un peu comme se manifestait les émotions chez lui. Il évaluait la situation, cherchait à savoir si j'allais lui refermer la porte au nez mais pas une seule minute, cette idée m'a traversé. Pour ça, il aurait fallu que mon cerveau se rallume. C'était vraiment la merde, ça : mon cerveau se faisait la malle laissant les pleins pouvoirs à mon cœur, trop fragile pour réaliser combien la situation était grave. Non tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que Levi était là et juste ça, le ramenait à la vie lentement, il sortait de son coma.

Finalement, ce fut mon visiteur qui brisa le silence lourd qui régnait :

- Je peux entrer ?

Je devais dire non, c'était sûr. Je n'étais pas encore remis de ce qui s'était passé, j'en pleurais encore la nuit et j'avais épuisé toute la glace oréo, je n'étais décemment pas prêt pour une confrontation. Confronter Levi marquait la fin définitive du maigre espoir que tout ça n'était qu'un vulgaire mensonge. Mais à la place du non ferme qui devait normalement sortir de ma bouche , un autre mot sortit :

- Oui.

_Allô, docteur ? Voilà, j'aimerais savoir si c'était possible de mesurer le degré de masochisme chez une personne ? Parce, voyez-vous, je viens d'inviter à entrer chez moi, un homme marié qui m'a présenté sa femme à l'endroit même où il avait tripoté mon cul. Alors je m'inquiète._

C'est ce que je dirais à mon futur psychologue. Très bientôt.

Levi entra sans que je lui dise deux fois. Je refermais la porte, m'attardant le plus possible. Je faisais tout pour retarder le moment on je devrais croiser son regard et qu'on parle de « Lydia ». Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Qu'est-ce que mon cœur ne comprends pas dans « Détester Levi » ? C'était si simple, alors pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas? Si ça avait été Ian, le voisin aurait déjà appelé les flics parce qu'il y aurait eu un cadavre devant ma porte. Mais là, vouloir du mal à Levi me semblait inconcevable. Sans le voir, je le maudissais de tous les noms et il suffisait que je le vois pour que j'oublie toute dignité humaine. J'étais pire qu'une carpette.

Je passais devant lui, il me suivait sans un mot. Je le conduis dans la cuisine même si tout mon être criait de me réfugier dans ma baignoire. _Ah ma fidèle baignoire... _Levi s'installa sans que je lui dise où, sur un des tabourets autour de ma table. Je m'installais en face de lui. Tous les mouvements me semblaient d'une lenteur exagéré. Je n'entendais que les battements de mon cœur, j'étais presque sourd et je n'entendais rien à part ça. Je craignais même de en pas entendre ce qu'il allait me dire. C'était un bruit assourdissant.

Personne ne disait rien dans un premier temps. Je ne me sentais pas encore capable de parler et lui, restait silencieux. Mes deux mains étaient posés sur ma table et je réprimais les tremblements tant j'étais nerveux et que j'avais peur.

J'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre.

- T'as du café ? _Finit-il par me demander._

- Non.

Je déteste le café alors pas de ce truc dégueulasse chez moi, mais je sentais un petit peu content de pouvoir dire un non à Levi. Même pour un truc aussi insignifiant. Je me sentais débile de penser aussi mesquinement alors que Levi était toujours aussi impassible. Limite, ailleurs. Le silence pesant se réinstalla et me rendait nerveux de minute en minute. Je décidais de prendre mon courage en main et d'attaquer ce sujet une bonne fois pour toute. Plus vite, j'en parlais, plus vite ça serait terminé.

Je posais la première question qui me passait par la tête :

- Comment tu as su que j'habitais, là?

- Ton ami, Armin. Je suis allé voir la fac et comme je n'arrivais pas à te mettre la main dessus, j'ai cherché ton ami blond. Je lui demandais de me dire où t'étais. Il m'a donné ton adresse.

Note à moi-même: tuer Armin.

Seconde question:

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Question de base élémentaire. J'étais en droit de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, ici dans ma cuisine. C'était si irréaliste de le voir dans un tel décor si banal alors que lui, ne l'était clairement pas.

- Pour qu'on parle.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me fichais de me répéter. Je retrouver peu à peu mon aplomb. Voir Levi me rendait ma force, je me sentais mieux, je me sentais assez fort pour lui dire de disparaître. Même si pour que je retrouve tout ça, il avait fallu que je le vois, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Si je passais suffisamment de temps sans lui, sans le voir ni le toucher, je sortirais victorieux de la cure Levi. Si on évitait de compter ces deux premières semaines désastreuses.

Levi soupira si doucement que je crus avoir rêver.

- Pour qu'on puisse parler de ce lundi soir.

- Et je te répète, _pourquoi _?!

C'est vrai : il ne me devait aucune explication. C'était sa vie, ses mensonges, ce n'était pas à moi. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir en parler ? Est-ce qu'il croyait me devoir quelque chose ? Une part de moi l'espérait. Parce que quand on estime devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, c'est que cette personne compte un minimum. Savoir que je comptais suffisamment pour que Levi s'imagine devoir me fournir une explication concernant sa vie privée était le premier truc réjouissant depuis deux semaines.

Levi me regardait, plissant légèrement les yeux. Signe d'irritation. Ouah, j'ai peur, j'ai énervé Levi. Je déconnais bien entendu.

- Arrête avec tes putains de pourquoi. Je suis là pour qu'on parle de Lydia.

Je pensais avoir souffert énormément ces derniers jours mais rien n'était pire que d'entendre Levi prononcer le nom de cette femme. C'était officiel désormais. En prononçant son nom, il reconnaissait son existence. Lydia était réelle. La bague autour du doigt de Levi, aussi. C'était la première fois que je la voyais, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant. Il avait dû l'enlever lors de notre première rencontre avant de ne pas la perdre mais ensuite, il avait dû ne plus la mettre, exprès, pour ne pas que je puisse m'apercevoir de sa présence. Rien que ça, ça faisait remonter ma colère.

C'était un anneau tout simple mais il me faisait l'effet de l'anneau maudit dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Celui-ci n'avait aucun pouvoir magique hormis celui de broyer un peu plus mon cœur au bord de la mort. Levi dut suivre mon regard parce que l'instant d'après, sa main gauche disparu sous la table. Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas l'exhiber à ma vue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, _lui ai-je répondu, calme_. C'est ta femme, et c'est tout. Comme tu me l'as dit, ta vie privée ne me concerne pas. Dommage que tu n'ais pas envisagé le fait de me prévenir que je n'étais pas ton plan cul mais ta pute.

- Tu n'est pas une pute.

La voix de Levi était froide, si froide que j'eus peur de continuer sur ma lancée une seconde, mais c'était trop tard. Je devais continuer.

- Je suis pas en colère parce que tu me l'as pas dit. Je suis en colère parce que tu as tout fait pour le cacher. Je suis habitué à ce que tout le monde me mente tout le temps. Ian me cachait qu'il couchait avec un autre. Sam me cachait qu'il se faisait mon mec. A part Armin et Sasha, personne n'est jamais honnête. Mais j'attendais au moins ça de toi, merde.

Ma voix se fit plus encore plus calme, plus lente parce que des sanglots menaçaient d'apparaître.

- Je t'ai laissé me baiser contre un mur, Levi. Je crois avoir eu au moins le droit que tu sois honnête avec moi. Je déteste les menteurs.

Une seconde de silence.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as l'a pas dit ?

J'affrontais son regard. C'était dur de ne pas flancher. Levi me regardait avec une telle intensité que c'en était étouffant. J'avais chaud. Et là, il ouvrit la bouche, tout en me brûlant toujours avec ses yeux flamboyants :

- Parce qu'à côté d'elle, tu ne compte pas.

Bonne nouvelle : Levi m'avait déjà brisé le cœur, alors il ne pouvait pas le briser à nouveau, il n'était même pas encore en état. Néanmoins, il pouvait toujours me faire mal : et là, il m'avait fait terriblement mal. Si mal que je dus me raccrochais solidement à la table parce que j'étais sur le point de faire un malaise. Je suffoquais intérieurement, le poids parti mystérieusement, revint en force et de manière si violente, que je croyais éprouver ce que ressentait un homme sur le point de mourir. Mais Levi n'avait pas encore fini de m'achever.

- Lydia est ma femme. Avec elle, c'est compliqué. Mais je tiens à elle. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre pour un gamin que je ne connais même pas. Je ne changerais pas pour un gamin que je baise de temps à autre. Si je suis là, c'est pour clarifier les choses et mettre un terme définitive à notre relation.

Les mots défilaient dans ma tête, me blessait, me heurtait mais aucun ne me faisait aussi mal que « _Parce qu'à côté d'elle, tu ne compte pas_. » Je m'accrochais encore plus fort à ma table. Ça ne devrait rien me faire, putain!

- Je te l'avais dit, non ? Seul ton cul m'intéressait. Je t'avais dis de ne t'attendre à rien d'autre de moi. Parce que tu n'auras rien.

Mon cœur s'est barré aussi. C'était soit ça, soit je devenais détruit mentalement dans la seconde. Levi était en train de parler au zombie que j'avais été deux semaines plus tôt. Un zombie figé et sans attache. Un zombie sans vie. Si je l'écoutais plus, j'allais devenir fou, je serais si profondément blessé que je ne pourrais plus jamais guérir. _Tais-toi, tais-toi, ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie, arrête._

Devant mon état léthargique, il devint encore plus mordant, plus cruel.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu n'étais qu'une histoire de cul. Mais l'histoire est terminé. J'en ai terminé avec toi.

Ah, c'était ce que je voulais, non ? Qu'il s'efface, que plus jamais je ne revois son visage. Le même bourdonnement, le même de celui de ce lundi soir recommença. Il m'empêchait d'entendre tout autre mot de Levi. Je voyais les lèvres de Levi bouger, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'essayais de me débarrasser de cet espèce de coton dans mes oreilles. Je devais l'écouter. Il devait me faire mal. Parce que plus, il me faisait mal, plus j'aurais moins de difficulté à le haïr.

- Je ne veux plus te revoir de ma vie.

Ce fut le coup de grâce.

_Merci Levi. Merci pour tout_. _Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire et pour ça, je te remercie de tout cœur. Merci._

Je me relevais brusquement et m'armais de mon sourire le plus faux de toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas quitter Levi en pleurant. Ma dignité avait disparu depuis l'instant où je l'avais vu. Pleurer devant lui était exclu. Je ne pleurerais pas devant lui. Jamais.

- Bon ben voilà ! Maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, tu peux t'en aller.

Je souriais, je souriais, et chaque seconde où je souriais était un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Désolé mais je dois penser à ma raison mentale. Je me devais d'être assez fort pour nous deux.

Il se leva à son tour, plus lentement et me regarda, fixement. J'évitais de croiser son regard. A tout prix. Si je croise son regard, je pleure. _Résiste, résiste encore un peu Eren. Un tout petit peu._

Et là, on a fait le truc le plus débile qu'on ait jamais fait. Et croyez-moi, ça battait tous les records.

Levi m'a attrapé le bras et m'a attiré vers lui avant de poser ses lèvres dures sur les miennes. Je n'étais pas en reste, question débilité. Embrasser un homme qui venait de vous annoncer que votre histoire avec lui est terminé était de loin, l'idée la plus stupide. Mais j'ai embrassé Levi à mon tour. Je l'ai embrassé encore et encore, de manière si violente que j'avais peur de me prendre son poing dans la gueule. Je refusais de lui faire du mal mais là, c'était mon cœur qui réagissait et lui, voulait faire du mal. Même si ce n'était que de la douleur physique.

Mais Levi ne protestait pas, il ne disait rien. Je n'aimais pas ce baiser, pas du tout. C'était un baiser d'adieu, je détestais ce putain de baiser mais j'étais incapable de l'arrêter. Ce n'était même pas un vrai baiser, nos visages faisaient plus comme, se cogner l'un contre l'autre. Encore et encore. Tout était bon pour attraper les lèvres de l'autre. Levi me mordit la lèvre inférieure si fort que je couinais mais je ne le repoussais pas.

Avant que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit, j'ai été soulevé du sol et posé sans ménagement sur la table. Le bruit de plastic résonna sur le sol mais je n'y fis pas gaffe. Je me concentrais sur lui et que sur lui. Je pensais que notre baiser le plus violent était contre ce mur, dans la ruelle mais je m'étais trompé. Levi écarta mes jambes pour se positionner entre elles, sans lâcher ma bouche. Sa langue maltraitait furieusement la mienne qui était faible et ne prenait aucune initiative.

J'aidais Levi à enlever mon jean. Il ôta le sien juste après. Nous nous prîmes pas la peine d'enlever nos hauts respectifs, là tout de suite, il n'y avait pas besoin. Il n'allait pas me cajoler ni me donner du plaisir doux, il allait vraiment me baiser, du sexe à l'état pur. Dans son aspect le plus animal et brutal. J'étais aussi impatient que lui, j'étais dur et je le voulais maintenant, peu importe à quel point ça serait douloureux.

Au final, j'eus vraiment mal. Ce n'était pas doux, ni passionné. C'était de la colère à l'état pur. Levi avait beau dire qu'il ne me désirait plus, son corps m'a prouvé le contraire tout le long de nos ébats. Il semblait aussi furieux que moi de devoir mettre un terme à cette relation. C'était douloureux mais tellement bon, que j'ai cru devenir vraiment fou, que j'allais exploser de l'intérieur. _C'est officiel, je suis masochiste._ Mais peu importe, Levi me touchait, Levi m'embrassait, Levi me baisait, il me désirait moi. C'était la dernière fois où il était à moi et où j'étais à lui. Est-ce pour cette raison que c'était si bon mais si horrible ? Je ne voulais pas penser, je me suis concentré uniquement sur ce que je ressentais, c'est tout. C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Après trois rounds, c'était terminé. J'en avais terminé.

Levi se rhabilla rapidement sans me regarder. Moi j'étais prostré sur la table, la tête caché entre mes bras et contre mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder, pas parce que j'étais gêné mais parce que je pleurais. Les vannes avaient lâchés et je pleurais silencieusement à quelques centimètres de lui. Quelque part, je savais qu'il le savait. Mais il n'a rien ajouté. Mais il fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu venant de sa part. J'ai même cru avoir halluciné.

Il a posé sa bouche contre mes cheveux, une fraction de seconde.

Ce geste clôturait notre histoire. C'était la fin de ce bref chapitre dans nos vies.

L'instant suivant, je l'ai entendu tourné les talons et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée a claqué. Il était partit. Disparu.

J'ai alors sorti ma tête de mes bras, et en hoquetant, j'ai supplié :

- Ne me laisse pas...

* * *

><p>Un truc avant de m'enfuir: est-ce qu'un OS sur Ereri mais du point de vue de Levi vous plairait? J'ai deux idées similaires, en fait:<p>

**Suite à un concours de circonstance, Levi se voit obligé d'accueillir le fils de ses anciens voisins, Eren Jaeger. Des années plus tôt, celui-ci lui avoué ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui. Levi l'avait rejeté. "Faut être débile pour aimer un autre mec." Mais jusqu'à quand pourra t-il nier qu'il est attiré par son adorable ancien voisin?**

**OU**

**« Il te trouve cruel pourtant il est l'unique personne avec qui tu es le plus gentil» Levi est asocial. Il n'aime pas les gens, il n'aime pas parler où sourire pour un rien. Mais son adorable crétin de voisin et ami d'enfance, est bien le seul à réussir à faire battre son cœur glacé grâce à sa touchante naïveté...**

**CHOISISSEZ****! **

**Allez je me sauve!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà, mes enfants!**

**Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui veulent me tuer, sachez que je vous attends. *arme son bazooka* Haa, alors qui tente sa chance? :D**

**Comme je suis d'une gentillesse incroyable, la suite est déjà là. Bon, il ne se passe rien de bien extraordinaire mais les choses avancent ^^ Je vous ai tous encore choqué lors du précédent chapitre, hors je ne pensais pas ça possible, après la bombe que j'avais lâché! Vous surprendre est si amusant :') Vous me dites que je vous ai brisé le cœur, mais c'est de votre faute. Je vous avais prévenue que j'étais très SADIQUE concernant mes histoires! Mais est-ce qu'on écoute, tata Laura? Mais non, voyons! Et ben voilà, vous avez tous le cœur brisé parce que vous êtes si naïves. Mais vous êtes adorables! ^^**

**Il y un petit cadeau suite à ce chapitre, NON ce n'est pas la suite, juste une petite surprise parce que je suis un ange! !:3**

**P.S: J'ai la flemme de corriger ce chapitre, j'ai corriger le gros des fautes. De plus, cinq mangas yaois m'attendent je ne peux pas les décevoir ^^ Donc, ne faites pas attention aux fautes, please! ^^**

* * *

><p>- C'est vraiment terminé ?<p>

Armin me posait cette question hésitante, en haussant les sourcils. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec moi. Ce n'était pas mon sujet favori mais maintenant j'allais suffisamment mieux pour parler de Levi sans ressentir des picotements douloureux dans tout le corps. Preuve qu'il avait beaucoup d'amélioration depuis la dernière fois. Heureusement, Armin n'avait pas assisté à ce pitoyable spectacle de ma propre bêtise deux jours avant. J'avais bien assez pleuré pour toute une vie.

- Oui, terminé de terminé.

Bizarrement, depuis la fin officielle de notre relation pour le moins particulière avec Levi, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je ne mentais pas et je ne me voilais pas la face. Je n'avais jamais été aussi honnête avec moi-même depuis longtemps. Levi avait compté dans ma vie mais il n'était plus là. Je devais passer à autre chose. Si je me sentais aussi confiant, c'était sans doute parce que savoir, parce que faire quelque chose à propos de cette relation tout, sauf normal, m'avait soulagé. J'avais été indécis, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il avait décidé pour nous deux. Et c'était bien mieux que ça vienne de lui. Je savais quoi faire maintenant, je savais que je devais avancer et ne plus regarder derrière moi.

Bon, j'avais bien pleuré pendant des heures, voir jusqu'au lendemain après son départ et j'avais omis intentionnellement de parler à Armin et Sasha, de ma dernière grosse bêtise, à savoir : avoir laissé Levi me prendre sur la table de ma petite cuisine. Et je ne crois pas leur en parler un jour. Peut-être sur leur lit de mort, quand je me sentirais en sécurité mais pas tout de suite. Ils avaient pas besoin de savoir à quel point leur meilleur ami était un vrai débauché, qui en sachant parfaitement l'existence de sa femme, avait quand même couché avec un homme marié. Mon estime de moi-même n'était pas au beau-fixe malgré mon moral qui remontait rapidement alors je n'avais pas besoin de leur regards lourds de reproche.

J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec ma dignité en voie d'extinction.

J'étais chez Armin, en train de regarder le film_ Catacombes_. J'étais plutôt content d'être ici, j'avais dû attendre avant d'accepter de ressortir à la lumière du jour : il avait fallu que je reprenne figure humaine pour ne pas effrayer les citoyens de cette ville. Sasha était aux abonnées absentes. La raison : un nouveau rendez-vous avec sa Mikasa. Cette fois, elle nous avait clairement, que dis-je, gentiment expliqué que si jamais, on s'avisait de la suivre, la morgue aurait deux nouveaux locataires ce soir. Bref, je commençais à peine à reprendre goût à la vie, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de défier la mort tout de suite.

Je vais attendre encore un peu.

Et me voilà, installé confortablement sur le canapé de mon meilleur ami, alors que celui-ci était assis par terre, juste devant la table basse, adossé au cuir du canapé. Le fait que je squattais comme ça chez ne semblait pas le déranger, ce qui était assez étrange. Mais j'ai vite compris quand je me suis aperçue que ce cher Armin semblait focalisé sur son portable, où plutôt ses messages. Dès que celui-ci sonnait, Armin sursautait comme un ressort et se précipitait pour lire la nouvelle réponse de son correspondant mystérieux pas si mystérieux que ça, pour moi. Il y avait que deux possibilités possibles : la première, Armin était victime de chantage par un chef yakuza pratiquant le sadomasochiste et dont la mort était le truc le plus amusant dans vie de criminel. La deuxième : il avait échangé son numéro avec Erwin et apparemment, il devenait de plus en plus accro.

Je penchais pour la deuxième option. Elle était nettement préférable à l'autre.

Mais je n'osais pas lui poser plus de questions que ça. D'une part, parce que Armin avait tendance à se braquer dès qu'il s'agissait de ces relations amoureuses (très rare, si rare que dès que ça arrivait, c'était un événement) à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et ensuite parce que je pensais à moi, honteusement. Je ne rigolais pas quand je disais aller mieux mais j'évitais tout sujet qui me rappelait trop Levi. J'étais en cure de désintoxication, penser sans cesse à la drogue qui vous a fait plonger n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Et vu que Erwin était un ami proche de Levi, je préférais ne pas trop parler de lui avec Armin. Néanmoins, je me tenais au courant, d'une manière très consciencieuse. Je me devais de veiller sur Armin, même de loin.

Je changeais donc rapidement de sujet.

- Raah, j'ai trop envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Mikasa.

- Oui mais tu as entendu Sasha, Eren. Je croyais que tu voulais vivre ? _Me demanda Armin sans quitter des yeux son téléphone._

- Je veux vivre mais je ne veux pas mourir ignorant. Je suis le seul à trouver bizarre que Sasha veut à tout prix nous éloigner de sa nouvelle copine ?

- Tu la connais, non. Dès que quelqu'un l'intéresse, ça devient un secret d'état.

C'est vrai, ça.

Sasha n'avait pas vraiment vécu de drame, concernant sa vie sentimentale, contrairement à nous. Pourtant, elle était très cachottière sur ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle ne nous cachait absolument rien de sa vie, même les plus infinies détails (dont on se serait bien passés, pour certains), sa vie amoureuse était un territoire inconnu, truffé de mines et de pièges. J'avais beau être doué pour combattre contre elle, c'était la meilleure de nous deux, pour tenir à l'écart n'importe qui, quand ça avait un rapport avec ses secrets. Bien plus douée que moi.

- M'en fiche, dès que je la vois, je lui donne un ultimatum. Elle va cracher le morceau !

- C'est beau de rêver.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur Armin pour voir grand. Mais Sasha avait beau être têtue, j'étais encore plus têtu qu'elle.

Bon, je devais trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Évite de réfléchir.

Je ne me forçais pas par rapport à Armin, le silence était confortable avec lui Depuis le départ de Levi, je faisais tout pour toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. J'avais commencé à bosser très dur niveau devoirs pour la fac, je pouvais passer des heures à jouer à un jeu où papoter au téléphone avec ma mère. Vu que j'appelais rarement, elle était très heureuse de ma nouvelle initiative. Mais très curieuse aussi.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Eren ?

Elle m'avait posé cette question d'un ton soucieux, le ton qu'adopte toutes les mères, quand elle sentent que leur enfant ne va pas bien. Mais je ne lui avais pas parlé de Levi, ni ma relation avec lui. On ne parle pas de ses histoires de cul avec la femme qui vous a mis au monde. Encore moins, quand votre amant est homme marié et plus âgé. Je lui avais répondu que tout allait très bien, que j'étais juste fatigué. Je détestais l'inquiéter, sans doute parce qu'elle était si naïve malgré son impulsivité. Ma mère, c'était le genre à être contente qu'on lui offre un simple torchon. Alors, quand il s'agissait de relations compliqués, tel que celle que j'avais partagé avec Levi, il valait mieux éviter ce sujet épineux.

Elle n'était pas prête à entendre que son fils aimait se faire prendre dans des lieux publics.

Remarque, ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge, j'étais anormalement fatigué en ce moment, les sentiments qui m'avaient assailli au moment où j'étais dans la phase Levi-est-marié, m'avaient beaucoup épuisé et là je redoublais d'effort pour éviter de trop réfléchir où de trop penser. Les pensées dérivaient facilement, on pouvait commencer par parler de poules pour finir par parler de CD drama yaoi, spécial pour les fan girl. L'esprit est le plus grand des mystères parmi tous les autres.

Je vais mieux. Mais je ne devais plus penser à lui.

Plus du tout.

- Tu vas vraiment bien, Eren ?

La question d'Armin me prit au dépourvu. Merde. Je devais faire très attention, Armin et Sasha était les plus difficiles à tromper. Mon meilleur ami avait lâché son téléphone et me regardait avec une attention qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ne me regardes pas comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de pitié parce que je vais bien. Je vais très bien.

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Rien, c'est juste... que je te trouve bizarre. Ton moral est remonté très vite, et tu sors et parle normalement de nouveau mais je sais pas. Je trouve qu'un truc cloche.

- Ça va Armin. Je te jure que tout va bien.

Tout va parfaitement bien.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient. Ils passaient sans arrêter.<p>

Le monde ne s'était pas mis en pause juste pour moi.

Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à remettre play correctement.

Je restais bloqué sur pause.

Indéfiniment.

* * *

><p>- Tu dois baiser avec un autre.<p>

La délicatesse et l'élégance de Sasha m'émut tellement que j'en lâchais ma fourchette.

Avec Armin, nous la dévisageons, genre « mais qu'elle raconte encore, cette tarée ? ». J'aimerais bien qu'elle parle moins fort, tout de même. On est a la cafétéria de l'université et je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde connaisse ma vie sexuelle. Un peu de discrétion était plus que la bienvenue. Mais demander de ne pas se faire remarquer avec les idées loufoques de Sasha, c'était comme demander rencontrer Brad Pitt.

Sasha semblait d'excellente humeur. Je voyais presque une aura lumineuse et rose bonbon régnait tout autour d'elle. Elle était aussi anormalement agréable. Par exemple, elle n'aimait pas Christz Lenz. « Cette fille est trop gentille et adorable que ça me donne envie de la cogner ! » Sasha n'était pas fan des filles ressemblant à des anges, ce genre de personne l'exaspérait. Sans doute parce que elle-même se rapprochait plus d'un être démoniaque. Hors, ce matin, elle l'avait gentiment salué et avait même pris cinq minutes, pour parler avec elle, en restant AGRÉABLE. J'en étais resté sur le cul.

Quelque chose me disait que ses rendez-vous amoureux se déroulaient bien. Elle les enchaînait et moi je ne voyais toujours aucune chance de rencontrer cette fille. Bon dieu, elle était si heureuse que je commençais à la trouver adorable et mignonne. Cette Mikasa avait une influence très néfaste. Certes, cette nouvelle Sasha était nettement plus gentille mais je préférais ma Sasha, celle dont je ne pouvais jamais prévoir ses futures actions. Cette nouvelle Sasha m'effrayait presque.

Bref, elle gardait néanmoins des idées directes et bizarres. C'était rassurant. Ce qui l'était moins, c'est qu'elle me sortait ça avec un sourire rêveur. Très inquiétant.

Mais bizarrement, à cet instant tout ce bonheur dégoulinant, m'énervait. Lentement mais rapidement.

- Hein ? _Demandais-je, sur mes gardes._

- Ben, tu suis mon conseil initial : tu t'envoie en l'air avec un autre pour oublier celui qui t'a brisé le cœur.

- Premièrement, Levi ne m'a pas brisé le cœur, vu que je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. Deuxièmement, ton conseil, que j'avais suivi, n'a pas très bien marché au final.

- Parce que tu as fait ça avec le premier venu, sans réfléchir. Mais maintenant, tu choisis ta nouvelle proie, tu la caresse dans le sens du poil tout en t'assurant, que c'est une bête réglo et sans risque et une fois que tu as bien apprivoisé l'animal, PAAF, tu passes à sa récompense et la tienne par l'occasion. C'est simple, non ?

- C'est le truc le plus flippant que j'ai entendu de ma vie.

- Maah, petit blagueur, me répondit Sasha en rigolant bêtement.

- Non le truc le plus flippant, c'est de me dire de baiser avec un autre, pour bien reprendre tes termes, en souriant comme si tu me proposais du chocolat.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, _approuva Armin._

Malgré ses paroles, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans tous les sens. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qui il cherchait. Depuis qu'il m'avait parlé d'Erwin, ça avait été comme un déclencheur. Maintenant, tout occasion était bonne pour parler et approcher Erwin. Armin avait peut-être un visage d'enfant sage, il pouvait être très entreprenant. Mais je le laissais tranquille et me concentrer sur ma meilleure amie, ayant subi un lavage de cerveau par le truc qu'on appelle « L'Amour ».

- Sasha, je ne vais pas coucher avec un autre juste pour oublier, encore.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre. C'était difficile à expliquer mais après ma (brève) relation passionné avec Levi, l'idée qu'un autre homme que lui me touche, m'horrifiait, me répugnait même. J'y avais songé, même sans l'aide de Sasha mais j'avais envie de vomir quand je songeais qu'un inconnu pouvait me toucher, m'embrasser, me prendre. Pour vérifier mes sentiments ambiguës, j'avais repenser aux moments torrides quand Levi m'avait pris, et à ma plus grande colère, je n'avais pas trouvé ça aberrant. Au contraire, j'avais chaud, je tremblais et mon cœur, abîmé, semblait reprendre vie et se mettait à battre furieusement.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Sasha, je ne me comprenais pas moi-même. Comment expliquer un tel sentiment ? J'ai envie de vomir quand je m'imagine coucher avec un autre que Levi. Je travaillais encore sur ma dignité et mon cœur, en réparation, mais ce sentiment d'appartenir à Levi, était la chose la plus dur à affronter et à éradiquer ? Et le pire, c'est qu'une part de moi n'avait pas du tout envie.

Alors, à la place de dire la vérité à Sasha, je lui dis un petit mensonge :

- Je suis pas encore prêt à refaire quoique que ce soit avec un homme. Y compris du simple cul. Et si on parlait plutôt de Mikasa ?

_Par contre, j'avais des bouffés de chaleur en m'imaginant Levi embrassait ma peau. Putain d'ironie du sort de merde._

Sasha se tendit immédiatement. Aaha ! Madame aimait bien parler des problèmes sentimentaux des autres mais pas sur les siens, hein ? Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer !

- Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas nous la présenter ? Tu nous cache un truc ?

Ce n'était pas gentil de balancer ça comme ça mais soudainement, je me sentais très irrité, prêt à mordre et à attaquer. Le mystère autour de cette nana était énervant et ennuyant. Sasha était notre amie, on était donc si peu digne que ça de rencontrer sa copine, où quoi ?

- Je suis pas encore d'accord pour vous la présenter.

- Pourquoi ? Nous, on te parle toujours de nos histoires foireuses, sans vouloir te vexer Armin, alors pourquoi toi, tu refuses ? On n'est pas méchant, tu sais. A moins que ta copine ait un truc bizarre. Où alors on te fait honte ?

Sasha ne me répondit rien. Elle plissa les yeux et sembla se mettre en position d'attaque. Je devinais que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas agréable, du moins pour moi. Certes, je l'avais cherché mais son aura bonheur m'énervait plus que tout. _Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

- Mouais, tu as raison, _disait t-elle en changeant de sujet_. Tu n'as pas encore oublié Levi, et on ne peut pas coucher avec un autre quand on aime encore son ex.

- Sasha, je n'aimais pas Levi.

- Men-teur, _chantonnait-elle en jouant avec sa cuillère._

- Quoi ?

Mon ton menaçant ne semblait pas tout l'affecter, elle garda le même ton rêveur et irritant. Elle avait choisi le mauvais sujet.

- Eren, on ne réagit pas comme ça pour une simple histoire de cul. On ne passe pas deux semaines dans le noir et dans sa baignoire pour une personne sans importance, comme tu essaye de te convaincre. Tu as réagis de la même façon quand tu as quitté Ian, enfin quand tu as découvert qu'il te trompait. D'ailleurs, c'était même plus grave que Ian. C'est même très différent.

- Ah ouais et en quoi ?

Même Armin arrêta de chercher son Don Juan du regard, il sentit mon aura noir, qui commençait à s'étendre. Un truc marrant à voir : l'aura lumineuse, un peu obscurcie de Sasha contre ma propre aura sombre et colérique.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? Tu fais tout, absolument, tu t'épuise jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes. C'est simple, tu cherches toujours à faire un truc dès que tu as instant de libre. Ces derniers jours, tu as squatté plus chez Armin où chez moi, parce que tu as peur de te retrouver seul, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Ça n'était jamais arrivé avec Ian. Au contraire, tu faisais tout pour nous éviter, c'est moi qui ait dû défoncer ta porte pour te voir et mettre le holà.

- Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que je pourrais toujours de dénoncer aux flics. _Je soupirais_. De toute façon, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Merde ! Ça m'énervait cette capacité à me comprendre mieux que personne. J'étais convaincu qu'Armin avait deviné également mais que, par délicatesse, n'avait rien dit et avait gardé le silence. Sasha était la reine de l'insensibilité. Mais là, elle faisait fort. Elle avait raison mais pas sur toute la ligne. Je continuais de chipoter par fierté, je refusais de perdre contre Pinky Sasha.

- Ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je voulais éviter de penser à cette pauvre Lydia dont le mari l'a trompé, avec moi ?

A ma plus grande irritation, elle ricana. Si cette fille n'était ma fille préférée , je crois que j'aurais été capable de la frapper.

- Eren, tu en as rien à foutre de cette femme. Tu la déteste parce qu'elle t'a volé Levi. Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu ne veux pas admettre tes sentiments pour Levi parce que si tu reconnaissais que tu es amoureux de lui, ça te sera encore plus dur de passer à autre chose. Tu seras encore plus mal. Ton cœur sera encore plus en miettes.

Je ne répondis rien.

- Avoue-le, Eren. Tu étais amoureux de lui. Bon dieu, tu fais tout pour éviter de penser à lui mais il t'obsède plus que tout.

_Arrête, arrête ! Ferme-là !_

- Sasha ! Intervint Armin.

Trop, c'est trop !

Je frappai violemment sur la table avec mon poing.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir envie de rencontrer la fille dont, l'une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, est amoureuse. Trop prétentieux, sûrement.

Je pris mon sac et sans écouter ce que disait Armin, je m'en allais sans me retourner.

Va te faire foutre, Sasha !

Et puis elle disait que des conneries.

Je n'aimais pas Levi. _Je ne l'aimais pas_.

* * *

><p>Après ça, j'avais refusé de revoir Sasha. Et elle aussi, parce que elle ne m'avait laissé aucun message. Armin essayait désespéramment de nous réconcilier mais sans succès. Je le plaignais un peu. Ses deux meilleures amis étaient trop fiers et pouvaient camper sur leur position des décennies. Il allait avoir du boulot.<p>

Mais me disputer avec ma meilleure amie eut une conséquence. Mon moral, pas trop bas, ni trop haut, était redescendu. Se disputer avec sa meilleure amie, c'était l'enfer. On se met à la détester mais en même temps, on s'en veut et c'est surtout la première personne à qui vous pensez quand vous avez quelque chose à dire. Où la première personne qu'on pense saluer le lendemain en la voyant en cours. Bref, c'est très chiant.

Je ne restais pas fâché contre Sasha, longtemps en général. Mais là, là, elle m'avait blessé. Elle avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. Moi, je n'avais que demander à rencontrer sa petite-amie. Je n'avais rien demandé de si grave qui justifiait une telle méchanceté. _Elle m'énerve, elle m'énerve !_

Ses paroles étaient ancrés en moi, impossible de m'en défaire. Je n'y arrivais pas !

_Avoue-le, Eren. Tu étais amoureux de lui_

Raaah ! Sois maudite, fille sauvage, élevée dans les cavernes ! Non mais quel de personne parlait de séduire un homme en faisant référence à comment dresser un animal sauvage ? Très peu. Mais c'était pour ça que j'aimais Sasha, parce que justement, personne ne faisait ça, à part elle. Bordel, ce qu'elle peut m'énerver !

J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi, les bras chargés de courses. J'étais à court de glace et de menthe, j'avais vidé les stocks. Un ravitaillement avait été plus que nécessaire. _Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois faire quelque chose_. Tiens, je devrais remercier Sasha. A cause de cette dispute, tout ce que je faisais, c'était de pester contre elle et me lamenter de moi-même parce que cette peste me manquait horriblement. J'avais juste à occuper mes mains.

Sasha, t'es chiante. T'es chiante parce que tu me manque plus que tout.

Je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais habitué à la voir, à lui parler et à rester auprès d'elle. Maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'un truc clochait, qu'un truc manquait. C'était elle qui manquait bien sûr. Mais plutôt crever que de l'appeler le premier. Elle devrait faire le premier pas. Mais je m'en voulais énormément.

Merde, il se mettait à pleuvoir.

Je courus m'abriter sous un abri-bus désert. Si je restais trop longtemps ici, mes pauvres glaces allaient fondre. Je me devais de penser à elles. Un mère doit penser à ses enfants, après tout. Mais bon, comme pour me répondre « Ta vie est synonyme de malchance », il se mettait à pleuvoir encore plus fort tout à coup.

Okay, j'ai compris le message. Tout est bon pour m'emmerder quoi.

Je ne serais même pas étonné qu'un flic s'arrête et me prenne pour un serial-killer. Je lui dirais, « Ah, c'est vous ma nouvelle merde ? Faites la queue, s'il vous plaît ! »

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que cette pluie furieuse, se calme un peu avant de pouvoir bouger d'ici. J'espérais ne pas attendre trop longtemps, j'avais très envie d'un bon bain chaud. Le froid me mordait les joues, je rentrais un peu plus ma tête dans ma veste. Il serait peut-être temps d'investir dans une écharpe et un bonnet. Mes oreilles étaient mon point le plus fragile et sensible. Levi l'avait deviné du premier coup, lui.

Levi...

Et là, je craquais.

Un voile me recouvrit les yeux, je ne voyais plus rien. Je me mis à respirer plus vite, à chercher des bouffés d'air. Ma poitrine me faisait mal, elle montait et redescendait à un rythme affolant. Les premières larmes tombèrent et je m'essuyais furieusement les yeux, encore et encore mais les larmes ont continués à couler.

Je me débattais contre moi, contre mon corps, contre mon cœur qui avait décidé de perdre le contrôle, là dans cette rue paumée, sans personne autour. Je tentais de les retenir, de repenser à Sasha mais je continuais à pleurer et a hoqueter. Ça faisait mal. J'ai mal.

_Pleure pas, pleure pas !_

J'avais trop pleuré, je l'avais dis moi-même. Je ne suis pas faible, je suis pas un faible alors arrête de pleurer ! Je peux pas pleurer pour un type comme lui ! Mais rien à faire, je pleurais de plus en plus fort et je me suis même mis à hurler dans la rue désert, ces mêmes mots frénétiques :

- Reviens, reviens, REVIENS !

_Reviens, Levi._

La pluie recouvrait mes hurlements mais dans le cas contraire, je me fichais qu'on puisse m'entendre. Je me fichais de tout. Mes jambes qui tremblaient, s'effondrèrent sous mon poids et je tombais lourdement au sol. Je ne faisais pas attention à la douleur que je ressentais aux genoux, je me roulais en boule par terre, en pleurant et en suppliant tout bas.

Sasha avait raison aussi bien qu'elle avait tort. J'avais été énervé parce que elle, elle pouvait être avec la personne avec qui elle voulait. Je n'étais pas totalement amoureux de Levi. Mais je voulais commencer quelque chose avec lui. J'aurais voulu qu'il me choisisse, moi. Je voulais qu'il me préfère. Je voulais commencer une histoire avec lui.

Mais on a rien pu commencer tout du tout.

_Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse, je ne veux pas que ça se finisse..._

Mais c'était terminé avant même d'avoir commencé.


	11. Point de vue de Levi

**MOUHAHAHA! Eh oui, un petit extrait avec le point de vue de Levi! C'est mon petit cadeau pour avoir disparu pendant presque une semaine! :3 Je suis si gentille, que je me fais pleurer moi-même :') Ce court passage ne concerne que les deux premiers chapitres, leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur deuxième. Rien de plus, je ne dévoile rien de spécial, enfin rien de très grave, et il n'y a quasiment rien sur Lydia ^^**

**C'est mon premier truc avec le point de vue de Levi alors navrée si il ne vous convient pas, mais je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde! :p**

* * *

><p>Il y a deux jours, j'ai rencontré un drôle de gamin.<p>

Un gamin sans retenu et qui apparemment, était un cas social de la vie, un gamin maladroit.

Et j'en ai profité.

J'ai baisé ce gamin.

Ces bains publics, était pour moi, un lieu où je pourrais couper tout contact avec le monde extérieur. Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de me faire chier et qu'on me fasse le plaisir d'oublier que j'existais pendant quelques instants. J'étais lassé et blasé, je me fichais de me détendre, je voulais juste un endroit isolé et calme. Quoi de mieux, que d'aller dans des bains publics où seuls des vieux séniles, fréquentaient cet endroit ? C'était idéal.

Et là, je suis tombé sur lui.

Un petit moineau aux yeux émeraudes à couper le souffle, tout affolé et maladroit.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus interloqué, c'était son odeur.

Une odeur douce, et puissante. Une odeur d'innocence pur.

Elle m'a frappé si violemment que j'ai dû m'accrocher pour ne pas tressaillir.

J'ai tout de suite était attiré par cette odeur.

Il semblait pas très doué concernant les rapports sociales avec d'autres personnes, alors que j'ignorais qu'on pouvait être aussi peu doué que moi dans ce domaine. Il était incapable de me regarder droit dans les yeux après m'avoir fixé les yeux grands ouverts. J'étais resté indifférent devant son regard scrutateur. Je savais quel effet je pouvais produire chez les gens : soit la peur, soit l'admiration. Lui entrait dans la catégorie dans la seconde catégorie, apparemment. Ça ne me faisait rien d'attirer encore les regards.

Il était pas mal pour un jeune.

Et il devrait s'estimer heureux que je pense ça de lui. Les jeunes sont bruyants et vulgaires. Maintenant, les filles montrent leurs culs avec ce bout de tissu minuscule qu'elles appellent « mini-jupe » et elle osent crier au viol dès qu'un homme mord à l'hameçon. J'avais vu de nombreux cas comme ça. Petite conne, si tu t'habille comme ça, si tu veux qu'on te regarde. Je n'étais pas friand de femmes, Lydia et Hanji sont les seules que je tolère.

Mais ce gosse était attirant. Dans un certain sens.

Il était paniqué et je le regardais, sans me gêner. Ça me plaisait de le voir réagir comme ça à cause de moi. C'était distrayant. J'ai ensuite décidé de le tester encore plus. Je lui ai demandais si il voulait sortir. Il s'est alors précipité pour sortir mais dans sa tentative de fuite, il a glissé. Pour lui éviter de se péter le nez, je l'ai rattrapé.

Sa peau était douce pour un mec de son âge.

Je l'ai redressé et là, j'ai vu le premier truc qui m'a pris, par surprise depuis des mois. Ce gosse a eu une érection. Parce que je l'avais simplement touché. Rien de plus. Putain, mais dans quel genre de cas, un truc pareil peut se produire ?

Si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, je lui aurais déjà foutu mon pieds dans les couilles. C'est dégueulasse.

Mais...

Il avait l'air si affolé, sur le point de pleurer où de s'évanouir. C'était une surprise pour lui aussi. Même maintenant, alors que je l'avais eu sous les yeux, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un mec avait bandé alors que je lui ai juste éviter de se ramasser comme un abruti, sur le plancher. Mais c'était bien arrivé.

Je le regardais, et je me surprenais à le trouver de plus en plus attirant.

Avec un air pareil, il me faisait plus que penser à un petit moineau, tout ébouriffé, tombé de son nid. Il était vraiment distrayant.

Adorable.

_C'est une adorable distraction._

_Et son odeur qui m'embrouille de plus en plus._

Ce fut la seule et unique pensée que j'ai eu, en le regardant comme ça. Je voulais me distraire. Un truc qui occupe un peu mes pensées, un truc pour boucher le trou, un truc pour passer le temps. Quelque chose qui rajouterait un peu de piment dans ma vie. Ce gamin ne serait pas contre, de toute évidence. Et de toute manière, je n'en n'avais rien à foutre de ce qu'il voulait.

_Je vais le baiser, un point final. _

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une aussi forte envie. Deuxième surprise en trois mois. Je déteste les surprises. La routine ennuyeuse et banal de ma vie me convenait. Je ne m'attendais à rien.

Mais je croyais ne plus jamais désiré quoique ce soit. Mais lui, ce petit moineau aux yeux lumineux et si expressifs, je le désirais. C'était une envie primitif, un besoin violent : je voulais baiser ce gamin jusqu'à me débarrasser de toute ces picotements qui me démangeaient la peau. Toutes ces années, j'avais pris le soin de mettre en sourdine, mes envies, de la faire passer avant tout. Mais pas cette fois. Le besoin de baiser ce gamin était si maladif que je n'aurais pu reprendre le contrôle tant que je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas le baiser devant tous ces vieux.

Il était si adorable et innocent que j'avais envie de le détruire.

Alors je lui ai pris la main et je l'ai entraîné dans les toilettes.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais baiser ce gosse dans un endroit aussi répugnant. Mais l'envie était trop forte. Je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre.

Au final, je l'ai baisé.

Et ça avait été incroyable.

Je lui avais redonné rendez-vous pour ce soir et j'étais incapable de penser à autre chose depuis.

Je ne pensais pas à Lydia ni à ce que tout ça impliquait. J'étais trop obsédé par ce gosse pour m'en soucier.

Ses gémissements, l'odeur de son cou, la douceur de sa peau de bébé, sa voix fluette, tout ça m'obsédait. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. C'était étrange et énervant : j'avais baisé ce gamin mais je n'avais pas été rassasié. Je le voulais encore et encore. Putain, j'ai tellement envie de le baiser. Tellement envie de lui. Je ne suis pas du genre à prêter attention à mes pulsions, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin mais là, c'était dur. On dirait que j'étais revenu à l'adolescence, quand je voulais baiser tout ce qui bougeait et avait un trou. Mais là, c'était lui que je voulais baiser.

Quand je le reverrais ce soir, je ne serais pas doux avec lui. J'en serais incapable.

Ce soir, ça serait la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Je l'ai remarqué de loin.<p>

Il était en train de marcher en rond, à faire les cents pas. Visiblement, je n'étais pas le seul à repenser à ce moment intime dans les chiottes. Il avait la même dégaine, le même air affolé et torturé que la première fois. Il semblait en profonde réflexion. Il devait peser le pour et le contre de ce qui s'était passé. Ça avait peut d'importance : ce soir, je le prendrais une dernière fois et ça s'arrêtera là. Hormis le fait qu'il soit un excellent coup, ce môme était banal et sans intérêt.

Tss, il réagit comme une pucelle alors que je l'ai sucé et baisé deux jours plus tôt. Ce gosse était bizarre. Trop bizarre pour moi. Je ne voulais pas m'impliquer plus que ça avec lui.

Son odeur m'a encore frappé. On dirait une odeur que dégage les jeunes filles. Sucré, pétillant et innocent. Je l'ai embrassé pour couper court à ses pensées et à les miennes. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, alors qu'il me dévisageait comme si j'étais Dieu, et que son odeur me montait encore délicieusement à la tête, une drôle de pensée m'a traversé, la plus étrange de toutes.

_Il est à moi. Je ne le partagerais avec personne._


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, chers citoyens français où d'autres pays,**

**Navré pour ce retard mais ce chapitre était très dur à écrire. Je n'étais jamais contente et le pire, c'est que je savais ce que je voulais écrire. Mais je bloquais complètement. D'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaire de la fin mais je n'ai plus envie de rester bloquer sur ce maudit chapitre. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, parce qu'il était très dur à écrire! **

**Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de corriger, alors excusez-moi pour les fautes et pour ma fainéantise. Vraiment navrée. :( Mais là, j'ai vraiment pas envie. Je suis trop contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p>Putain, j'ai froid.<p>

La pluie battait toujours aussi fort mais dans un sens, elle m'apaisait. Entendre les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le bitume était relaxant et reposant. Par contre, j'aimais beaucoup moins le vent glacial qui n'arrêtait pas de m'agresser le visage encore et encore. Ma peau était glacé, sensible et douloureuse, en particulier les oreilles. Même sans pouvoir les voir, je sentais qu'elles étaient d'un rouge vif. J'enfonçais ma tête dans mon blouson, jusqu'à ne plus rien voir du tout, à part le tissu sombre de mon manteau. Si quelqu'un passait par là, il me prendrait certainement pour un clochard. Peu importe.

Pleurer sous le sol alors que le temps se dégrade de plus en plus n'est pas vraiment idéal. Si j'attrape un rhume, je ne serais guère surpris. Chaque personne attrape au moins un rhume pendant la période de l'hiver, la saison que je déteste le plus si on met de côté la neige. Malgré le toit de l'abribus qui me protégeait, je sentais que le sol était mouillé, ce n'était pas l'idéal. J'étais frigorifié, mon corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

Pourtant, je ne me levais pas, je n'essayais même pas de faire quelque chose contre ce froid mordant qui dévorait ma peau sans me laisser une minute de répit.

J'avais arrêté de pleurer. Mes joues étaient encore un peu humides, ce n'était pas ma sensation préférée. Néanmoins, j'étais drôlement soulagé que personne n'ait assisté à ma performance pitoyable. Je n'avais jamais craqué comme ça, où du moins, jamais dehors, en pleine rue alors que n'importe quel passant pouvait me voir. Par chance, je n'avais croisé aucune autre forme de vie.

Je m'étais redressé et adossé à la vitre de l'abribus, en mettant ma tête entre mes bras. J'avais très mal à la tête et la douleur ne voulait pas passer. On aurait dit que j'avais un marteau-piqueur à l'intérieur de mon crâne et qu'il me perçait l'os. C'était fatiguant et assommant, plus les minutes passaient et plus ça empirait.

J'avais de plus en plus froid et mes tremblements étaient devenus plus fort. Mais je restais assis là, sans rien faire à part prier que le temps se réchauffe un minimum. Je n'étais feignant, enfin pas plus que d'ordinaire. D'habitude, je fuyais le froid comme la peste, j'étais très frileux et l'hiver était mon ennemi mortel. Mais là, je n'avais ni la volonté, ni l'envie de bouger, de me lever et de rentrer me mettre au chaud chez moi. Pas la moindre petite volonté de fuir ce temps merdique alors que je grelottais plus à chaque seconde. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, jusqu'au point où c'était impossible de faire plus boule humaine que ça.

Je devais ressembler à un cadavre sans vie, abandonné là, perdu dans de vieilles rues datant de je ne combien de siècles. Les gens (tous disparus depuis deux heures) devaient me prendre pour un clochard ivrogne et pervers. Les humains sont très doués pour se faire de fausses idées, notamment les adultes.

Rentrer chez moi, retrouver la chaleur, l'eau chaude, ne me donnait pas plus envie que ça. Pourquoi rentrer ? A quoi bon ? Chez moi, c'est pareil qu'ici, il n'y a rien du tout, juste le néant. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ici ou ailleurs, c'est pareil.

Je ne pensais à rien de particulier. Je me redemandais à moi-même tous les cinq secondes qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi pour me mettre dans des états pareils pour un étranger. J'étais devenu obsédé par un inconnu marié à la parfaite femme d'une gentillesse qui frôlait la bêtise. Quand je verrais mon psychologue imaginaire, je lui dirais ceci : _Ha mon vieux, bonne chance ! Moi j'abandonne. _

Je rigolais nerveusement en repensant à ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais agi comme ces filles dans ces films romantiques-dramatiques, au moment, où la jolie fille est séparée de son Don Juan par un événement malencontreux dans leur vie. Hum. Que ces pétasses mélodramatiques s'estiment heureuses. Le pire qui puisse les séparer de leurs Jules, c'était soit petit a) des parents dont les idéaux se rapprochaient du Moyen-Âge, petit b) une blonde maléfique dont l'unique but dans la vie est d'être couronné reine du bal de promo et de voler le copain de la gentille fille (d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce sont toujours les blondes les méchants ? Serait-ce du racisme envers ce brave peuple aux cheveux clairs et différents?) où encore petit c) deux universités trop éloignées l'une de l'autre (ces gens ne connaissent donc pas ce qu'on appelle avion ou train?). Aucune d'elle n'a découvert qu'elle se faisait sauter par un homme marié et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, mafieux. Avec lui, rien ne pourrait plus me surprendre.

Dans ce genre de films, c'est aussi à ce moment précis que le mec, apparaît comme par enchantement, je veux dire c'est tellement logique : ils habitent tous les deux dans une ville de la taille de Los Angeles mais le garçon arrive quand même à tomber sur elle PAR HASARD. Ça, c'est une putain de chance. Où alors, le mec est un stalker. C'est une très fort possibilité quoique un peu délirante.

_Aaah, je suis vraiment trop con..._

- Eren ?

Ah non.

Non. Non. Non. Non et non !

Je fermais les yeux et respirais calmement. Caché dans ma capuche, je priais que la voix que j'ai entendu ne soit qu'une hallucination produite à cause du bruit de la pluie et d'une future hypothermie. Je en voulais pas relever la tête, sortir de mon abri.

Mais quand mon nom fut de nouveau prononcé, de façon hésitant, je n'eus guère le choix. Je DEVAIS savoir si je rêvais. Où alors, je suis mort à cause du froid sans le savoir, mon âme volant dans les nymphes.

J'ai soufflé un bon coup avant de sortir ma tête de mon manteau et mes yeux sont tombés sur ceux de Sam.

Eh merde, c'est bien réel.

Il se tenait devant moi, à quelques mètres, sous la pluie, protégé par un parapluie noir. Il semblait aussi surpris de voir que j'étais bien la personne qu'il pensait. La surprise laissa place très vite, à la peur et je pouvais le voir se crisper alors que je le regardais ouvertement. Très tendu, le petit Sam, hein...

Je le serais également à sa place.

C'est bien ma veine, ça. Quand j'ai pas droit au connard, j'ai droit à sa pute.

A cause de Levi, je l'avais complètement zappé celui-là. Je ne l'avais pas effacé de ma mémoire, disons plutôt qu'il est m'est tout simplement sorti de la tête. J'avais mieux à faire que de penser au mec qui se faisait culbuter par mon ex-petit ami. Et le revoilà, de retour, comme pour me rappeler son existence. Comme pour me rappeler qu'en dehors d'un homme marié, j'avais d'autres problèmes non résolus, laissés en suspens en attendant de voir la suite. Et Sam était de loin, l'un des problèmes en top liste dans mes emmerdes sans fin.

Il était là devant moi et à cet instant, ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'était que je ne ressentais... absolument rien. Pas le moindre sentiment, pas la moindre pulsion. Nada. Je n'oubliais pas cette colère, tout la haine que j'avais éprouvé à son encontre, je la sentais au fond de moi, elle brûlait intensément, cachée. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai pas hurlé. Je ne l'ai pas insulté. Je ne me suis pas jeté sur lui comme un taré, pour le ruer de coup, une part de moi en avait terriblement envie pourtant. Je n'ai vraiment rien fait du tout. J'étais vidé de toute énergie, j'étais épuisé et le voir n'a rien fait d'autre que de rajouter une nouvelle couche sur ma grande fatigue.

- Eren, ça va ?

Malgré qu'il s'informait de mon état, il ne paraissait pas en très à l'aise. Il était sur ses gardes, il restait prudent, jugeant si je représentais une menace pour lui. Je ne risquais pas de le tuer, je n'en n'avais ni l'envie ni la force. Et puis peut-être, que c'était parce que je me sentais un tout petit proche de lui : mis à part le fait qu'il était pleinement au courant de mon existence, il s'était fait aussi avoir par un beau mec, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Ian en avait toujours après mon cul. J'étais un petit peu Sam, au fond. Mais je le détestais toujours autant. Ça, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. J'étais juste un peu compatissant. Et physiquement pas en état de lui broyer les couilles.

Peut-être plus tard.

Sam me regardait, se trémoussant sur place. Il paraîtrait presque mignon en agissant comme un enfant attendant Noël. Peut-être que c'était qui avait attiré Ian, il avait une préférence pour tout ce qui était petit et mignon, mon parfait contraire. A se demander si il avait pas fumé de l'herbe quand il m'avait abordé la première fois.

Finalement, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche et à me proposer un truc pour le moins étonnant et un peu suicidaire :

- Ça te dirait de venir boire un café chaud avec moi ? Il... il y a un petit café pas très loin. Tu... tu y seras au chaud.

Il avait du mal à parler tellement il était nerveux.

- Alors tu viens ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé dans la tête à ce moment précis. Pas plus que dans la sienne pour avoir invité un mec qui le hait profondément. Peut-être que j'étais fatigué, trop faible où que j'avais trop froid. Où alors, je voulais désespéramment résoudre ce problème une bonne fois pour toute. Mais même toutes ces raisons me semblaient toujours invraisemblables tandis que je me levais et que je suivais Sam, docilement comme un petit chien, au lieu de lui d'aller se faire enculer en enfer. Je devais vraiment être au plus bas. Parce que me voilà partir pour un tête-à-tête avec l'homme qui a brisé mon couple.

* * *

><p>C'était le silence total.<p>

Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir la bouche et apparemment, c'était aussi le cas de Sam. Moi, c'était principalement parce que j'avalais mon chocolat chaud, impatiemment, me brûlant les lèvres et la langue mais j'étais trop désireux de la moindre source de chaleur qu'on pouvait m'offrir. Je collais mes mains à la tasse brûlante, m'en servant comme radiateur. Sam m'observait boire ce chocolat comme si ma vie en dépendait et n'avait pas encore touché à son café bien noir.

Le café où il m'avait conduit n'était qu'à quelques rues de là où il m'avait trouvé. Il y avait du monde, à cause de la pluie dehors, et on avait dû attendre dix bonnes minutes avant d'être servis. Les serveurs étaient débordés et s'affairaient autour de nous, on aurait dit voir des abeilles à l'ouvrage : bourdonnant dans tous les sens et travaillant avec acharnement.

Sam était moins nerveux qu'avant mais il n'arrêtait pas de triturer les mains sur la table. Maintenant que j'avais un peu plus chaud et que mon cerveau s'était un peu rallumé, je me reposais cette même question pertinente : qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Accepter l'invitation du mec que je détestais le plus avec le connard. Le plus drôle, c'est que je ne ressentais toujours aucune colère ni ressentiment. J'étais trop occupé à savourer ma boisson chaude, le reste n'avait pas d'importance dans l'immédiat, pour moi.

Visiblement, il cherchait quoi dire, où par quoi commencer. Je comprenais son dilemme. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire, à expliquer, à donner du sens, que ce n'était pas facile de trouver les mots justes justifiant le pourquoi du comment il s'est retrouvé au lit avec un mec déjà pris. Je l'observais pensivement, attendant qu'il parle mais il m'est paru très vite évident que si je ne lui donnais pas un coup de main, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Mais même moi, je ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-je voulais réellement ? J'avais tellement de choses à lui demander, à savoir, à comprendre tout simplement. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à entendre cette histoire complète ? J'arriverais peut-être à me sentir moins comme une merde si je comprenais ce que j'avais foiré pour que Ian décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais j'étais réellement prêt à l'entendre ?

Cette histoire était restée en suspens dans ma vie, je l'avais mis entre parenthèses quand j'avais rencontré Levi. Ian avait bien fait quelques brèves apparitions pour mieux foutre le bordel mais je lui en voulais plus à lui, qu'à Sam. Sam ne m'avait rien promis lui. Il ne m'avait jamais promis quoique ce soit contrairement à l'autre. C'était plus facile d'essayer de comprendre Sam que de comprendre Ian. Mais ça n'en était pas moins dur.

Alors je lui demandais la chose la plus simple, la plus importante :

- Pourquoi ?

C'est drôle, j'avais l'impression de revoir exactement la même scène, quelques jours avant, quand je demandais la même chose à Levi. Sam ne pourrait jamais me faire autant mal que ce moment-là, ni autant que Ian, il n'en avait pas le pouvoir mais c'était vital pour moi de comprendre, de saisir le sens de toute cette histoire. J'en avais besoin pour tourner la page, pour passer à autre chose. Et vu que Ian ne paraissait pas disposé à me fournir ces réponses, il n'y avait que Sam pour y répondre.

Sam sursauta à ma question et puis il décida de me répondre après une hésitation :

- Honnêtement ? Eren, je ne sais pas.

Ouah. Je sentais ma colère se rallumait tout à coup.

- Tu te faisais mon mec, tu as brisé un couple et tu ne sais pas _pourquoi_ ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse me sortir ça, alors que cette simple question m'avait torturé l'esprit et ma vie depuis. Elle m'avait obsédé pendant des semaines, des mois maintenant. Elle était revenue sans cesse, comme un boomerang, qui revenait toujours en frappant plus fort. J'ai eu tellement de mal à me relever et je ne l'étais toujours pas totalement, j'avais eu tellement mal à lâcher prise, à tenter de sauter par dessus ce moment dans ma vie pour essayer d'en passer à un autre. J'en avais été malade et lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi il m'avait fait subir tout ça ?

L'air était irrespirable, ici. Je m'identifias peut-être un peu à lui mais pas à ce point. Si je ne sortais pas, j'allais exploser. Et ce n'était pas dans mes plans de finir la journée en prison. Surtout pour lui.

Je me relevais brusquement, prêt à m'en aller quand il a attrapait mon bras, paniqué :

- Non, ne t'en vas pas ! Eren, je suis désolé ! Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais ce n'est pas facile ! J'ai tellement imaginé cette conversation et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire parce franchement, rien ne peut justifier ce que je t'ai fait !

Il était désespéré, ça se voyait à son visage. J'hésitais.

- Eren, il faut que tu saches. J'ai besoin te dire pourquoi. Et tu as besoin de l'entendre. Tu le sais.

Il avait raison. Cette situation duré depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps de terminer une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire. D'y mettre un terme définitif. Je voulais savoir mais c'était si dur de vivre ce moment pour de vrai, pour moi il était resté un rêve éphémère, une chose qui ne se produirait jamais vraiment même si on le désirait inconsciemment autant qu'on le repousser. J'avais peur de savoir la vérité. J'avais peur de savoir la raison pour laquelle ma vie s'était détraqué sans crier gare. Je ne devais pas laisser mes sentiments prendre le dessus. J'aurais tout le loisir de les laisser exploser plus tard.

Je me rassoie doucement, au grand soulagement de mon voisin d'en face. Je respirais un grand coup, voulant contrôler la flamme ardente qui brûlait à l'intérieur de moi, voulant laisser libre court à toute sa rage.

- Désolé mais c'est un peu dur d'entendre un « _je ne sais pas_ », ça me donne envie de t'arracher la peau de ton visage, sans vouloir te faire peur.

Il déglutit mais reprit vite son air soi-disant neutre et serein.

- Je sais, je te demande pardon. Mais je sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Je ne m'excuserais pas, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre.

- Non, je n'en n'ai rien foutre de tes excuses. Je veux des explications.

Sam hochait de la tête, silencieusement avant de fermer les yeux. Et quand il les ouvrit, je sus qu'il était enfin prêt, qu'il savait quoi dire.

- Ça m'est tombé dessus, comme ça. Ian m'a attiré dès la première fois que je l'ai rencontré. C'est horrible de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. J'étais attiré par lui, par son sourire, par son charme, par sa façon d'être. Toi mieux que quiconque à quel point Ian attire les gens.

Je répondis par un hochement de la tête, je voulais entendre tout ce qu'il avait dire même si mon cerveau voulait à tout prix se déconnecter. Je serrais les poings, sous la table, si fort que j'avais mal. Mes genoux tremblaient un peu.

Bien sûr que je savais. Il avait éprouvé ce que j'avais ressenti en rencontrant Ian.

- Je le voulais tellement, je pensais sans cesse à lui et j'ai vraiment essayé de l'oublier parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas libre, qu'il était à toi. Mais plus le temps passait et plus, j'étais en colère après toi, Eren.

Je le regardais surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais qu'il allait me sortir une connerie comme quoi, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vos de moi mais pas qu'il serait en colère contre moi. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir provoquer du ressentiment.

- Je désirais ardemment Ian et savoir qu'il était avec toi, ça me mettait en colère. Je te détestais parce qu'il était à toi, et pas à moi.

C'était délirant mais je comprenais. Putain, je comprenais ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à ce moment-là. J'avais réagi de la même manière avec Lydia, la femme de Levi. Je la haïssais parce que Levi était à elle. Il lui appartenait et non pas à moi. Et j'étais toujours en colère d'ailleurs. Ressentir toute cette haine me rendait malade. C'était trop pour un seul homme.

Sam était lancé, impossible de l'arrêter désormais. Il mourait d'envie de vider son sac, de se libérer de ce point, je pouvais le voir.

- Et je m'en voulais aussi parce que tu n'avais rien fait. Tu l'avais juste rencontré avant moi. C'était juste un concours de hasard. Mais cette colère ne voulait pas disparaître.

- Et c'est là que par vengeance, tu as décidé de te faire mon copain ? _Demandais-je, amer._

- Non ! C'était pas... ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

- Alors comment ?

Il se tut pendant une seconde.

- La première fois s'est passé quand tu étais parti manger chinois avec Armin et Sasha. Tu te rappelles ? Ian ne voulait pas venir et moi, moi je voulais rester avec lui. Termina t-il en murmurant. Mais j'avais pas prévu de coucher avec lui ! Je te promets Eren que ce n'était pas prémédité et même maintenant, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.

J'étais accroché à ses lèvres, je le fixais alors qu'il m'expliquait enfin ce qui m'avait détruit des semaines avant.

- On était assis sur le canapé, à côté de l'autre. On regardait un film dans le noir. J'ai eu peur et je me suis collé à lui sans faire exprès. On s'est regardé et... et on s'est embrassés. Tous les deux.

Je fermais les yeux tandis que mes lèvres tremblaient sous des sanglots invisibles. Ça faisait mal, si mal de savoir enfin. C'était douloureux de connaître la vérité, encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Aucun scénario n'avait pu prévoir une telle souffrance.

- Je ne vais pas l'accuser et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais c'était tous les deux, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est embrassé en premier, ni lui, on l'a fait ensembles. Et le reste s'est enchaîné de façon si rapide qu'avant que je comprenne, on était en train de te trahir. Mais...

Silence.

- Je ne me suis pas arrêté. J'ai continué. Et lui aussi.

Nouveau silence.

- Après, notre liaison s'est fait comme ça. Nos rendez-vous secrets, nos rencontres, tout. On a pas réfléchi, enfin je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais si... j'étais si content qu'il me regarde... je voulais juste qu'il soit à moi...

Il avait du mal à finir cette phrase parce qu'il s'essuyait les yeux. Il retenait ses larmes. Il n'arrivait plus à parler correctement.

Voilà, je savais enfin toute l'histoire.

C'était si banal, si ordinaire comme liaison. Bizarrement, je m'étais imaginé pire peut-être parce que je voulais croire que seul un truc hors du commun pouvait conduire deux personnes à qui vous tenez, à vous trahir comme ça. Mais c'était si commun que j'avais envie de pleurer de nouveau. Alors c'était ça l'histoire de la fin de mon couple? Juste une envie passagère, une attirance interdite ? Rien de plus extraordinaire que ça ? Il n'y avait rien de plus ? J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à me convaincre que c'était forcément incroyable que j'avais nié la possibilité que mon histoire ressemblait à des centaines d'autres. C'était... ordinaire, une tromperie ordinaire. Qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Je ne vais pas dire n'importe quoi : ce n'était pas un happy end au moment où le personnage principal connaissait enfin la vérité et qu'il pardonnait aux traites. Je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je n'allais pas mieux. Je n'oublierais pas. J'étais toujours en colère. Je voulais toujours les tuer. Je n'allais pas pardonner Ian. En revanche, j'essayerais de pardonner Sam.

Je ne pardonnais pas le Sam qui m'avait menti et trompé, je pardonnais au Sam amoureux, qui s'était laissé manipulé par ses sentiments. Et par un enculé de première.

Mais je pouvais tourner la page. C'était terminé. Tout était fini.

Je regardais Sam, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il pleurait. J'essayerais de lui pardonner mais je ne ressentais aucune compassion ni aucune pitié, en le voyant là. C'était à moi de pleurer, pas à lui, putain ! Je voulais, une fois de plus, le frapper encore et encore. Ce mec pouvait aussi bien me calmer que me mettre en colère par son comportement.

- Putain, arrête de chialer ! C'est moi la victime dans l'histoire, pas toi connard, sifflais-je entre mes dents serrés.

Je connaissais la vérité certes, mais pas la vérité de Ian. Et je ne crois pas vouloir la connaître. J'en savais suffisamment assez. C'était plus que suffisant.

Sam ne m'écoutait pas et reniflait comme un chien, en me regardant à nouveau.

- Désolé. Eren, juste une fois, je vais te le dire. Eren, je te demande pardon. Et je suis désolé.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses mais en entendant ses excuses, un truc étrange se produisit : une sensation de bien-être me parcourra des pieds à la tête. C'était la fin d'un cauchemar. J'étais soulagé. Incroyablement soulagé. Et je me sentais mieux. Le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur, disparaît soudainement, sans explication. Parfois, on a juste besoin d'entendre des excuses.

Sam soupira avant de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche.

- De toute façon, ça n'a plus guère d'importance. J'aime Ian mais lui, il est toujours amoureux de toi. Tu l'as revu, hein ?

- Oui. Et je lui bien mis les points sur les « i ».

- Ça ne l'arrêtera pas, tu sais. Putain, je me sens si minable, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que les deux fois où tu l'as repoussé, c'est moi qu'il est venu voir.

Hein ?

- Il vient me voir et moi, je lui ouvre les bras. Je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut parce que je suis incapable de lui dire non. Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse, j'ai trop peur qu'il m'abandonne.

Il sourit tristement.

- Ça devrait te réjouir un peu, non ? Moi qui espérais une vraie relation, je me retrouve comme défouloir pour lui et ses peines. Il couche avec moi en criant ton nom, en pensant à toi.

Que c'est dégueulasse. Et horrible. Et préoccupant.

Sam fixe un point derrière moi.

- Pas une seule fois, il n'a dit mon prénom.

Je vais peut-être passer pour un sans-cœur mais savoir ça, ne m'attristait pas du tout. Je ne ressentais aucune compassion ni tristesse pour lui. C'était peut-être sa punition pour avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Chacun sa merde, désormais, ça ne concernait plus. Il était temps pour moi de retirer du jeu. Le seul truc chiant, c'est de savoir que Ian est toujours obsédé par moi. Ça pourrait être un gros problème.

Alors que je l'observais en train de pleurer, je saisis une chose effrayante.C'était moi que je voyais. Un futur moi si je continuais de penser à _lui_. Je me voyais dans un miroir, désespéré, désirant une chose que je ne pouvais obtenir : Levi. Obsédé par une seule et unique chose. Si ça se trouve, dans un futur proche, je serais à la place de Sam, essayant d'expliquer à Lydia pourquoi j'avais couché avec son mari. Cette vision de moi-même m'était insupportable. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder, plus maintenant.

Je me levais pour de bon, cette fois. Je comptais partir sans rien ajouter de plus mais je me ravisais à la dernière minute :

- Tu veux qu'il te remarque ? Alors arrête de te comporter comme son petit toutou. Je sais pas si tu as des couilles mais il est temps de t'en servir.

Et je l'ai laissé comme ça.

C'était la dernière fois que je voyais Sam.

* * *

><p>- Alors c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ?<p>

Armin me regardait, incrédule.

Je lançais un regard de mort à mon meilleur ami. Bon, peut-être pas un regard de mort, mais un regard qui, en revanche, lui promettait de sanglantes et douloureuses représailles dans les temps à venir. Je n'étais pas prêt de passer meurtrier, et si c'était le cas, mon meilleur serait le dernier sur ma liste de gens à abattre. Armin ne réagit pas le moins du monde face à mes yeux furieux, il ne tressaillit même pas un tout petit peu. Je soupirais, profondément agacé par le fait qu'il ne soit pas effrayé par moi. Ce que c'est irritant quand votre meilleur ami ne vous craint pas, probablement parce que vous avez été trop gentil avec lui.

- Ouais, _répondais-je, résigné._

On était tous les deux dans un bar. Le bar « Seven Trip » était désert malgré que la rumeur, comme quoi, c'était le plus célèbre bar de la ville. Il y avait peu de mondes et les rares clients étaient assez sinistres. Ils fixaient tous leurs verres, d'un air morose ou dépité. La musique déprimante en arrière-fond dans le bar, venant du junk-box, collé au mur, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pas plus que le décor, des couleurs ternes, des banquettes inconfortables, un vieux comptoir tout en bois, semblant sur le point de s'effondre à tout moment, et des petites tables disposés maladroitement dans la pièce où l'éclairage plairait beaucoup à un vampire. Ouah, l'ambiance de cet endroit était incroyablement chaleureuse.

Ce bar était peut-être connu pour réunir les gens dépressifs, malheureux et dont l'existence se rapprochait plus du néant que d'autre chose. Un peu comme moi, quoi. Pas étonnant qu'il ait du succès alors. Dans cette ville, les gens tristes représentaient la majorité de la population. Voir les trois-quarts. Néanmoins, j'étais toujours en colère que Armin m'ait emmené ici. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que quand un ami va mal, c'est un psychologue qu'il faut l'emmener voir, pas des ivrognes au bord du suicide. Ah mon Armin, si peu doué pour comprendre la logique humaine. Même si les chances de me faire consulter un vrai psychologue relève du miracle. C'est moi qui le rendrais névrotique avec mes soucis.

J'éternuais bruyamment, brisant le calme presque malsain. Je n'attirais aucune attention, personne ne s'était retourné pour voir l'abruti qui avait choppé un petit rhume. Voilà les conséquences pour avoir pleurer à même le sol, alors qu'il pleuvait : le nez qui coule, la gorge qui brûle et l'impression de porter un morceau de béton à la place de son crâne. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu sortir mais allez expliquer ça a Armin. Il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Quand je lui ai raconté ma rencontre avec Sam, sautant volontairement le passage où je chialais comme une pucelle sous la pluie, il m'a dit qu'il m'emmenait boire. Armin était contre l'alcool mais il disait que rien ne vaut mieux qu'une gueule de bois quand on va mal.

Putain, Sacha et moi, on l'a vraiment perverti, le pauvre enfant.

En parlant d'elle, je ne me suis toujours pas réconcilié avec elle. Héhéhé, tu vas voir, ma vieille. Moi aussi je suis têtu ! Même si j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit là pour me débarrasser d'Armin.

On était accoudés, au comptoir, assis sur deux grands tabourets. Je m'amusais avec le mien ignorant l'avertissement de mon meilleur ami comme quoi ça pourrait être dangereux. Je suis de mauvaise humeur et j'étais ici, contre mon gré alors je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais, dans la limite qui m'était permise. Je n'avais rien voulu commander alors Armin avait choisi pour moi un Diabolo menthe. Ce qu'il peut être perfide, il sait que j'adore la menthe.

Je bus une gorgée.

- Tu ne l'as pas frappé ? Pas du tout ?

- Nop, monsieur !

Tu avais l'air si déterminé à le faire alors pardonne-moi, mais c'est vraiment très dur à croire que tu n'aie rien fait.

Et pourtant, c'est le cas. En vérité, je crois qu'il me faisait un peu pitié. Il est fou de Ian, et j'ai estimé que le fait que Ian se serve de lui pour se défouler était assez suffisant comme punition. C'est plus douloureux que n'importe quel douleur physique.

Armin se tait, pensif. Il était très étonné de mon manque de violence à l'encontre de Sam. Il n'avait pas été le seul, je l'avais été également mais là tout de suite, les raisons me paraissaient plus évidentes à comprendre. Sam était déjà puni. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. De toute façon, j'étais beaucoup plus en colère envers Ian qu'envers Sam, une colère légitime. Même si je ne plaignais pas Sam, je détestais un peu plus Ian pour lui faire subir ça. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu être amoureux d'un tel connard.

- Putain, Ian est vraiment un enfoiré, hein.

- Carrément, c'est effrayant de voir que malgré toutes ces années, tu n'es même pas fichu de connaître véritablement une personne. Maintenant, répète-moi encore une fois, ce qu'on fout là ?

- On est ici, _me répondit patiemment Armin_, parce que tu as besoin de décompresser pendant au moins une nuit. Eren, tu as découvert en peu de temps que Ian et Sam te trompaient et quand tu essaies de te remettre, tu découvres encore une fois, que Levi t'as entubé à son tour.

- Ta manière de me rappeler les grands drames de ma vie me remonte le moral à un point, si tu savais.

- Et en plus, tu t'es engueulé avec Sasha.

- C'était sa faute, elle avait qu'à la fermer.

- BREF, amuse-toi un peu !_ Termina Armin avec un grand sourire._

- A chaque fois que j'essaie de m'amuser, il m'arrive une merde.

- Peut-être mais tu veux une bonne nouvelle ?

- Lydia est morte ?

- Non, et ça serait une MAUVAISE nouvelle, ça. C'est juste...

Il se pencha vers moi, pour atteindre mon oreille.

- Il y a un beau mec qui arrête pas de te mater depuis qu'on est entrés.

D'un geste discret, il me montra une table vers le fond, isolé des autres. Et en effet, il y avait bien un homme qui me dévorait du regard. Il ne détourna même pas les yeux quand ils croisèrent les miens. C'était vrai qu'il était pas mal. Grand, châtain clair et assez baraqué. Mais non merci.

Je me tournais vers Armin, en haussant un sourcil. Il s'empressa de s'exprimer sur ses sous-entendus :

- Je te dis pas de t'envoyer en l'air mais de profiter un peu. Seigneur, je joue le rôle de Sasha.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui sortir une réplique sanglante que quelque chose me tapotait l'épaule gauche. Je ne fus pas surpris de voir ledit beau mec, avec un grand sourire. Il continuait de me regarder sans se gêner et c'était assez énervant. J'ai l'air d'un bout de viande ?

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

- Le mien est encore plein.

Armin poussa un bruit étouffé mais l'homme qui essayait de me draguer, ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Son sourire ne vacilla pas une seule seconde. Ça, ça sentait le mec narcissique à plein nez, il puait la confiance et l'arrogance.

- Et ben, ça te fera un verre de plus que tu n'auras pas à payer.

J'allais de nouveau lui répondre quand Armin toussa fortement :

- Il veut bien ! Pas vrai, Eren ?

…

- Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

><p>Bordel, c'est moi où la terre tourne ?<p>

Mon dieu, les Aliens se sont-il enfin décidés à attaquer ?

Parce que si c'est le cas, je leur file direct l'adresse de Ian.

Je fermais les yeux, dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de cette sensation de flotter et de sentir la terre tournait autour de moi. L'alcool ne me réussit décidément pas. J'a vais accepté trop de verre de la bar de... de... comment il s'appelle déjà, ce mec ? Je m'en souviens plus, dis donc. Bah, pas grave. Je n'en n'ai rien à battre, il peut s'appeler comme il veut. Mais c'était un gentil gars, il m'avait payé beaucoup de verres généreusement. Le pauvre, il pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de mettre sa main dans ma culotte. Oups, dans mon caleçon, je veux dire.

Bizarre, jusque ici, j'avais réussi à tenir l'alcool mais le dernier verre qu'il m'avait donné n'arrivait pas à passer. Où plutôt, il me faisait sentir bizarre. Je me sentais tout drôle. La tête tournait, les lumières avaient augmentés en intensité mais le plus bizarre, c'était mon corps. Il était lourd, si lourd que j'avais du mal à ne pas m'effondrer contre le comptoir. J'avais du mal à soutenir tout ce poids. Et en même temps, je me sentais léger. C'était un contraste désagréable. J'étais très fatigué, mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, sans mon autorisation.

Putain, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Armin était parti aux toilettes et le mec me parlait mais tout ce que j'entendais, c'était blablabla. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa langue. Soudain, deux bras me soulevèrent et je sentis un bras passait autour de ma taille pour me tenir debout. Je voyais flou, très flou, je ne distinguais rien mais je remarquais rapidement que ce n'était pas Armin qui me portait. Et qui m'entraînait tout droit vers la sortie.

Euh, Armin ?

J'essayais de parler, de demander ce qui se passait mais aucun mot compréhensible ne sortit de ma bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à me dégager, mon corps était trop lourd. A travers le voile flou qui recouvrait mon regard, je m'aperçus qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus de la porte. Une sensation me foudroya. Quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas normal ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas du tout normal. Où était Armin. Où-est ce qu'on emmenait ? Armin, ARMIN !

Stupide ! Je l'appelais à travers mes pensées, comme si il pouvait m'entendre. Mais enfin, quelqu'un était en train de me kidnapper, parce que je n'étais pas du tout d'accord, on ne m'avait pas donné mon avis, et personne ne faisait rien ?! Ah là là, bientôt, les criminels pourront violer des femmes en publics, les gens trouveront ça normal.

Je compris qu'on était à l'extérieur parce que le froid m'agressa aussitôt. Ah ben c'est malin. Mon kidnappeur n'a même pas penser à me remettre mon manteau. Je tremblais mais pas à cause du froid. J'avais peur, une peur immense s'empara de mon être tout entier. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Je me faisais vraiment enlever ? Mais pourquoi je n'avais pas la force de rien faire ?! Je peux pas bouger, putain ! Je peux même pas hurler à l'aide !

Putain, l'enculé, il m'a drogué.

Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche dans ce verre et dans ce mec. Il a des yeux de hyène perfide. C'est l'histoire de toute ma vie : faire confiance à des mecs qui m'enculent par derrière. Enfin, pas dans le vrai sens, hein.

Je paniquais intérieurement. L'idée que ce mec puisse me touchait, me rendait malade. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas ! Je tentais de me débattre mais tout ce que j'eus réussi à faire, c'était de gémir bruyamment, de protestation. Pitoyable. Mon cerveau était embrumé mais mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. J'ai peur, terriblement peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. _Pitié, pas ça, pitié pas ça ! _Mon corps tomba lourdement et brutalement sous le sol. J'avais envie de vomir. Très envie.

Je voyais un peu plus clair mais tout ce que je vis, c'est le ciel noir, et une masse sombre s'abattre sur moi. Elle m'écrasait, me coupait le souffle. La bile dans la gorge remontait de plus en plus. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je sanglotais comme un bébé terrorisé. Je tressaillais quand une main se faufila sous mon pull. Ma peau en trembla plus fort, elle était incontrôlable. La main était grasse et gelée, elle me faisait mal. Il appuyait fort, on aurait dit qu'il me cherchait à trouer mon ventre.

_A l'aide, quelqu'un ! Je vous prie, quelqu'un !_

Mais personne ne venait et l'homme me faisait de plus en plus mal. Et voilà, il me manquait juste ça pour me détruire entièrement : me faire violer je ne sais où par un espèce de sadique au sourire enjôleur. Comme si j'avais pas assez d'emmerdes.

Les gestes devinrent plus brusques, plus violents. J'avais mal et j'étais terrifié. Je hurlais dans ma tête, alors que personne ne pouvait m'entendre. J'appelais le prénom de mon meilleur ami, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne.

_Armin ! ARMIN !_

La masse sombre se figea au dessus de moi. Je n'entendais toujours rien à part un bourdonnement frénétique, qui bouchait mes oreilles. Je regardais mon agresseur, affolé, les mains devant moi, une misérable protection. Je respirais très fort, j'avalais la moindre foulée d'air à ma portée. J'étouffais. Et puis la masse disparut.

Pouf, envolé.

J'essayais de voir où il était passé mais impossible de bouger la tête, je ne pouvais que voir le ciel noir. Rien d'autre. J'étais paniqué, je restais à l'affût au moindre mouvement. Je craignais de le voir revenir, je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je voulais tellement m'enfuir mais mon foutu corps était empoisonné par cette merde. J'attendis, le cœur menaçant d'exploser.

Rien. Rien ne vient.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude et puissante me touche le visage. Mon cœur se calma sur le champ. Je ne reculais pas, je n'eus aucun mouvement de répulsion. La main était si chaude et douce. Je m'en fichais de savoir si j'hallucinais mon sauveur mais je profitais de cette délicieuse chaleur. Je frottais même mon visage contre la main inconnue. C'était bon. C'était chaud. C'était familier. Je sentis mon corps soulevé un peu avant de retomber contre quelque chose si agréablement chaude. Je n'avais plus froid. Je me pelotais contre ce corps, comme un petit chat.

Je tournais de l'œil à cause de ce trop plein de pression, sans réussir à confirmer l'identité de mon sauveur (peut-être imaginé). Mais j'avais de sérieux soupçons.

Il m'était impossible de ne pas remarquer mon corps détendu, mon cœur battant doucement et cette dépendance physique que je ne ressentais que pour un seul être humain sur cette planète.

Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir mes petits chats!**

**Ce chapitre a mis plus longtemps que prévu, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Je pars fêter Noel avec ma famille et là-bas, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire ni de poster de chapitres. En conclusion, ce chapitre est le seul que vous aurez avant début janvier, date à laquelle que je serais de retour. Je suis vraiment désolé mais moi aussi, j'ai bien droit de faire la fête. :) Je pars Jeudi, ce chapitre est un petit cadeau avant de partir. Comme il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre avant longtemps, je voulais marquer le coup :3 ON NE TRICHE PAS! Je n'ai pas corrigé le chapitre, je travaille dessus depuis une semaine, alors ne m'en voulez pas, je suis fatigué! :'(**

**Dans ce chapitre, un rapprochement important entre Levi et Eren. Oui, ce chapitre est consacré à Ereri. Tout le chapitre! ^^ Alors j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire, parce que même moi, il m'a touché. :') Je me suis touché moi-même! xD Profitez bien de ce chapitre et prenez plaisir à le lire! :3 C'est avec regret que je vous dis... Rendez-vous après le 4 janvier pour la suite des aventures de Eren et Levi! :')**

**BONNES FÊTES!**

* * *

><p>La douleur était atroce.<p>

C'était difficile de respirer correctement. Ma gorge me brûlait lentement, comme si un acide se répandait petit à petit le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon cœur et mes poumons. Cette sensation désagréable me fait gémir faiblement, de mécontentement.

J'étais conscient sans être l'être vraiment. Je mourrais de chaud et en même temps, j'étais gelé. Totalement glacé de la tête aux bouts de mes orteils. Tout mon corps était courbatu, pesant et collant, j'avais l'impression d'être pris au piège de la gravité terrestre. Mes membres étaient des poids lourds, immobilisés, maintenus de force sur une surface que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Mais le pire, c'était ma tête. On aurait dit qu'un chantier en travaux s'y déroulait. Tout ce bruit me donnait le tournis alors que je n'avais même pas les yeux ouverts.

J'essayais en vain de réfléchir, de penser, de comprendre pourquoi je me sentais comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir mais tout ce qui me revenait, c'était des flashs de souvenirs qui me semblaient venir de si loin, d'une vie antérieur. Je transpirais, je grelottais, je ressentais différentes émotions dans tout mon corps mais c'était comme si il ne m'appartenait plus. Je ne contrôlais rien du tout. Je ne voyais rien, tout était noir, impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Je tentais de toutes mes forces de le faire mais sans succès.

C'était vraiment très déstabilisant et effrayant.

Tout ressentir en étant aveugle, enfermé dans une bulle noire sans aucune lumière, un noir sans fond entrecoupé de quelques flash-back brefs et sans aucun sens, par moments. Si ça se trouve, j'étais mort et j'étais d'un un lieu étrange, en attendant de savoir si j'étais digne du Paradis où bon pour l'Enfer, avec Satan comme meilleur copain.

Vu que je n'arrive pas à voir ni à contrôler mon corps, la seule chose que laquelle je peux me fier, c'est ce que j'arrive à sentir, à ressentir. Si quelques instants plutôt, j'avais des doutes maintenant j'étais sûr d'être allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux et de doux. Un truc confortable, la seule chose sur laquelle j'étais un peu près sûr pour l'instant. Soit, je suis sur un lit soit sur un canapé. Peu importe. Savoir sur quoi j'étais posé n'était pas important comparé à savoir où j'étais et ce qui se passait.

Mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, me concentrer était trop épuisant, me prenait trop d'énergie, alors que j'en avais à peine pour supporter toute cette bruit assourdissant dans ma tête. Je m'entendais respirer lourdement, à la limite de l'asphyxie. Ma gorge me consumait de plus en plus. C'était si énervant d'être à la limite de la conscience, de tout entendre, de tout ressentir mais de ne rien pouvoir faire où dire. J'étais dans une sorte de coma.

Mais putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je brûlais, j'avais froid, j'avais mal et surtout j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas savoir, peur d'être tout seul, oublié quelque part dans cette espace sans forme ni couleur. Tout était incertain, rien n'était vrai ni faux.

A travers tout ce raz-de-marée de sensations, une autre apparut soudainement. Elle était différent, je pouvais le sentir. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelque chose était posée sur ma joue. A ce contact inconnu, l'effet fut fulgurant. C'était comme si j'avais retenu mon souffle durant tout ce temps. A l'instant même où cette chose me touchait, j'expirais, toute la tension à l'intérieur de moi se volatilisait à la seconde suivante. Alors que je me sentais perdu, que je ne pouvais rien faire ni voir, tout mon corps se concentra, se bloqua sur cette unique sensation. C'était frais et chaud, doux et rugueux. Agréable mais affolant aussi. Je ne ne savais pas quel était ce truc, si c'était une hallucination quelconque, mais je désirais que cette chose me touche encore plus. Encore _plus_.

Quelque chose m'avait agrippé dans ce noir et ne voulait plus me lâcher. C'était comme un seau d'eau qu'on lançait sur une coupure qui faisait mal, qui brûlait, pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur lancinante. C'était incroyablement efficace, je ne ressentais plus la douleur, plus du tout. Me concentrer sur cette sensation, m'empêcher de me focaliser sur toutes les autres émotions qui débordaient en moi, elles n'étaient rien à côté de ça, à côté de cette source de chaleur. _Plus, plus._ C'était si apaisant, d'une douceur incomparable. Je me sentais mieux, protégé. La douleur était derrière une barrière qui m'entourait, elle ne pouvait plus m'atteindre où m'approcher. Je voulais ressentir ça encore plus, si seulement je pouvais bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un cran, ma joue pour mieux ressentir ce contact. Je gémis pitoyablement.

On me tendait la main pour me sortir de là, je devais la saisir. C'était vital. Pas que pour me sortir de cet enfer mais parce que je voulais cette main, je la voulais pour moi tout seul. Ma peau était désireuse de ça, de cet incroyable douceur sans limite. La douleur, la souffrance, le froid, la chaleur n'était rien à côté de ça. Je ressentais des milliers de picotements sous ma peau, c'était bon, addictif, et familier. Mon cœur, qui battait trop vite à cause de l'inquiétude, s'était calmé. Il battait à un rythme régulier, rassuré comme un nouveau-né au contact de sa mère.

Il y a quelqu'un avec moi.

Je ne saurais dire comment ni l'expliquer, mais je le sais, je le sens. Il y a quelqu'un à mes côtés. Qui est là, qui me réchauffe, qui éloigne tout le mal. Qui prend soin de moi. _C'est lui_. Je sais que c'est lui. Ça ne peut être que lui. Personne d'autre. Je ne veux que lui. Il est là, avec moi. Peut-être que je rêve où que c'est le désespoir, mais c'est lui. Peu importe, où je suis, ce que je ressens, ce qui se passe. Il est là, tout près de moi.

A côté, le reste n'a aucune importance.

* * *

><p><em>C'est un cauchemar.<em>

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_Je ne peux pas bouger. Quelque chose s'appuie de toutes ses forces sur moi, il s'appuie si fort et c'est si lourd que j'ai l'impression d'avoir les os broyés à chaque seconde qui défile. Je ne peux rien faire. Mes membres, ils ne m'obéissent plus, ils sont trop faibles, trop engourdis pour tenter de repousser la masse énorme qui est en train de me tuer à petit feu._

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose. C'est quelqu'un. Je sens sa chaleur étouffante contre moi, et son odeur écœurante me soulève directement le cœur, j'ai envie de vomir. La bile me monte à la gorge mais reste bloquée là, suite à ma position allongée sur le dos, et étouffe mon souffle déjà si faible et inexistant. Mon cœur bat fort, très fort, ses battements démesurés réagissaient par rapport à l'adrénaline qui parcourait tout mon corps et me rendait plus que conscient de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de moi._

_Avec son haleine pestilentielle, il murmurait des mots pervers, des mots salaces qui me retournait plus l'estomac qu'autre chose. Il ne murmurait même pas, il balbutiait des mots incompréhensibles, il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement. _

_Je sentis ses mains quittaient ma taille. Il les remonta lentement avec un sourire terrorisant, un sourire digne des pires des montres. Il s'amusait, il avait une lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux. Tout chez lui indiquait le mal, pas le mal absolu, mais un mal plus sombre et tordu. Ses mains finirent leur lente ascension pour venir enserrer ma gorge. Mes yeux se révulsèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène qui brûlait mes poumons. Je voyais son sourire s'élargir. _

_Arrête, arrête !_

_S'il te plaît, arrête..._

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux, manquant de m'étrangler avec ma propre règle en avalant une grande bouffée d'air tout en poussant un cri à moitié étouffé. Je toussais bruyamment, en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon rythme cardiaque. Je tremblais violemment dû à la terreur qui m'habitait. Ma main droite, parcourue de tremblements incontrôlables vient tâter à la hâte mon cou, le toucher frénétiquement pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien, que tout allait bien, qu'aucun homme n'était en train de me tuer sauvagement, pour son propre plaisir.

Une fois rassuré sur ce point, je me redressais d'un seul coup, ne prenant pas en compte les nombreuses courbatures qui tiraillaient mon corps. J'avais des fourmis partout. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal, je voulais savoir où j'étais, si j'étais en sécurité. Je ne pus m'en assurer tout de suite, un vertige me saisit, m'affaiblissant immédiatement. Je m'étais relevé trop vivement. Le monde tanguait autour de moi et je retombais en arrière, sur une surface moelleuse.

Je voyais à travers un voile flou, je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Je devais me calmer moi et ma respiration trop erratique, si je bougeais trop vite, je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Je devais me reprendre. Néanmoins, j'étais inquiet de n'avoir rien pu voir du lieu où je me trouvais. De plus, avec les yeux fermés, j'étais encore plus sur mes gardes, j'étais au taquet, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit que je jugerais trop étrange. Ne rien savoir, ne rien voir était effrayant. Je me sentais si inutile et faible, une proie facile. Ce rêve avait sembler si réel, si vivant...

Mais si quelqu'un voulait vraiment m'attaquer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Je pouvais donc espérer qu'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser des ces yeux et de sourire, je n'arrivais pas à les effacer.

Peu à peu, les vertiges faiblissent et bientôt, ma tête ne donnait plus l'impression de voguer sur l'océan. J'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux et fut soulagé de distinguer clairement le plafond blanc immaculé au dessus de ma tête. Je fis une nouvelle tentative et me redressais une nouvelle fois, sur le lit – je pouvais maintenant en être sûr – pour m'asseoir doucement.

Mes muscles me faisaient encore un peu souffrir mais rien d'insupportable à gérer. J'étais juste engourdi. Même si je savais qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il fallait que j'en sois convaincu, cette peur me tordait encore le ventre.

Les yeux écarquillés et attentifs, j'observais où plutôt je détaillais avec frénésie la grande pièce qui m'accueillait entre ses quatre murs. Pour être grand, c'était grand. La pièce faisait trois fois la taille de ma salle à manger. Et pourtant, elle était presque vide. Il y avait une grande table en plein centre, aligné par rapport à une grande terrasse, que j'arrivais à voir en me penchant assez. Sur la table, il n'y avait qu'un vase avec des fleurs, posés sur une nappe bordeaux assorti au papier peint des murs. Dur bordeaux, du blanc, du doré, c'était les principales couleurs de cette pièce gigantesque. Il y avait plusieurs commodes , avec une grande armoire en bois très sombre collé à ma gauche, à côté d'une porte menant vers je ne sais où. Il y avait une autre porte situé derrière la grande table.

Vu le luxe, cette chambre ne pouvait qu'appartenir qu'à un hôtel, obligatoirement. Et un hôtel très cher, en dehors de mes maigres revenues. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?

Un raclement de gorge provenant de la droite me fit glapir et sursauter dans le lit double pouvant facilement accueillir au moins quatre personnes. Je repère toujours les moindres détails quand je suis nerveux. Pire que les détectives.

Mon cœur frôla la crise cardiaque quand mes yeux verts tombaient sur deux yeux gris, qui m'était très familier. Des yeux gris qui semblaient pouvoir lire si profondément en moi qui me déstabilisait dès que je les croisais. Un simple regard, pourtant tout ce qui est du plus banal mais qui est, en même temps, si extraordinaire pour moi.

Levi.

J'étais hypnotisé, presque paralysé en l'apercevant là, sur ce fauteuil à quelques mètres de moi à peine alors qu'il me paraissait si loin, trop loin à mon goût. Je frissonnais inconsciemment quand ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour détailler la moindre partie de mon corps. La peur que je ressentais quelques instants plus tôt, avait entièrement disparu ne laissant place qu'à sentiment de bien-être total et d'euphorie. Un sentiment de puissance. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, je ne risquais rien, que rien ne pouvait m'arriver tant qu'il était à mes côtés.

Chaque fois que je le vois, mon souffle se brise dans ma gorge.

A part lui, je ne faisais plus attention à rien dans la pièce. Rien ne semblait réel mis à part lui. A lui seul, il dominait largement la pièce, il l'envahissait rien qu'avec son aura différente de toutes les autres. Le temps s'était détraqué tout comme mon cœur, j'étais déconnecté de tout sauf de lui. Je ne réfléchissais pas, et je ne pensais pas non plus, à notre dernière rencontre, à tous les problèmes qu'il m'avait apporté dans ma vie. Il était là et rien d'autre ne comptait. C'était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Ce moment de silence entre nous deux, s'éternisait sans avoir l'envie d'ouvrir la bouche et de casser la magie de cet instant. Si je parle, je devrais réfléchir, je devrais penser et alors tout irait mal de nouveau. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, pas tout de suite, je veux encore profiter de l'illusion où il n'y avait que lui et moi.

Je le veux plus près de moi. _Viens plus près..._

Hélas, mon don légendaire pour gâcher tout moment, un tant soit peu important pour moi dans ma vie, fit surface de la plus horribles des façons qui existent. Une envie de vomir se fit soudain ressentir et je mis ma main sur ma bouche, pour retarder l'inévitable. Je brisais le contact visuel avec Levi pour chercher d'urgence un truc, n'importe quoi, pour vomir dedans. Une bassine apparu soudainement sous mes yeux et je la saisis en frôlant ses doigts. Une petite décharge électrique me parcourt à son contact mais je n'y fis pas gaffe. Je pris la bassine et me lâcher dedans.

Aucun truc ne me fait plus honte que de vomir devant l'homme le plus sexy de la ville, voir du pays. Aucun.

Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre, c'était toujours mieux que de vomir sur le lit, je suis sûr que ça aurait été pire. Tandis que la crise passait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi il pensait en me voyant dans cet état pitoyable. Remarque, il m'avait vu dans bien pire, les moments embarrassants dans ma vie, il en avait été souvent témoin, contre mon gré. Alors un de plus où un de moins... Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Non, vomir devant lui, ça c'était vraiment le summum du pire.

_Bienvenue dans le monde mystérieux de la légendaire gueule de bois. Attachez vos ceintures. Prenez garde à l'atterrissage. Ça risque de faire mal._

Heureusement, ça se terminait assez rapidement. Cependant, je restais penché sur la bassine, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible des draps, en attendant d'être assuré que c'était bel et bien terminé. Ma gorge et ma bouche me brûlait horriblement. C'était vraiment désagréable et dégoûtant. Et j'avais fait ça devant lui. Oh Satan, tuez-moi sur le champs, je vous en conjure...

Je repoussais la bassine avant de voir surgir un mouchoir blanc sous mon nez. Trop gêné pour le regarder, je bredouillais un petit merci avant de le prendre et de m'essuyer la bouche. Après ça, je me voyais mal lui redonner. Alors, je le posais sur la petite commode, près du lit, toujours les yeux baissés.

Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à regarder Levi, maintenant que tous mes souvenirs des récents événements me revenaient en mémoire, un par un. Mais il n'y a avait qu'un seul qui m'obsédait et qui écrasait tous les autres, totalement insignifiant à côté de lui.

L'homme et la ruelle sombre...

Je tremblais nerveusement en repensant à ce moment précis, c'était le seul qui me revenait quand j'essayais d'y voir plus clair dans ce qui s'était passé hier. Mon cœur battait fort alors que j'avais l'impression de sentir encore cet homme contre moi alors qu'il tentait de me prendre de force, de me faire du mal. Il avait drogué ma boisson, il m'avait drogué pour parvenir à ses fins. Je sais que de tels énergumènes existent mais comme tout le monde, je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais eu à en affronter un, un jour. Ça avait l'air grotesque rien que de l'imaginer. Mais c'était vrai, c'était arrivé pour de _vrai_.

Chaque minute du passage qui s'était passé dans cette petite ruelle sombre tournait en boucle dans ma tête, comme un film. Je retenais des sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir de mes lèvres. Le rêve que j'avais fait, ce cauchemar aurait dû se produire. J'avais rêvé de ce qui se serait arrivé si Levi n'était pas intervenu. Je faisais un blocage sur cet homme, à ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, me balançant un peu, d'avant en arrière avant d'enfouir mon visage entre mes bras. Je voulais brûler cette image mais elle resté campé sur ses positions dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé quand Levi était arrivé ?

Ne le regardant toujours pas, je murmurais suffisamment fort pour qu'il entende :

- Qu'est-ce qui... est-ce qu'il... où il est ?

Il y eut un court silence avant que sa voix électrisante ne me réponde :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je me suis occupé de lui.

Il se tût, une fraction de seconde.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le reverrais un jour.

Sa voix était plus froide, plus sombre alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase. Ça me fit plus frissonner que ses paroles en elle-même.

Mais en entendant ces mots courts et simples, une vague de soulagement déferla sur tout mon corps. Il était jusqu'au là crispé, tendu mais maintenant, il se relâcha complètement. Mes muscles se détendirent et je sortis ma tête de mes bras. Et puis un sentiment malsain s'empara de moi : ce plaisir que Levi ait fait ça pour _moi_. Cette simple idée me bouleversait et me rendait plus fébrile que la nouvelle que ce salaud soit hors d'état de nuire. J'espère que Levi lui a bien broyé les couilles.

Malgré tout, je repensais à tout ça, à l'instant où ce type nous avait abordé Armin et...

- Armin ! _M'exclamais-je brusquement._

Trop occupé à penser à moi, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à mon meilleur ami un seul instant. Mon cœur se serra alors que l'image d'Armin s'imposa à mon esprit et de nouveau, l'inquiétude m'envahit de part en part. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était avant qu'il n'aille aux toilettes et que cet enculé m'emmène, loin de lui, profitant de son absence. A part Armin, qui aurait pu s'apercevoir de ma disparition ?

Des questions me tourmentaient, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon mal de crâne. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Cet enfoiré ne lui avait rien fait, hein ? C'était après moi qu'il en avait, non ? Pas après Armin. L'idée que ce salaud ait pu le toucher me révulsait, me mettait dans une colère noire.

Comme si il arrivait à lire dans mes pensées, Levi coupait vite mes réflexions internes :

- Ton ami va bien. Je l'ai mis au courant. Il attend ton appel.

A cette annonce, le poids que j'avais sur mon cœur s'envolait aussitôt. Armin était en sécurité, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je me le serais jamais pardonné si il avait vécu une deuxième fois ce genre de chose. Jamais. Mais je me sentais toujours honteux de n'avoir pensé qu'à Levi et à moi avant de me rappeler subitement l'existence de mon propre meilleur ami. Pour ça, je déteste Levi. Il occupe toutes mes pensées, jour et nuit, et ne laisse place à aucun autre.

Levi... Levi m'avait sauvé. Cette évidence me sautait aux yeux désormais. Mon cœur se mit à accélérer encore plus, il était toujours fébrile quand ça concernait Levi. Le savoir, ce n'était pas la même chose que de le réaliser pour de bon. Si Levi n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver ? Si ça se trouve, ce taré m'aurait peut-être même tué pour m'empêcher de parler. Alors que je le réalisais, un sentiment de gratitude et d'embarras germait en moi. Un simple merci me paraissait insuffisant voir carrément insignifiant. Comment le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était forcément lui qui avait pris soin de moi et m'avait amené dans cet hôtel. Il avait payé cette chambre pour moi, je n'osais pas penser au prix. D'un autre côté, le fait que ça soit justement Levi, m'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose. Je n'aurais su l'expliquer mais j'aurais aimé que ça ne tombe pas sur Levi. Pourquoi a t-il fallu que ça soit lui parmi tous les autres ?

Au fur et à mesure que le silence enveloppait toute la pièce, mon esprit dérivait où plutôt butait sur l'unique et seule chose qui détraquait ma vie depuis que je l'avais laissé consciemment entré. Je me mentais à moi-même : je savais parfaitement pourquoi cette évidence me déplaisait. J'éprouve quelque chose d'incroyablement fort pour Levi. Quelque chose qui me terrorise autant qu'il me rend heureux. Mais il m'a rejeté. Il l'avait choisi, elle. Pas moi. Je veux me faire une raison mais si il fait quelque chose comme ça, je ne pourrais jamais le laisser partir. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir, c'est trop tard mais je dois l'accepter. C'était son choix, sa décision. Il ne m'appartient pas le droit d'intervenir là-dedans.

Ce n'était pas facile pour moi de penser à lui alors qu'il était là, en train de me regarder fixement. N'écoutant pas les protestations de ma raison, je me risquais à lui jeter un coup d'œil timide. Et mon souffle se bloqua encore une fois. Levi est un homme magnifique mais à cet instant, il l'était encore plus. Son fauteuil était installé juste devant une grande baie vitrée et la lumière réfléchissait merveilleusement bien derrière lui. On aurait dit un ange. (Humhum.) Plus je le regardais et plus je perdais de mon discernement. Je triturais mes doigts, tentant de restreindre la joie qui montait en moi. Ainsi que cette pensée tout à fait inapproprié. _Tant qu'il est avec moi, il n'est pas avec elle_. J'étais égoïste. Terriblement égoïste. Vouloir le garder pour moi tout seul alors que je savais que quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui.

Comme j'étais complètement obsédé par lui, je le reconnaissais, je pus voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était froid. Plus que froid que d'ordinaire. Son visage était indifférent mais d'un certaine manière, glacial. Et ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude. Il était en colère, je peux le sentir. Une colère qui irradiait de sa peau et qui obscurcissait ses traits bien dessinés. Et c'était avec des yeux aussi froid que la mort qu'il me regardait. Devant un tel regard, je reculais légèrement, et j'avais une grosse boule au ventre. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Ma respiration était vraiment bloqué cette fois. J'aime quand Levi me regarde mais là, je n'aimais pas ça. Il me faisait un peu peur. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Pas comme ça, je t'en prie._ Il me regardait comme si j'étais une punaise à écraser.

Je détournais le regard, reprenant discrètement mon souffle. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'aperçoive de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. J'avais déjà assez honte comme ça. Je baissais les yeux, préférant admirer mes superbes mains. Même si elles étaient moites et qu'elles tremblaient très légèrement. Le but de la manœuvre était d'arrêter de subir son regard, mais je sentais encore que toute son attention était focalisé sur moi. Être heureux d'être le centre de son attention n'était pas suffisant. C'était temporaire. Je ne devais pas l'oublier.

C'est là que j'ai capté que j'étais torse nu. J'étais torse-nu. Et Levi était là. Oh non, non, faites que j'ai pas fait de bêtises (encore une fois) ! De la façon la plus discrète qui soit – c'est-à-dire pas du tout, je relevais brusquement la couverture qui me couvrait. Je ne portais qu'un caleçon mais ce caleçon était la preuve que rien n'était arrivé. Pfouu, j'étais plus que rassuré de ne pas avoir couché avec lui. Soulagement de courte durée, car une voix, plus froide que la banquise, retentit :

- Quoi ? Tu croyais que j'allais t'enculer alors que tu étais même pas en état de marcher tout seul sans te vautrer ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Le ton méprisant de sa voix me fit plus mal que ses paroles en elles-mêmes. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très malin sur ce coup-là. Levi ne me toucherait jamais sans que je lui en accorde le droit. Un droit que je n'avais pas vraiment en fin de compte.

Un truc m'échappait. Il était très en colère sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je sais que je suis un garçon irritant quand je veux, mais là, sa fureur me dépassait. Je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Mais ça m'exaspérait petit à petit, cette colère que je trouvais injustifié. Après tout, malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, il était toujours en tort. Par sa faute, je suis obsédé par lui, je n'arrive pas à tourner la page, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Tout ça, c'est sa faute, à lui. Je me refermais sur moi-même et le regardais sans vraiment le faire. Une envie subite de lui faire regretter ces paroles m'effleura l'esprit. Et j'allais écouter cette envie.

Je contre-attaquais à mon tour, prenant mon courage à deux mains :

- Je sais pas, je te prends peut-être pour le mec qui m'a baisé contre un mur alors qu'il était marié à Mme Cucul-la-Praline.

Seigneur, Satan. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux, je vais rejoindre mais sachez que je vous aime tous les deux. Pas de jaloux.

Je savais que je jouais avec le feu parce que à l'instant même où ces mots ont franchis mes lèvres, le regard de Levi m'a épinglé si violemment, que je tressaillais. Mais je ne reculerais pas. Pas cette fois. J'étais amer et j'espérais que mes mots tranchants l'aient bien touché. C'était insuffisant comparé à ce qu'il m'avait fait mais c'était quelque chose quand même. Je crois savoir pourquoi il est en colère et ça n'avait pas intérêt à être ça. Je baissais à nouveau les yeux, et mes poings se serrèrent sur la couverture. Ce comportement qu'il avait, il agissait comme... comme si je comptais pour lui. Comme si j'avais de l'importance à travers ses yeux.

Cette nouvelle, au lieu de me réjouir, me rebutait. Pire, elle m'insurgeais. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! C'était lui qui avait menti, triché, et qui m'avait repoussé. Il était hors de question qu'il agisse comme ça ! Je ne le tolérerais pas ! Je ne veux pas avoir le moindre petit espoir inutile !

Pas cette fois.

Un bruit attira mon attention. Levi s'était levé et avait cessé de me regarder. Il était redevenu l'éternel indifférent que je connaissais mais ses yeux étaient toujours glacés. Il s'avança vers moi. J'eus une réaction pour le moins méprisable : je reculais et me cognais contre le sommier du lit, dans un bruit sourd. Il s'arrêta devant moi et sans un seul regard, il prit la bassine en affichant une grimace de pur dégoût avant de me balancer un truc à la tête. C'était une serviette blanche et propre. Je reportais mes yeux sur lui.

- Vas te laver. Tu pues la merde. La salle de bain est à ta gauche.

Sans un mot, ô combien agréable, de plus, il se dirigea vers l'autre porte de la pièce, celle derrière la grande table avant de sortir en claquant violemment la porte. Sitôt qu'il eut quitté la chambre, l'air devient subitement plus froid. Jusque là, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était lui qui apporté cette chaleur délicieuse à la pièce.

* * *

><p>Dire merci et partir.<p>

C'est la meilleure solution. Pour lui comme pour moi.

La douche m'avait lavé mais m'avait aussi remis les idées clairs. Seigneur, j'avais été ridicule ! Je m'étais monté le bourrichon à moi tout seul. Levi m'aurait aidé moi où agit pareil si c'était tombé sur quelqu'un autre. Il m'avait sauvé parce qu'il était clair qu'il ne laisserait personne subir une telle horreur, pas parce que c'était moi. Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui, c'est tout. Je n'éprouvais même plus de peur en repensant à cette homme, juste l'envie de le démolir si jamais j'ai la chance de le recroiser.

J'avais pris plus de temps que nécessaire lors de la douche, je voulais retarder la confrontation avec Levi. Quand je m'étais retrouvé seul, tous mes nerfs m'avaient lâchés et mes jambes tremblaient nerveusement. Quand il était trop près de moi, j'avais tendance à retenir trop longtemps mon souffle.

C'était clair : plus je restais avec lui, plus mon état empirerait. Je ne veux pas que les sentiments que j'ai pour lui deviennent encore plus fort, ça serait beaucoup plus dur d'y renoncer. Renoncer à Levi, tel qu'il était là tout de suite, était déjà très douloureux. De toute façon, une fois qu'il se sera assuré que je suis apte à me déplacer normalement et sans avoir un malaise, il me quittera et sortira une fois de plus de ma vie.

Donc un merci et au revoir.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui dire adieu.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, à ma plus grande surprise, il y avait le petit-déjeuner, installé sur la grande table. Deux tasses face à face, l'une sur la table, l'autre dans sa main et un plateau sur lequel on avait disposé des croissants et des pains au chocolats. Il y avait même du jus d'orange. Je relevais les yeux sur Levi, qui était déjà assis, en train de boire tranquillement dans sa tasse. J'étais hésitant : je n'ai pas prévu de rester plus longtemps que ça avec lui, juste le temps de lui dire merci. Mais ça serait franchement mal-élevé de partir alors qu'il s'était pris la peine de faire ça pour moi. Cette petite attention à mon égard me plaisait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.

_Calme-toi Eren ! Gardes les idées clairs !_

Quelques minutes de plus ne ferait de mal à personne, non ?

Je m'assis face à Levi, alors qu'il regarde distraitement la terrasse, les yeux ailleurs. C'était frustrant et rassurant de ne pas être l'objet de son attention. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas dupe : je remarquais vite que même si il semblait ailleurs, il était attentif au moindre de mes gestes, comme un fauve sensible à sa future proie. Je déglutis péniblement. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de saisir un pain au chocolat. Je l'ignorais pour faire court.

Je posais mon regard sur ma tasse rempli de café ?! Pouah, dégueulasse. Je déteste ça. Devant mon air dégoûté, Levi eut un bref soupir :

- Fais pas ta chochotte, morveux. Avec tout ce que tu as bu hier soir, boire un café noir te fera du bien.

Morveux ? Tendu à cause de ce surnom, que je trouvais très blessant. Autant « gamin » ne gênait nullement, pour être plus exact, quand il m'appelait comme ça, j'adorais, c'était sa manière à lui d'être affectif. Enfin dans la limite du possible. Mais morveux n'était pas du tout glorieux. Quelque chose me disait qu'il le savait et qu'il le faisait exprès, pour m'atteindre.

J'écoutais, cependant, ses conseils – il est plus âgé après tout - et faisant abstraction du goût infect, je bus plusieurs gorgées d'un seul coup. Malgré mes efforts, le goût du café se fit ressentir. Je réprimais une nouvelle grimace et continuais à boire sans broncher. J'ignorais aussi le fait que Levi s'était, de nouveau, mis à me regarder fixement. Ensuite, je croquais un grand morceau du pain au chocolat, même si je n'avais pas du tout faim, par respect. Manger quand on n'a pas faim n'est pas génial, mais tant pis. Je continuais à manger et à boire en silence, en espérant qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mes mouvements pressés. Si il le fait, il ne dit rien.

Un silence de mort régnait entre nous deux. Levi ne semblait pas décider à ouvrir la bouche, quand à moi, je m'en tiendrais au strict minimum, point final. C'était dur. Avoir Levi si proche de moi mais pourtant il était si éloigné. Je désirais si ardemment cet homme. Pas qu'au niveau sexuel mais entièrement, je le voulais tout entier. Ça craint de prendre conscience de ses sentiments et de croiser sa route quelques temps après. Je pensais sincèrement, ne jamais le revoir, ça m'avait paru plus facile. Je n'avais pas prévu que le destin ne me laisserait pas m'en sortir sans bien m'avoir amoché.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais c'était presque aussi fort.

Sous la table, à l'abri des regards, ma jambe droite tressautait de nervosité. D'un coup, j'étais pris de courage pour combattre ce type et la minute d'après, il me rendait plus fébrile que n'importe quoi. C'était incompréhensible. J'avais une folle envie de me jeter à son cou mais je doutais de cette idée, loin d'être judicieuse. Alors, je me retenais très fort même si tout mon corps était attiré par lui, tel un aimant.

Je mangeais de plus en plus vite. J'avalais la dernière gorgée, soulagé de ne plus avoir rien pour me retenir ici. Je reposais la tasse vide sur la table avant de me racler la gorge :

- Merci. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider, si tu n'avais pas été là... je ne sais pas quoi dire. Juste merci.

J'avais répété ce petit discours sous la douche pour être plus sûr de moi.

- Je dois y aller. Je dois retrouver Armin et Sasha avant qu'elle ne décime tous les bâtiments de la ville pour me retrouver, haha... Bref. Je te rembourserais pour l'hôtel.

Merde, merde, merde ! J'étais trop sous les nerfs. Pire qu'une adolescente amoureuse. La panique s'emparait de plus en plus de moi, j'étais incapable de l'arrêter. Pas question de rester plus longtemps ici. J'avais une boule dans la gorge et je me retenais de pleurer, encore une fois, parce que je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je me levais mais je n'avais pas fait un mouvement qu'il dit un simple mot :

- Assis.

Un ordre froid et sec. Un ordre qu'on ne donne même pas à un bon employé mais à un chien. Un seul mot pour exiger quelque chose de moi. Jamais on ne m'avait parlé comme ça, comme si c'était naturel de m'ordonner de faire quelque chose. Je me hérissais des pieds à la tête à l'entente de cet ordre, tout mon être se hérissait, se révoltait de lui-même. Je tremblais mais de rage, d'une rage noir et immense. Je me raccrochais au bord de la table afin d'éviter de déclencher une bagarre. Même si c'était Levi, j'étais capable de le faire. Déjà le fait que son visage soit toujours intact était une preuve de ma grande maîtrise de moi-même. J'avais botté le cul à Sasha pour moins que ça.

Surtout que de l'entendre dans sa bouche, à lui, était pire que tout. Quand on préfère une personne, on attend toujours plus d'elle que de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que seule, cette personne peut vous blesser mieux que quiconque. Et là, il me parlait réellement comme à un moins que rien. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. _Je ne peux pas le tolérer !_

Toute nervosité où émotion m'avait quitté. J'allais agir comme un robot sans sentiments, exactement comme une _certaine_ personne. C'était la seule méthode de possible avec lui, agir comme si il n'était pas important. On peut être deux à jouer ce jeu-là. Aucun problème. Je posais mon regard sur lui en prenant garde à n'afficher aucune trace de colère. Si il se rendait compte de la colère dévastatrice qui bouillait en moi, il croirait avoir encore du pouvoir sur moi. Bon, c'est le cas mais on ne va rien dire. Je me rassois doucement, avec une lenteur exagéré. Je lui faisais face désormais, et la tension était à son comble.

La troisième guerre mondiale se préparait, dans une chambre d'un hôtel inconnu et Levi et moi, étions les généraux des armées opposés l'une contre l'autre.

On se fixait en chiens de faïence. Je faisais en sorte de paraître le plus froid possible. Pas très facile quand se bat contre un mec champion dans cette matière. Mais je tenais bon même si l'intensité de son regard me liquéfiait à l'intérieur. Ne rien montrer. Plus Levi se murait dans son mutisme, plus ma colère atteignait son paroxysme. Il m'énerve, il m'énerve. Pourquoi quand un mec vous regarde d'une façon si froide, est mille fois plus attirant ? Serait-ce dû aux gênes masochistes de mon père ? Je lui poserais la question si je sors vivant de cette bataille.

Vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à déclencher la première attaque, je me portais volontaire pour le faire.

- Si c'est pour se regarder dans les blancs des yeux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais supporter d'être avec toi une minute de plus. Alors parle et abrège. Si tu n'as rien de plus à ajouter, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas rester ici, avec toi.

Je restais poli, compte tenu de tout ce que j'avais envie de lui balancer à la figure. Quelques minutes avant, je voulais lui sauter au cou, maintenant, je voulais l'étriper. Son masque d'indifférence mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. J'étais sur le point de basculer et de lâcher prise.

Levi ne pipa pas un mot. Pas un.

- Putain mais parle ! Dis quelque chose !

Toujours plongé dans son silence, à se contenter de me dévorer du regard. Si il voulait me rendre fou, il allait réussir haut la main.

- Je suis pas ton putain de clébard ! Ni ton jouet ! Si ça te plaît autant de jouer avec les gens, je te conseille d'aller consulter, mon gars ! _Criais-je, perdant mon calme._

Je suis trop impulsif, je ne peux pas dissimuler mes sentiments d'un claquement de doigt, je tiens ça de ma mère. Je vais craquer, je vais craquer.

- Okay, tu veux pas parler ? Moi, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, Levi. C'est bon, j'abandonne.

Je me levais d'un seul coup, très décidé à partir et à exploser un mur, au passage. Mais sa main, vif comme l'éclair, attrapa mon bras et resserra sa poigne de fer. Je serrais les dents, il me faisait mal ! Il me tenait fermement. Dans un espoir irréaliste, je tirais sur mon bras pour me dégager. Bien sûr sans aucun succès, il a juste serré encore plus fort. Le message était clair, plus que je tentais de me défaire de son emprise, plus il appuyait fort.

Je le regardais, furieux et montrant les dents. Ses yeux restaient froid mais ses lèvres n'étaient qu'une ligne mince. Visiblement, il n'était pas si indifférent que ça. Une petite victoire. Je n'étais pas le seul qui était touché.

- Je t'ai dis de t'asseoir.

- Et moi, je te prie gentiment d'aller te faire foutre !

Je n'ai pas le plaisir de savourer ma répartie qu'il me prends de vitesse : il se leva et avec ses deux mains, me fit asseoir violemment sur ma chaise, de force. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il bouffe, au petit-déj ? Il se rassoit mais par bonheur, il finit par attaquer lui aussi :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu hier soir ?

Sa question me déstabilise quelques secondes.

- Tu étais aux premières loges, je crois, non ? Alors pourquoi cette question ?

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû mal formuler : depuis quand es-tu aussi attardé pour accepter les verres d'un inconnu sans vérifier le contenu du verre ?

Je vis rouge à ces mots. Comment osait-il me traiter comme ça ? Mais du calme, je sentais qu'il n'avait pas encore sorti l'artillerie lourde. Certes, j'étais de mauvaise foi parce qu'il était dans le vrai, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ressentais le besoin de le combattre. Armin avait dû tout lui raconter. Putain Armin!

- Je ne suis pas, je cite, attardé. J'ai seulement accepté les verres d'une personne qui avait l'air sympathique et assez généreuse pour me payer à boire. Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il en avait après mon derrière. J'ai mal jugé une personne, c'est tout.

- Mal jugé ? Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris de ne rien accepté d'un inconnu ou quoi ?

Putain, il cherche vraiment à me chauffer. Je lui offris un sourire mielleux avant de répondre :

- Oui mais elle m'a aussi appris à ne pas me faire enculer par un inconnu dans un lieu public.

Bam, qu'est-ce que tu dis de celle-là, hein ? Tu me fais la morale, mais tu es encore plus hypocrite que moi !

J'ai touché juste parce que ses mains se crispèrent, une fraction de seconde. Je l'observais avec un intérêt non dissimulé, j'étais attentif à chacune de ses réactions. Je voulais voir si moi aussi j'avais le pouvoir de l'atteindre. Apparemment, c'était le cas. Bon, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'aimait pas que je lui rappelle son hypocrisie. Je lui la foutais en pleine tronche.

Il encaissa le choc.

- Tu n'es pas doué pour suivre les conseils, on dirait.

- Je pense, que la prochaine fois, je l'écouterais plus attentivement. Je ne voudrais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs.

- Arrête immédiatement de jouer au plus malin. Tu crois que je vais te laisser jouer au con avec moi ? _Dit-il d'une voix acide_. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu gémissais « à l'aide » comme un bébé quand je t'ai retrouvé avec ce type. Et tu veux jouer au plus fort ? Ne me fais pas rire, tu es pathétique gamin.

Ça fait mal. Extrêmement mal. Je peux pas croire qu'il use de moyens aussi petits pour me toucher. C'est tellement dégueulasse et indigne que lui, que ça me surprendrais presque. Ce n'était pas dans son genre de réagir comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? C'était quoi son problème ? Son attaque avait fait mouche, je ravalais des sanglots. C'était plus douloureux d'entendre de tels propos de sa bouche à lui, que les propos tout court. Espérons qu'il ne voit pas mes lèvres tremblantes.

- Ouah. Comment peux-tu... comment est-ce que tu peux..., je secouais la tête. Je devrais faire quoi alors ? Me jeter à tes genoux et baiser tes pieds pour te remercier ? Merci Levi d'avoir éviter que mon trou du cul sacré n'ait été souillé par un vicelard.

Plus je souffre, plus je deviens sarcastique.

Il dût entendre au son de ma voix qu'il m'avait blessé parce que son ton, se fit un peu plus doux.

- Non. Mais tu pourrais être un peu plus agréable avec la personne qui t'a, comme tu dis, sauvé le cul.

Je grommelais dans ma barbe, parce que je savais à quel point j'avais raison. J'étais injuste mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. Je voulais qu'il ait mal autant que moi, j'avais mal. Résultat : j'oubliais à quel point je lui étais redevable. Cependant, je continuais à me montrer mordant.

- Navré mais je suis pas une de ces filles qui battent des cils en admirant leur héros des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Je tus avant d'enchaîner :

- Mais sincèrement, je te remercie. C'est tout. Et excuse-moi d'être autant sur la défensive, je suis à cran à chaque fois que je suis avec toi.

Je n'osais plus le regarder après mon aveu, je baissais les yeux.

L'atmosphère changea. Quelque chose changea entre nous. C'était plus lourd mais en même temps, plus léger. Je ravalais la boule que j'avais dans ma gorge. C'était drôle mais là, j'avais très envie d'être dans ses bras, qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse. Lui aussi était ébranlé. Il était plus tendu et ses traits étaient plus sombres. Je ne saurais mettre de mots là-dessus. Fini les ressentiments. C'était pire que des montagnes russes avec lui. Levi s'était renfermé dans son silence et moi, je tentais de maîtriser mon cœur et ses battements effrénés.

- C'était tout ce que tu avais à me demander ? _Soupirais-je._

-Tu allais le laisser te faire ce qu'il voulait, si il ne t'avait pas drogué ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Je vois pas le rapport. Il m'a drogué, alors le sujet n'a pas lieu d'êtr...

- Admettons qu'il ne t'ai pas drogué. Tu aurais couché avec lui, comme ça ?

Oh oh, retour de la colère.

- Je ne sais pas. Possible.

_Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête..._

C'était faux, j'aurais jamais laissé ce fils de pute me touchait mais je voulais voir la réaction de Levi pour confirmer une hypothèse déplaisante. Et vu sa tête, et son « Tch », j'avais tapé juste. Merde, merde, mais _pourquoi _? Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ?

… **d'agir comme si tu étais jaloux...**

Alors là, si il était jaloux, putain mais je crois qu'il pourrait jamais autant m'énerver que ça. Il m'avait rejeté, il avait choisi cette femme, _sa_ femme. Il l'avait préféré à moi. Il avait dit lui-même que je ne comptais pas à côté d'elle, que je n'étais rien. Elle était son diamant et j'étais un vulgaire caillou. Il avait un point final à ce que nous partagions, et il osait être _jaloux_ ? Il était pas cruel à ce point-là, non ?

Preuve que si, parce que ce qu'il dit, finit de m'achever complètement.

- Je vois. J'ignorais que tu étais le genre de mec à ouvrir les jambes devant tout ce qui avait une bite.

Après ça, il y eut un grand blanc. Pas seulement entre nous, mais dans mon cœur. J'étais calme. Détaché. Amorphe. Déconnecté, court-circuité. Je n'éprouvais rien du tout et j'éprouvais tout à la fois. Je me sentais glisser subtilement, délicatement. Un bourdonnement résonnait dans mes oreilles. C'était spécial comme sensation. J'ai envie de rire de moi-même. De pleurer pour moi-même. De me déchirer, de me griffer, de me détruire moi-même. Mon cœur était lacéré. Pour de vrai. Je pouvais sentir les plaies qui saignaient abondement. C'était atroce. C'était monstrueux. C'était douloureux. Une douleur bien pire que tout. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible désormais : il avait fait prononcé ces mots pour me blesser. Il voulait me faire mal. _Levi veut me faire mal._

_Aaah, ça recommence. _

Le plus cruel, c'était qu'il résumait notre histoire comme ça. Ce qu'il y avait eu entre nous, quelque chose d'unique et de magnifique, quelque chose que des mots, même les plus simples, ne pourrait jamais expliquer ni faire comprendre. Parce que personne ne peut comprendre ce qui nous relie, lui et moi. Levi était différent. Le total opposé de moi, il venait d'un autre monde. Il est fier, arrogant, indifférent, froid, beau, intense et électrisant. C'est peut-être pour ça que je le veux. C'est pour ça que je ... Et lui, il venait ouvertement de sous-entendre que j'aurais vécu ça avec _n'importe qui _?

Des tâches noires commençaient à apparaître devant mes yeux. Je les fermais et les ré-ouvrais. Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je pleurais et je n'essayais pas de me cacher. Ça ne servait à rien. C'était ça qu'il désirait, pas vrai ? Me voir dans un tel état ? Voir à quel point il me détruire ? Ne dis-ton pas que les mots sont les armes les plus dévastatrices en ce monde ?

Je pleurais, je hoquetais à voix haute. Tout ce que je retiens depuis qu'il est parti. Devant lui qui ne faisait rien. Putain, putain, putain ! Ça suffit, je me barre ! _Je me BARRE !_

Je me levais et partais en courant, direction la porte. Un bruit de chaise qui tombe, retentit derrière moi. Un grand fracas aussi.

_Vite, vite ! Vite avant qu'il..._

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et m'immobilisèrent sur place.

… **ne m'attrape...**

Mon corps était secoué par les sanglots, qui venaient plus puissant les uns que les autres. Je fermais obstinément les yeux. Je fus soulevé, mes pieds quittèrent les yeux et je me retrouvais projeté contre un truc moelleux. Je ré-ouvris les yeux le souffle coupé pour tomber sur ses prunelles inquisitrices. _Retour à la case départ, niveau un. _

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage pour pas à voir son visage. Je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux pas le voir. J'étais trop agité par mes pleurs pour faire une tentative de fuite, je n'en n'avais pas la force. Levi passa ses jambes de chaque côté de ma taille mais je ne fis rien, je pleurais toujours. Je tremblais énormément et j'avais très froid. Je n'en n'avais rien à foutre qu'il me voit comme ça, rien à foutre, _RIEN A FOUTRE !_

- Eren.

_Non, je t'écoute pas. Je ne t'écoute pas._ Je serrais mes poings sur mes yeux, je les serrais très fort. Son souffle m'effleurait, son odeur m'embrouillait les idées mais je tenais bon. Il était très proche de moi. Je peux le devenir, je peux le sentir. Il est tout près de moi. Il me maintenait, il me collait, il me frôlait délicatement. Son corps contre le mien était chaud et réchauffait le mien, glacé. Il m'appelait encore et encore. Lassé, je criais :

- Tu es vraiment ignoble ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu es injuste, tu m'as menti ! Tu es un putain égoïste !

Je répétais cette litanie infernale, brisé par mes hoquets.

- Tu as dis... tu as dis que j'étais à toi, que je t'appartenais ! Mais... mais... mais toi...

Serrant les dents, je retirais mes doigts pour lui faire face, droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as jamais été à moi...

Les larmes coulaient toujours alors que je vis son visage affichait une émotion que je ne lui avais jamais connu : de la tristesse. _De la tristesse. _Mes sanglots se stoppèrent une seconde_. _Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Il se mettait à battre à toute était triste à cause de moi, à cause de ce que je disais. Il était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais été autant magnifique qu'en cet instant. Il penché vers moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. J'avalais ma salive et ouvrais, une bonne fois pour toute, mon cœur :

- Tu es égoïste ! Tu voulais que je t'appartienne mais toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé ce droit ! Tu ne pouvais pas le donner. Parce que tu lui appartiens à elle ! Alors...

Nouveau sanglot.

- … qui de nous deux est le plus cruel ? Toi, qui est égoïste et la privilégié où moi, qui tente comme il peut de recommencer sa vie après le foutoir que tu as laissé en claquant la porte ?

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et me cachais de nouveau. Je ne peux pas affronter son visage. C'est trop dur. Le voir si désemparé me fait terriblement mal au cœur.

Il saisit mes mains pour les plaquer sur le lit. Je protestais à travers des sanglots étouffés mais il me suffit de revoir ces yeux si tristes, si malheureux que j'en perdais l'envie. J'arrêtais de hoqueter même si les larmes continuaient de couler silencieusement. Avec hésitation, je tendis ma main et la posais sur sa joue. Elle était chaude. Et douce. Il me disait rien. Il me regardait avec une tel intimité et intensité que mon être entier en était ébranlé.

Je caressais sa joue, et un flash m'apparut brièvement. Ce que j'avais ressenti contre ma joue alors que j'étais mal et que j'hallucinais, c'était lui, j'en étais convaincu. Je lui rendais la pareille et caressais tendrement sa joue. Il se laissait faire et un fin mouvement me fit croire, le temps d'une seconde, qu'il s'appuyait contre ma main pour plus de contact.

Il n'y avait plus ni colère ni haine entre nous. Juste une parfaite intimité. L'instant était si magique, si doux que c'était comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Il n'y avait que nous deux. Rien que nous deux.

Il décolla ma main avec la sienne mais ne la lâcha pas. Il se pencha plus près. Mon souffle se coupa en le voyant si près de mes lèvres... Il posa son front contre le mien. Ce contact m'électrisa totalement. Levi faisait des choses qu'il ne ferait jamais en temps normal mais là, on était dans une bulle, dans notre bulle. Tout était possible. Y compris sa douceur pour le moins surprenante.

Son visage frôlait le mien. Je fermais les yeux. J'en profitais le maximum. Je devais en profiter tant que j'en aurais l'occasion. Je gémis en sentant son visage s'éloignait du mien mais il ne revient que plus vite. J'observais avec attention ses gestes calculés. Un de ses doigts glissa le long de la peau de mon visage, de mes yeux jusqu'au à ma bouche, où il arrêta sa course. Il caressa mes lèvres si légèrement que j'avais l'impression de rêver le toucher de son doigt.

Il retira sa main et rapprocha sa bouche de la mienne. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Je ne pleurais plus. Mon ventre se relevait de plus en plus vite. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil alors que ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes. _Si proche... Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse. Je ne sais plus. _Je sentais ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'était un baiser papillon, aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume. Levi...

Il recula d'un seul coup que le froid s'abattit sur moi. Pas pour longtemps. Je regardais Levi, hébété, hypnotisé alors qu'il relevait les couvertures sur nous deux. Il s'allongea et d'un geste, colla ma tête contre son cou. Je respirais à fond son odeur si envoûtante. Comme lui. Les battements de mon cœur était si fort que j'avais peur qu'il les entende. C'était assourdissant. Mais je n'émis aucune objection et me blottis contre lui. Je passais mes bras autour de son torse et entremêlais mes jambes aux siennes. Je fermais les yeux, bercé par son odeur et sa chaleur...

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut.<p>

Quelque chose manque.

Hagard, je regardais à droite, à gauche mais il n'y avait personne. Levi n'était plus là. Où alors, j'avais rêvé tout ça... Mais je sentais encore son odeur contre les draps. Je me rallongeais quelques instants pour mieux la sentir. Je passe pour un détraqué mais tant pis. Ce qui s'était passé... J'étais si heureux, je ne pouvais refréner ma joie. C'était la première fois que j'avais été aussi proche de lui... Il m'avait laissé dormir contre lui... Le toucher intimement, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sexuel entre nous.

Stupide Eren ! C'était juste pour me consoler, je chialais comme un bébé, il devait se sentir gêné. Mais l'image de son visage triste me revient à l'esprit et je trépignais de bonheur, m'agitant dans le lit, comme un bien-heureux drogué. Si il était triste, c'était que je ne lui étais pas indifférent, quelque part. Je comptais ! Je voulais signifier quelque chose pour lui !

Je me tournais et me retournais dans tous les sens dans le lit, en riant. Je ne pensais pas à tous les problèmes que j'avais avec Levi, après un tel moment ça n'était pas important. Je veux être heureux encore quelques minutes. Avant que la réalité ne me retombe dessus.

Un coup à la porte la fit revenir plus tôt que prévu.

Je me mordillais les lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je devais ouvrir ou pas ? On frappait encore. Et Levi n'était plus là mais il y avait encore sa veste sur le canapé. Où était-il ? Après mûre réflexion, je décidais d'aller ouvrir. Si ça se trouve, c'était le personnel de l'étage qui voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. On avait peut-être fait du raffut tout à l'heure.

Je sortis du lit. En chemin, une pensée perdue par toutes les autres, réapparu sans explication. Une pensée que je n'avais pas achevé tout à l'heure. J'ouvrais la porte alors qu'elle repassait dans me tête.

Tout l'espace autour de moi se figea devant mon visiteur. Non. Je ne peux pas penser. Je ne peux pas réfléchir. Je ne peux rien faire. Le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles revient. Plus désagréable que tout. Ma main retombait mollement le long de mes côtés. Mes yeux se firent vides.

_Cette pensée m'obsède._

C'est elle. Lydia.

Elle pinçait ses lèvres et m'offrait un sourire triste, contraint. _C'est elle._

- Je suppose que c'est toi alors, la personne qui couche avec mon mari ?

_C'est pour ça que je l'aime._


End file.
